Summer Battles
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: I know the title sux.Whats this?GWEN & BEN ARNT RELATED!will ben & gwen admit there feeling for each other?During this summer there is alot of weird things happening & its up to ben to save lives,be the hero,& admit his love for gwen Movie Scenarios a lil
1. wut im not a tennyson?

A.N: wow I never thought I would e writing a Ben 10 fan fic  
well the reason Im writing this is cuz ever time I fall asleep dream of a new episode of Ben 10 that involves all kinda of weird stuff! For the past 3 days ever time I close my eyes I dream of Ben 10! I don't know why! So I took a nap & had another Ben 10 dream and I woke up and screamed "THAT'S IT! FINE ILL WRITE A DAMN BEN 10 FAN FIC!" I mean don't get me wrong, I luuuuvv Ben 10! I just got into it like a week ago and ive watched a few episodes and I luv it! I really like Ben/Gwen fan fics! I mean sure there cousins but in this fic THERE NOT COUSISN! It will be proved in a chapter …. Well ya see it might take me a while to update most chapters' cuz im a lazy ass…….. But with the support of your reviews Ill totally update more v……..

A.N.A: ((authors note again)) also just to let ya'll up on sometin…… im making this fic up as I go along…. Ya I dream about new kick ass stuff but im gonna blend all my dreams together into something and im gonna use my dreams, ideas, and support of all of you to help me write it!

A.N.A.A: ((authors note again)) Sry for all the A.N. but I also wanted to say I do not own ben 10 characters TT……… now…ummm how to start this fic…hmmmm…..KO ill just start it I guess………

Oh and Ben and Gwen are 17! I dun know how old max it…..

Enjoy

/Chapter 1- WUT IM NOT A TENNYSON?\\

So here the tennyson's were at the doctors office for there checkup. Grandpa Max stopped in a small town out in the Rocky Mountains to get Ben and Gwen's check up. Apparently Gwen's parents called and gave them an address of the doctor's place because they had news for them too.

Grandpa max thought it would be good to get the both checked up before Gwen's parents came. So here they all sat in a small doctor's office. It had red carpet, white walls, a cherry wood desk, and a few seats for people to it in, plastic plants on corners and stupid pictures of things on the walls.

Ben sunk in his chair and sighed out of boredom because Gwen's parents were late. He leaned his head on his arm and stared out the window in front of him. Gwen was excited to see her parents because even back at home she never got to see them because they were physiatrist's ((spelling?)) doctors and she was always alone at dinner and home because they were work-a-holics. Grandpa max just sat in his chair like he wasn't bored at all but he did have an annoyed look from gwen's late parents.

Ben sighed again and said, "When are they gonna come? We've been waiting for like an hour!" Ben threw his hands up in the air.

Grandpa max looked over at Ben and gave him a stern look, "Now ben im sure they will be here any minute."

Gwen was smiling nonstop and looked over at both of them, "ya don't worry Ben im sure my parents will be here to see me soon. Im so excited!" she looked forward out the window.

Ben and Grandpa Max gave her sad looks. They know about Gwen's home life, like how she always eats dinner alone, takes care of the house, has to practically schedule time for her parents to see her, and they always forget her birthdays.

Ben secretly had a crush on Gwen for a while now but it was weird because she was his cousin. It could never be. He sighed and leaned his head on his hand again.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a doctor in a long white cote and a clip board and had came in and sat at his chair behind his desk. Next came in Mr. And Miss. Tennyson. The woman was tall and had on a soled face like she had no emotion at all and wore a gray business suite. Next the man was as tall as the woman and had on small glasses and a black business suite and also wore an emotionless face.

Gwen jumped up and ran towards them but before she could hug them they put a hand up in front of her to stop her in her tracks. They looked down at her and said in a cold voice, "Gwen". Gwen looked sad and nodded and sat down while her parents stood next to the doctor.

The doctor looked at them with a stern look and said, "Both your check ups were perfect, not a scratch on you." Grandpa max smiled but frowned, "well if there both healthy then why are Gwen's parents here?"

The doctor pulled out a file and looked it over and then back at them, "well it seems we have some bad news for Gwen."

Gwen, Ben, and Grandpa Max got a surprised look on and Gwen pointed to herself and said, "What's wrong with me?" The doctor shook his head and stood up, "There's nothing wrong with you its just…."

The doctor walked around in front of them and looked Gwen in the eyes and said, "Well Gwen…. It seems that your DNA is different from our parents." Gwen's eyes grew huge and she shook her head, "B-but that's impossible!"

Gwen's parents looked at her and spoke before the doctor could, "No it isn't impossible Gwen. Apparently you were switched at birth with some other baby." Gwen got tears in her eyes and looked at them and again she shook her head, "NO THIS CANT BE! MOM DAD PLEASE SAY THIS IS A JOKE PLEASE!" Her parents just gave her a hard look and shook there head and her father spoke in a emotionless tone, "This is no joke….you are not a Tennyson" Gwen still crying stood up and ran past the doctor and in front of her non parents now, "THEN YOU CAN ADOPT ME AND WE CAN BE FAMILY AGAIN!"

Mr. and Miss. Tennyson looked down at her and shook there head and then said, "no we wont…. We want our real daughter back…Ashley come in here sweetie."

Everyone turned around and in walked a girl with long blond hair, green eyes, and the same height and age as Gwen and she had on a black halter top and a jean skirt and black sandals. She walked past Gwen with an arrogant smile on and she hugger her parents and said, "Yes mommy, daddy?"

Gwen had tears poring down her face now and Ben got up and walked beside her and yelled "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! GWEN IS YOUR DAUGHTER! WHO CARES IF SHE WASENT BORN FROM YOU! THIS IS JUST COLD!"

Mr. and Miss. Tennyson looked down on him and walked past him and up to grandpa max, "well since we got our real daughter back I suppose you want to take Ashley with you instead of the other girl, we have her bags packed and-" Grandpa max cut them off and held his hand up, "No dice… gwen is the only girl on this trip. I can't believe you would do this to family!"

The Tennysons looked at him shocked and turned around and looked at Gwen and Ashley. Grandpa max gave them stern looks and said, "We need to talk outside." and the Tennysons and grandpa max and the doctor went outside to talk this over but you could hear grandpa max screaming at them.

Ben put his hand on Gwen's shoulder as she cried. "It's ok Gwen don't worry, your still going to travel with us."

Ashley smiled and put her hands on her hips and laughed and said in a annoying voice, "I can't believe those people mixed me up with you! I mean you look like you should have been put in the reject bin!" and she continued to laugh. Ben felt like going fourarms and kicking her ass but he couldn't. But Ghostfreak is going to so haunt her at the next family picnic, oh he couldn't wait.

Ben pointed at her and yelled, "Oh ya well I can't believe you actually got to walk into a doctors office without someone thinking you were run over by a truck and needed medical assistance! Not that they would give it to you because your such a loss cause already" Ashley gasped and flipped her hair, "well at least im not a orphan! and a loser!" she started her annoying laugh again. Gwen put her hands in a fist and lugged at her but Ben held her back. "GWEN SHES NOT WORTH IT!" Ben yelled at Gwen trying to kick this blond bitches ass. ((No affence to blond people out there cuz im blond ))

Ashley took a step back and Gwen calmed down and then the doctor, grandpa max, and Mr. and Miss Tennyson came back in. Gwent former parents looked angry and said, "Come on Ashley its time to go." Gwen watched as her parents walk out with there new daughter and Ashley made an L sign with her fingers as she walked out.

Ben put his hand on Gwen's shoulder again and gave her a smile, "Don't worry Gwen, it's gonna be alright." Gwen smiled at him and sat down ben sat in the chair next to her.

Grandpa max looked angry and looked at the doctor and said, "Well if there not Gwen's real parents. Then where are her real ones?"

The doctor looked threw his files and read one and said, "Well apparently Gwen's last name is "Emberal". Her mother name was 'Andréa' and your fathers name was 'Jonathan'. Your Father died in a car accident 2 months before you were born. Your mother thought you died at birth and killed herself 3 months later." He handed her a picture of a beautiful woman with long head hair, emerald eyes, a beautiful figure, and a smile that was so warm. The other picture was of a man with black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a smirk that made him look so hansom. There were pictures of both them together. Gwen cried and hugged the pictures to herself.

After a while grandpa max suggested they go back to the RV. Ben took Gwen's hand and led her to there home on wheels. When they were in it they all sat around the table. This was all so much for her. Just this morning she was Gwen Tennyson and now she's Gwen Emberal. Ben patted her on the back. "It's gonna be alright Gwen, there losers for choosing a prick like her over you." Gwen smiled at him and said, "Thanx Ben, but I don't now what im gonna do! After summer ill have to go to an orphanage." She looked down. Ben started to freak. This was his chance! Gwen wasn't his cousin anymore and he could tell her how he felt but if she had to go away to an orphanage he would probably never see her again.

"No you won't Gwen." Grandpa max smiled at her. "You can live with me. I live near a house near Ben's so you can live with me. I can even adopt you if you want."

In Ben's mind he was screaming '_NO NO NO_ _NO! I CANT BE RELATED TO HER!' _

Gwen shook her head sadly but smiled, "Thankx grandpa- I mean max I would love to stay with you but I don't want to be adopted….ide rather keep my real last name in honor of my family." She looked down at the picture of her real mom and dad.

Grandpa max nodded his head, "You can still call me Grandpa"

Ben threw his hands up and yelled, "SO NOW THAT THAT'S ALL SETTLED WHOS UP FOR SOME CHOW!" Gwen smiled and raised her hand "I AM!" grandpa max smiled and said, "I got some worms if-" he saw the disgusted look on there faces and said "or we could go out to a restaurant?" Gwen and Ben smiled and nodded there head vigorously. Grandpa max picked up his wallet and handed Ben his credit card and said, "you two go on ahead, im gonna have to stay behind and call up some people to let them know what happened."

Gwen and Ben nodded and they ran out the camper to the nearest restaurant. Not knowing the dangers that will soon come upon them.

As they ran Ben Looked to the corner of his eyes at Gwen and smiled and Gwen looked at him and gave him the same smile.

They came to a nice restaurant and ordered there food. The waiter thought they were a couple and complemented them. Gwen and Ben blushed and shook there head and Ben said, "oh were not a-"but before he could finish she walked off to get there food.

After a while they talked about normal stuff like Ben's alien forms, where there going next and other stuff. Then there food came. Ben got the burger and fries and Gwen got a salad with a burger too. Also they waiter gave them appetizers which was onion rings with red hot sauce in the middle.

While they were eating 5 guys from across the room were eyeing Gwen and they came over. They were really tall and all had on black leather jackets and looked like bikers/punks and they looked at least 3 years older then Ben and Gwen.

The leader in the middle spoke first to get there attention as he leaned on the table looking Gwen up and down. "Hay babe, wanna see what it's like being with a real man?" he gave an arrogant smirk. Ben gave him an angry look and said, "Yo dude did anybody tell you that the fonzy happy days look is over?" smiling now.

Gwen giggled at what Ben said and looked at the guy and looked him in the eye, "Buzz off jerk, ill let you know when im into men who look like a bunch of wannabe tough guys with no brains."

The guys behind the leader all went "OOOOOOOO" the leader was angry now and grabbed her by the wrist and yelled, "NOBODY TALKS TO THE LEADER OF THE TOUGHEST GANG IN TOWN LIKE TH-" before he could finish he was hit with a very hot bowl of sauce. He let go of Gwen and screamed in pain. Ben was standing there with a smirk and Gwen ran over next to him. Ben looked him in the eyes and narrowed them dangerously, "Hands off her"

The leader was still trying to get the hot sauce off him and he screamed to his lackeys, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THEM!"

The other 4 guys rushed forward. Ben not wanting to go alien in front of a restaurant full of people grabbed Gwen's hand and ran for the door. The 5 guys chasing them.

Gwen and Ben ran out the door and ran down the road. Ben still holding her hand started running in allies and jumping fences and they finally ran into a dead end. Looking behind them Gwen was panting and said, "I think we lost them."

Suddenly a voice came from the opening of the ally and it said, "You thought wrong."

Ben and Gwen gasped as they saw the 5 gangsters in front of them. Ben though it would be a good time to go fourarms on them and hit the watch but it wasn't working like always when he needed it the most.

Ben got in front of Gwen as they backed up against the wall.

If they were gonna get out of this they needed to think fast! The gang members advanced on them with evil smiles.

/End Chapter 1\\

Soooo? Wud ya'll think? Pleaz review!

I just made this up as I went along! It was hard! Well im not tired and its like 1 in the morning to I guess ill start on the next chapter pleaz review and tell me wut you think and maybe if you got any ideas?


	2. Who Said U Need Superpowers To Kick Ass?

A.N: HAY EVERYONE IM BEAK! ONCE AGAIN IM GONNA MAKE THIS UP AS I GO ALONG! ALSO I DON'T OWN BEN 10! If I did I wouldn't make Ben and Gwen related! Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

/Chapter 2- Who Said You Needed Superpowers To Kick Ass?\\

Last time on Ben 10:

Suddenly a voice came from the opening of the ally and it said, "You thought wrong."  
Ben and Gwen gasped as they saw the 5 gangsters in front of them. Ben though it would be a good time to go fourarms on them and hit the watch but it wasn't working like always when he needed it the most.

Ben got in front of Gwen as they backed up against the wall.

If they were gonna get out of this they needed to think fast! The gang members advanced on them with evil smiles.

Now:

Ben looked at them with hatred and said, "Come any wear near her and ill kick your ass!"

The guys just laughed and kept walking towards them. Ben looked them in the eyes, and ran forward and hit the first guy with his fist. They all rushed him and ben started kicking and punching because with 7 years of alien fighting he learned to fight real good. But there were too many and ben ended up being held down on his knees with guys holding his arms and legs down. Struggling he tried to get up.

The leader stood in front of him with his fist raised and started hitting him when suddenly he was knocked down. Behind him Gwen stood there with her arms out it fighting pose and she screamed "LET HIM GO!" The leader started laughing and got up and walked towards Gwen. Ben screamed, "GWEN RUN!" but she didn't and she swung a punch at the guy but he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm around turning her around hissing in pain. Ben started struggling more, "LET HER GO DAMN IT!" Ben tried to reach his watch to try it again. But the guys held him down.

Gwen lifted her leg behind her and kicked him in the most venerable area a boy has. The guy let go and grabbed his jewels and fell over while the other guys hissed in pain like knowing how much that hurt. Ben quickly knocked one guy off while they were distracted and hit them all off and got up and ran next to Gwen. He tried hitting his watch again but nothing happened.

Now Gwen and Ben knew they were on there own so they put up there fists and while the guys were getting up they went at them swinging and kicking like before and kicked major ass.

After they were done Ben took Gwen's hang again and they ran back towards the RV laughing about the looks on the gangsters faces.

They ran back to the RV but before they went in Gwen saw a park across from where they parked. "Hay Ben can we go in that park over there?" Gwen pointed to the park across the street.

Ben couldn't resist her and smiling, "Sure lets go" None of them noticed they were still holding hands. The sun was setting and it was almost night so the park was empty. They walked and came to a swing set and both got on one next to each other and then they noticed they were holding hands and quickly let go.

Gwen and Ben were kicking the swing to go up and back. They started laughing for no reason. They felt like kids again.

While swinging they talked about stuff like back at the restaurant.

"Thanx Ben for protecting me back there." Gwen looked down as she kept swinging. Ben looked ever at her and smiled, "Ill always protect you Gwen….We may not be family but…..i…" ben couldn't finish so he looked down to. Gwen watched him and smiled. She secretly loved him and now that there not family. She could tell him how she felt.

After a while they got on the jungle-jim and Ben was hanging by his knees upside down. Gwen was sitting on the bar next to him but sitting write side up. Gwen was laughing as Ben made upside down faces at her.

When they thought it was time to walk back because it was night now and so Ben let his legs go and did a front flip and landed on his feet. He turned around and held his arms out as if waiting for Gwen to jump. "Come on Gwen ill catch you." Ben gave her a look that said he would always catch her.

Gwen smiled and slipped down from where she was sitting and Ben caught her bride stile and they stared into each others eyes for a while. Then they both blushed and looked away and ben set her down. Gwen mumbled a thanx and looked away. 

Ben looked at her and she seemed to glow in the moonlight. They started walking back and Ben was forcing himself to say something. Suddenly Ben stopped and grabbed her hands. Gwen looked up at him with confused eyes. Ben looked into her eyes and said, "Gwen….i…well….i-um I don't know how to say this but Ive liked you for a while now and well…now that were not family and I feel like nothing impossible I wanted to say….i…Gwen I love you." Gwen gasped and looked him in the eyes. After a while of silence ben thought he was rejected but Gwen threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ben was shocked now but kissed back.

When the broke apart Ben looked her in the eyes again and Gwen smiled and said, "I love you to Ben!" Ben smiled and pulled her in to a hug and he was so strong he picked her up and spun her around and kissed her again when he stopped.

(( SOOO CUTE TT))

After they parted bed set her down and leaned him forehead on hers and then Gwen said, "ya know grandpa will be wondering where we went." Ben just continued to smile and say "so?" Gwen giggled, "Soooo we have to get back before he comes looking for us and sees us like this." Ben sighed and leaned away and nodded and took her hand and they started walking back when ben said, "Hay lets keep this a secret from grandpa for a while" Gwen agreed and before they walked into the RV they let go of each others hands.

They walked in and saw grandpa sitting at the table with a fish mean in front of him. He smiled at them when they walked in and went on continuing to eat his meal. Gwen yawned and said, "Well im tired so im gonna hit the hay" Ben nodded his head and agreed. So they both went to there room that they shared. Gwen went into the bathroom and changed into baggy black pants with pink vines tracing the words "Endless, Forever, Love" on one side and an old tite but not to tite pink t-shirt with black sleeves. ((Those are my pajamas Im wearing them now!))

Ben threw on just a pare of dark green jogging pants and a white muscle shirt. Gwen came out and ben closed the door and kissed her good night and jumped in his bed and she jumped in hers.

"Night gwen." 

"Night Ben" Gwen rolled over and feel asleep and so did Ben.

/----next morning----\\

Ben and Gwen were in peaceful slumber when suddenly they were both thrown to the floor by a huge bump. They both opened there eyes as the bumps continues to come causing them to be thrown in the air a lot. Ben grabbed Gwen's hand as they were tossed back and forth across the room. There stuff flying all over the place. Both of them screamed and ben got up trying to keep his balance and Gwen up behind him both of them holding onto the wall for support. Ben opened there room door and walked out with Gwen behind him. He tried to yell to the adult of the group, "G-G-G-RAND-P-P-PA! W-W-WHATS G-GOING-G O-O-O-O-ON!" grandpa max was at the drivers weal steering it and yelled back "J-JUST S-S-SOME B-B-B-BUMPY T-T-TRAILS! N-N-N-NOO P-PROBLEM-M!"

Both kids went to the table booth and looked out the window to see they were going down a big bumpy steep.

The cabinets started rattling and the pots and pans and knife started slipping out. Ben and Gwen screamed and ben grabbed Gwen right before they were hit and threw them both under the table. Ben had his arm around Gwen as the bumping continued and he and one arm around her and one on the roof of the table to keep them from hitting there heads.

After a while the bumping stopped and they crawled out and Ben let her go.

They marched up to there grandpa and he gave a sheepish smile and Ben and gwen stood in front of him with there hands on there hips and gave him a stern look with there hair all messed up and clothes all messy from the spilt food from the cabinets.

Ben looked at him and said in a stern voice, "Were NOT cleaning that up". Grandpa max looked behind them to see food everywhere, pots and pans scattered, knifes implanted in the seats and other things all over the place. He sighed and stood up and said, "Ill get a broom."

Ben and Gwen walked back to there room and put some stuff back were it fell. Gwen grabbed a change of clothes and went in the bathroom showered and came out in 20 minutes dressed in kaki cargo pants, with a white sleeveless button up shirt and white sneakers and her hair is down. It's been a while so her hair is now longer and goes a little bit longer past her shoulders.

Ben then jumped in the shower for 10 minutes and came out in black baggy jeans, and a dark green baggy hoodie and white sneakers with green laces. Both walked out of there room and saw grandpa max outside cooking breakfast. He made bacon ((EW NO DON'T EAT MEAT ITS BAD TO KILL OTHER ANIMALS!)), eggs, and toast with orange juice. Gwen and Ben both grabbed plates and drinks and sat down to eat.

It was chilly outside so Gwen grabbed her sky blue jacket and zipped it up half way. After finishing ben and Gwen went off exploring the forest around them. When they were out of sight from grandpa they held hands.

They wandered around the forest for a while and eventually started playing a game of tag. While running around they didn't notice the birds in the tree started to all fly away and that there were no other animals in the woods. It was as if they all fled away from something.

Ben and Gwen were running pretty far from camp but they were laughing too much to notice. Gwen was running from Ben, even though ben was way faster then Gwen, he jumped in front of her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

They were really close to the mountains and it was getting colder. Suddenly Ben and Gwen felt the drop in temperature and started shivering.

"Maybe we should head back to the RV, its getting cold." Gwen shivered out shakily, Ben nodded his head and they turned around and started to walk back.

Suddenly!

/End Chapter 2\\

A.N: Sooooo cud ya tink? The next chapter's commin up! Ive kept writing non stop! ITS 5:00 AT NIGHT and im not tired! Well maybe a little bit tired…. But I know if I fall asleep ill dream of Ben again…..

So ill stay up a little bit longer and get started on the next chapter. : yawn: im not tired at all….its summer after all…and im suppose to stay up late….zzzzzz… IM AWAKE IM AWAKE! Ill get started on the next chapter!


	3. Crazy Weather Were Having Ain't It?

A.N: hay im staying up again so I can keep writing and I don't own ben 10 TT waaaa but it's on my birthday list lol. Anyways here's da next chapter. An REMEMBER IM MAKING THIS UP AS I GO ALONG! I have a feeling when I sleep is gonna keep bugging me till I get farther in this chapter!

Also before I start this next chapter ide like to thank these people for reviewing thankys a lot!

DragonSword35d

Minori Yamada

Satsu

Katie

Blade100

Now back to the fan fic:: drinks coffee: IM NOT GONNA FALL ASLEEP NOW!

ENJOY!

Last time on Ben 10:

Ben and Gwen were running pretty far from camp but they were laughing too much to notice. Gwen was running from Ben, even though Ben was way faster then Gwen, he jumped in front of her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

They were really close to the mountains and it was getting colder. Suddenly Ben and Gwen felt the drop in temperature and started shivering.

"Maybe we should head back to the RV, its getting cold." Gwen shivered out shakily, Ben nodded his head and they turned around and started to walk back.

Suddenly!

Now:

/Chapter 3- Crazy Weather Were Having Aint It?\\

As Ben and Gwen were walking back it was getting colder and colder.

Suddenly Gwen felt a dab of something on her nose and looked up to see it was snowing.

Ben also looked up and said, "Oh great now were gonna freeze our asses off."

Gwen smiled at him and kept walking. She was enjoying the light snow fall as it landed in there hair and melted.

After a while of walking they came to a dead end. Ben was shocked and yelled, "WHAT! But this is the way we came! We came from his direction! There was no mountain here!" Ben was looking up at the huge mountain in there way. Gwen wasn't really paying attention when they were running in the forest.

The show started to fall a little bit faster now and both were shivering. Gwen put her hand on Ben's shoulder and he turned to her. "Maybe we should try a different way. Maybe you just forgot which way. It's ok we will find a way back to camp."

Ben nodded and they started walking and it seemed the more they walked the more snow got on the ground. Gwen then thought maybe she should have worn a heavier jacket. She pulled out her light blue beanie and put it on her head and pulled her hood over it. Ben pulled his hood up over his head to.

((Damn my eyes are falling asleep on me! I can't keep my reading glasses up every time they slip down::yawn: I WILL FINNISH THIS CHAPTER! Or die trying! Oh I feel like im gonna die…..sry for the interruption…..))

After 15 minutes of walking the snow was ankle deep now. Ben wrapped his arm around Gwen so he wouldn't lose her in the fierce winds.

Gwen was thankful that Ben held onto her because she started stumbling and tripping because she couldn't see the bumps under the snow which made her stumble and trip but ben held onto her.

Ben shouted over the wind, "GWEN DO YOU DOIN OK!" he closed one eye and looked over in her direction with the other open. Gwen looked over at him and yelled back, "YA IM GOOD!"

The kept on walking when Ben stopped and yelled "IM GONNA GET US OUTTA HERE! HOLD ON TO ME!" Gwen wrapper her arms around ben so the wind wouldn't separate them.

Ben held up his arm and pulled his hoodie sleeve up pressed his watch. Luckily this time it worked. 

There was a bright light and instead of ben there stood, WildMutt. Gwen held onto his arm still.

WildMutt sniffed around and tried to smell where camp was but all he could smell was water of snow ((I DIDN'T KNOW SNOW HAD A SCENT!)) and he could only hear the howl of the wind.

He concentrated more and he caught a whiff of old man and worms, and he thought 'GRANDPA!'

He looked over at Gwen and picked her up with one of his large arms and started to run (( I know what your might be thinking, "how can he run with one are holding gwen?" well its like a gorilla kinda I think it was like "mighty Joe Young" or somethin. I saw it on TV once so just imagine it!)).

After 10 minutes of running the snow was knee deep and getting more fierce. WildMutt could hardly keep track of the scent. But it was barley there. But if he wanted to get Gwen and him back home he had to keep running before the scent completely vanishes in the snow.

Looking down at Gwen he could see she was shaking a lot and freezing. Her eyes were closed and she was cuddling as close to him as possible. Ben could feel his energy running low too.

He had to keep going, for Gwen and his sake.

Finally after 5 minutes ben caught sight off smoke over the trees and smelled the camper RV. They were right in front of the camp sight now and suddenly the Omnitrix started beeping and with a flash he changed back into ben.

Ben was no standing in knee deep snow with Gwen in his arms. He shuffled threw the snow and opened the door and rushed in and laid Gwen on the floor and turned around and used the rest of his strength to close the door and lock it as he slid down with his back to the door and he sat there.

Grandpa max was standing there and rushed over, "BEN, GWEN I WAS JUST ABOUT TO RUN OUT LOOKING FOR YOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO GWEN?"

Ben smiled and closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the door behind him. "We just ran a little too far out."

Grandpa max picked up Gwen and took her to ben and her room. He put her in her bed and covered her up with a lot of blankets. Next grandpa max came out and picked up ben and put him in his bed and covered him up with blankets. After doing that he went into the kitchen thing they had in the middle of the RV and started to make some hot chocolate for them.

Ben was wake and he looked at Gwen and then his eyes drifted off to sleep.

((Lucky bastered! Im think im gonna die from lack of sleep…. Oh sry for interrupting again ))

Later on that day Ben woke up not hearing the winds outside. He sat up and got out of bed and looked around not seeing Gwen anywhere. He walked out of the room and saw Gwen and grandpa sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate.

Gwen saw him and he came over to sit next to her. She handed him some hot chocolate which he drank.

Grandpa max talked to ben and Gwen about what just happened. "I don't understand. The weather channel said nothing about snow like this today." Grandpa max stated rubbing his chin.

Gwen shrugged her shoulders and drank her hot chocolate, "Well sometimes weather predictions go wrong, so don't always believe what you hear."

((Me: I KNOW RIGHT TELL THAT TO OUR WEATHER MAN! HE DIDN'T TELLME IT WOULD RAIN!  
Ben: Uh ya he did! You just don't watch the weather channel!  
Me: ….well…someone should have told me…..  
Ben: ya your mom told you….  
me::sticks tong out: nea! OH SRY FOR THE INTERUPTION AGAIN!  
Ben: no your not  
me: SHUT UP! Continue pleaz ))

The next day they were on the road again and they now were down close to the beach. (( don't ask me how they drove that far cuz I don't have a map with me now and I suck at geography so I dun know lets just say the magical fanfic road took them there fast!))

It was now burning up hot. Ben was in brown shorts and a white muscle shirt. Gwen had on a dark, blue jean short shorts and a light blue tank top/wife beater. Also grandpa had on shorts and his own muscle shirt.

They were all sweating because of the huge heat wave. Ben and Gwen were sitting in the booth table next to the fan. Even though ben enjoyed seeing Gwen in that cute outfit of hers, he was hot him self ((yes you are Ben… I mean continue….))

"It's too hot to drive. How about we pull into a motel with air conditioning, and room service and…well….A POOL WOULD BE NICE!" Ben's left eye twitched in annoyance as he stared at his grandpa.

Grandpa max was sweating like a kid in p.e class who just ran for 2 hours non-stop  
(( ITS HARDER THAT IT SOUNDS TRUST ME I USE TO DO IT EVERYDAY FOR MY ENTIRE SUMMER LAST YEAR….TT summer skools a bitch….sry I keep looked back in the review mirror at them at the table and sighed. He to was tired of driving in this heat. "Ya we should." He started turning into streets that had a lot of hotels and looking at each one as he passed it.

Ben and Gwen cheered as they clapped there hands for there kick ass grandpa.

30 Minutes later after looking threw cool hotels they passed them finally decided on a nice looking one that didn't look crowded.

Grandpa max parked the RV in a designated RV parking ((I think that's wut there called)) space and Ben, Gwen, and grandpa max came out and started walking towards the front desk inside.

The hotel was pretty nice. It had 3 stories, painted a tanish peach color with a little pit of white in it. There were baloneys at every window. Also there was a huge pool with 2 slides, a small waterfall thing, 6 diving boards, and tons of recliner chairs all over the place.

They walked in and went to the front desk which was empty. Grandpa max ringed the small bell on the desk and they waited. Suddenly a mans head popped up from behind the desk scaring everyone making Ben and Gwen scream.

"AHHHHH" "AHHH" Both grabbed onto each other when they screamed. This guy was creepy. He was very very very thin, had one glass eye that was white and looked like there was nothing in it. Also he was very old.

Ben and Gwen quickly jumped apart from each other to act like they didn't care. The old man smiled at them and they notices he had ugly yellow teeth and some were missing.

"Welcome to the 'Rocky Cliff Inn' Im Mr. Aboray, the owner of this hotel. What can I do for you?" He asked kindly holding out his hand.

Grandpa max smiled back and shook his hand.

"Yes, im max, and this is my grandson Ben and-"Before he could finish Gwen cut him off. "Im a friend of the family, Gwen." She smiled at him.

Grandpa and ben looked at her and then grandpa max looked back at the old man and said, "ya, anyways we need 3 rooms."

Mr. Aboray nodded his head and took down 3 room keys and came out from behind the desk. When he was out they saw he had a long cane that he leaned on.

"Follow me then." He started waling off. They fallowed silently.

They climbed to the third floor which took a while because of him old state and he said the elevator is broken and is getting fixed. While they were walking up the steps Ben asked, "So Where is everyone?" 

If you looked around you could see the pool from there and it was around dinner time now and the pool was completely empty and there was nobody walking up and down the halls or stares.

The old man smiled at him and answered, "Well this hotel use to be the most popular one this street, but people started checking out because they say this hotel is haunted."

Ben got a huge smile on his face because any stuff mentions that's weird or paranormal hes interested immediately. "What do you mean haunted, what happened." 

They were almost up the stares so he told them, "First is started out with people hearing bumps in the night and knockings at there door, strange calls with no one on it but breathing. At first we thought it was the other hotels playing pranks to get them to leave and come to there's but it got more serious."

Ben, Gwen and grandpa max gave him strange stares and Gwen looking at him said,"How?" The old man looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and gave her a creepy smile, "Thing started happening like people would see things that aren't really there or they got whispers in there ears telling them to leave, or there bed would start shaking, objects would fly at them, and one hotel guest said he was almost killed by something but he left before he could tell us what happened. Then my staff started saying they see ghosts and almost all of them quite."

They looked at him strangely. Finally they got to the third floor. Grandpa max carried all there luggage which wasn't much. First they came to room 67, the old man put the key in and opened it. "How About this one young lady?" he said kindly. Gwen stepped in and looked around smiling. "Ya it nice." The old man handed her the key and closed the door.

She put her blue duffle bag on the bed. The room had tan carpets, white walls, a queen sized bed with sky blue sheets. There was a mahogany desk facing the opposite of the bed, a bathroom with a shower and everything, also next to the bed on one side was a phone, and a menu of room service. Also on a small dresser there was a TV with a remote next to it and a closet across from the bathroom door. Last there was a porch with a balcony over looking the pool.

Gwen sat on the bed and picked up a book and started reading it.

Next door to Gwen's room the old man put the other key in it and opened it up. It looked exactly like Gwen's. "This one is yours sunny" Ben gave him a half smile, not really liking to be called 'sunny'. He walked in and set his black duffle bag on his bed and sat on the bed and turned on the TV.

Last the room down the hall from Ben and Gwen's room. It looked the same to.

The old man said if they needed anything to just ask or call down to the desk.

After he left, grandpa max came to ben's room and told him hes going out to the grocery store to stock up on things for the RV and to get gas and told Ben if he or Gwen got hungry they can order room service. Then he left.

When he left Ben got up and went over to Gwen's room. (( Not for what you all are thinking lol if your thinking that then get your head out of the gutters lololol)

Gwen heard her door open and put down her book to see ben closing the door. "You know you should really lock that, I mean ANYBODY could walk in." He smirked. Gwen smiled and ben told her that grandpa went to the grocery store and they could order room service. If you know Ben then you now he LOVES room service.

He picked up the phone and called down to the kitchen. He and Gwen ordered dinner and desert. 

After a while it came and ben paid the tip and came back with a cart of food. Gwen and ben both had burgers and fries. Also for desert they had ice cream. Ben had garbage ((my friend loves that and I thing its when you mix a bunch of ice cream flavors together or when you put a lot of stuff in it)), and Gwen had cookie Doe flavored.

"Yo Gwen let me try some of yours" ben smiled, Gwen gave him stern joking look and took a bite from hers off her spoon. "Nope." Ben looked at her pleading, "Pleeeeaaasseeeee" he said. "Nope" Gwen continued smiling. Ben gave her a puppy dog face and said, "I just wanna taste it! Ive never tasted cookie doe flavor before! I wanna see if its good." He begged. Gwen shook her head and took another spoon full. Ben then got a smirk on his face and lunged forward which caught Gwen off guard. Quickly he kissed her and she gasped which he took advantage of and stuck his tongue in. Gwen kissed him back. After a while they pulled away for air and ben had a smile on his face and said, "Oh ya I like cookie doe much better." Gwen giggled and playfully shoved him. They laughed and finished there ice cream but it was hard because ben kept wanting to 'taste' Gwen's ice cream again. When they were done they turned on the tv and watched 'Final Destination 3' ((I LUV THAT MOVIE!))

They didn't know of the things that were going to happen soon and when I say soon I mean VERY SOON!

/END CHAPTER 3\\

A.N: SOOOO wud ya tink? I just watched final destination 3, jeepers creepers 2, and Amityville horror, and it helped me think of some scary stuff for the next chapter! BUT REMEMBER! Now that I got some things goin I still making up SOME OF IT as I go along….. Thankx for the kick ass reviews! They mean a lot to me! They help me write! Much luv! Ill post the next chapter soon cuz im starting on it like right now!

Ben: YOU BETTER MAKE ME DO SOMETHING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WANNA GO HERO!

Me: maybe I will but with that attitude im not

ben: oh come one!

Me: say plezzzzzzzz

ben: ….pleaz….

me: say you love gwen!

Ben: I luv gwen… --…

me: say-

ben: JUST DO IT!

Me: fine fine fine ill think about it

Ben: thankx……

****


	4. Are Ghosts After Gwen or the Omnitrix?

A.N: HAY EVERYONE!!!! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Remember im making this up as I go along…. Thankx for the reviews!!! Ill totally keep writing!!!! Also I don't own Ben 10 TT wa………..

Last time on Ben 10:

He begged. Gwen shook her head and took another spoon full. Ben then got a smirk on his face and lunged forward which caught gwen off guard. Quickly he kissed her and she gasped which he took advantage of and stuck his tongue in. Gwen kissed him back. After a while they pulled away for air and ben had a smile on his face and said, "Oh ya I like cookie doe much better." Gwen giggled and playfully shoved him. They laughed and finished there ice cream but it was hard because ben kept wanting to 'taste' Gwen's ice cream again. When they were done they turned on the tv and watched 'Final Destination 3' ((I LUV THAT MOVIE!))

They didn't know of the things that were going to happen soon and when I say soon I mean VERY SOON!

Now:

//Chapter 4- Are Ghosts After Gwen???\\

After a while of watching the movie and Gwen grabbing onto ben when scary parts came up, which is why ben chose the movie in the first place, The phone rang which caused gwen to jump practically in bens lap. Ben had a big smirk on his face, Gwen blushed and crawled off and answered the phone. "Hello?" "………" then she heard breathing on the other end, "Hello?" Then the phone went dead. Gwen hung up and crawled over to ben. "Who was it?" ben put his arm around her waist as she sat next to him.

"I don't know, all I heard was breathing." Then Gwen gasped and remembered what that old man said, "Ben so you think it could have been a ghost?" She grabbed the front of him muscle shirt with a scared look in her eyes.

"Come on Gwen it was probably just a prank call like he said they were. Also you should know that if there was a deadly ghost here do you think ide leave you alone here at night?" Ben gave her a warm smile.

Gwen let go of his shirt and smiled, "I guess your right ben."

They went back to watching there movie when ben started making out with gwen and they weren't even watching the movie any more.

Suddenly the door knob started to shake and ben and Gwen jumped apart from each other and acted like they were watching the movie.

The door opened and grandpa max walked in with 3 grocery bags and he smiled. "Just checking up on you kids. Its 1 in the morning, time for bed, and remember im right down the hall from you both so come get me if you need help with anything." He turned around and walked out the door leaving Gwen and ben alone again.

"Well my princess I must bid you farewell" Ben did a mock bow and took her hand and kissed it. Gwen giggled and ben stood up straight.

Gwen kissed him on the cheek and turned around but ben grabbed her hand and she turned towards him. 

"Is that how you say goodnight to your prince?" Ben said in mock shock.

Gwen smiled and walked back and kissed him, it was sweet but passionate. When they broke apart ben gave her a smile, "Now that's a proper goodnight"

Gwen once again giggled, "night ben." And she closed the door but ben put his foot in the doorway before she closed it and stuck his head in, "Oh ya and gwen? Lock your door. Remember anybody can get in." He gave her his sneaky smile and he left. She closed the door and this time she locked it.

Ben went to his room and changed into some black boxers because it was so hott he decided not to wear pants. ((oh if only I could see!!!! HAY WUT CAN I SAY IM A GRL WHO LUVS GUYS IN BOXERS LOL)) also he had the omnitrix on to.

He laid down on his bed and turned on the tv to 'law n order svu' (( THAT'S MY SHOWI LUV IT!!!)) He put his hands behind his head and laid there thinking of Gwen and watching the show at the same time ((its called multi tasking I do it all the time!!! Sry im interrupting again))

In Gwen's room she changed into her other pajamas. Since it was to hott to wear her regular ones she just threw on some comfy, faded sky blue short shorts, and a baggy white button up shirt with long sleeves and covers up the shorts barley.

She started brushing her hair till she could run her fingers threw it.

Suddenly she heard a thud come from the bathroom. Gwen jumped a little but got up. "H-hello?" she whispered. She walked towards the bathroom slowly, oh she wish ben was here with her.

Slowly she stood in front of the cracked door and she cracked it open and looked around only to see a conditioner bottle knocked over. Gwen Sighed and walked back to her bed and sat down.

She took out her book ready to open it when the phone rang. Sighing in annoyance she picked it up thinking it was grandpa checking up on her.

"Hello?" "..." Gwen got that scared feeling again, "H-hello???" "…." Nobody answered. "If this is some kind of stupid prank im gonna-" She was cut off by a raspy voice, "Im coming….." Then the line went dead.

(( OMFG IM SCARING MYSELF!!!!!! ITS NIGHT AND IM FREAKING MYSELF OUT!!! AH IM SO CALLING MY FRIENDS WHILE I WRITE THIS!!!! AH I KEEP LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER!!!!!))

Gwen gasped and dropped the phone. After a while she picked it up and put it on the hook again.

Shaking her head she said in a whisper to herself, "It was just a prank call….just a prank call… it's not real….." She backed up from the phone. But she started hearing taps at her window. Gasping she ran to her door and ran out and started hitting on bens door.

After a few seconds a half asleep ben came to the door and Gwen threw her arms around him knocking him back a little.

Ben instantly woke up and looked down at Gwen who had her arms wrapped around his chest. "G-gwen? What happened?" Ben shut the door and let Gwen to his bed. ((NOT FOR THAT YOU PERVS!!!LOL))

Gwen took deep breaths and while she was doing this ben was checking out her pajamas. ((Remember she's wearing short shorts under the shirt but it doesn't look like she's wearing them, just a shirt lol)) 

Finally gwen straightened up and said, "I heard a noise from my bathroom and I went to see what is was and there was nothing so I go back to bed but the phone rings and I answer it but nobody says anything and then a voice said 'Im coming' and hung up and then I thought it was a prank call but I heard tapping at my window balcony!!!!"

Ben listened and nodded, "Let's go check it out.

Gwen nodded and ben stood up and pulled her with him. They walked out his room and went next door to her room. Ben walked in first and had one hand around gwen and she walked next to him then.

Ben looked around and went to her window balcony and pulled the curtains back to see nothing. He opened the door and looked out it but saw nothing. Then he looked next to the sliding door and saw a old dead plant and the branches were tapping against the window in the wind. Ben laughed a little, "Gwen its just a dead plant tapping on your door, its nothing." He kicked the plant over away from the door.

"Also as for the calls." Ben walked over to the phone and grabbed the wire it hooked into a wall and yanked it out. "There the phone wont ring anymore tonight." He gave her a smile.

Gwen walked next to him, "But ben. Im still scared…cant I stay with you tonight…" She looked into his eyes pleadingly.

Ben gave her a sad look, "Sorry gwen but if grandpa wakes up and decides to check on us and sees us in the same bed well…. I don't think he will take it well….i mean not that I don't want you in bed with me- I mean not like that- I mean well… ya see… I really wanna stay with you tonight but if he saw us then well I don't know what he will do." Gwen nodded her head sadly but looked up smiling. "Ok ben don't worry ill be fine."

He looked at her and started to walk towards the door. "Are you sure gwen?" He stopped at the door and looked back at Gwen as she stood by the bed. Gwen looked up smiling, "I said don't worry ben." Then she noticed he was only in his boxers and she was checking out his hot six pack which he got from fight aliens for a long time.

Ben saw he was being checked out and smirked, "Like what you see?" He teased. Gwen blushed and picked up a pillow and threw it at him giggling. Ben laughed to, "Remember Gwen im next door and if you get scared of anything else just hit the wall or come over. Ill hear you either way" Gwen nodded and walked to the door before ben walked out and ben leaned in and lightly kissed her and gave her one last smile before closing the door. 

Ben waited on the other side till her heard her lock the door and went back to his room.

When ben left Gwen went over to her bed and laid down and covered up. She turned out the light and turned on the tv to mtv and started watching music videos they played on there summer line up. Finally she fell asleep.

It was 3 at night and everyone was sleeping. Ben was scattered across his bed kind of drooling about some dream of Gwen or fighting aliens and being a hero.

Gwen was in her room sleeping soundly when suddenly there was a ringing noise. It kept on ringing until Gwen's eyes opened and she looked around half asleep when she finally found where the ringing was coming from she looked to her right and saw the phone ringing. Her eyes grew wide. She looked over to the plug and saw it was still unplugged.

((DAMN IM SCARING MYSELF STILL!!!!!))

Gwen shakily reached for the phone and picked it up.

"H-h-hello?" "….." Gwen had tears in her eyes now. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!"

"…..you" the voice said in a raspy tone. Gwen started crying now, "Who are you!!!"

"….the dead…" The voice replied in a joking tone. After that Gwen slammed the pone down on the receiver. She ran over to the wall and started hitting it to get ben awake.

The phone started ringing again but Gwen didn't pick it up, she just kept hitting the wall and eventually the hotels answering machine picked it up.

"This is the 'Rocky Cliff' hotel. This is room 67. The guest is out now so please leave a message after the beep." beep The machine went off.

"….gwwwweeeennnnn….stop hitting the wall. You'll wake up the other guests." The voice sounded like ben.

Gwen stopped hitting the wall and turned around and ran to the phone and picked it up, "BEN BEN COME HER NOW!!!" She was relived to hear his voice.

"ahahahah sorry ben's not here now but I am." The voice changed to the raspy one. Gwen gasped and said, "STOP IT PLEASE!!!" she cried harder now.

"….." Gwen thought he hung up but then she heard, "You know gwen you look beautiful when you cry… Im so glad im the cause if your tears..." It said is a joking manner.

((OMFG IM JUST ABOUT TO RUN IN MY SISTERS ROOM AND WAKE HER UP CUZ IM GETTING FREAKED OUT!!!))

Gwen dropped the phone and ran to the door and opened it and ran out to bens door and started hitting the door. Again after a few seconds ben answered the door and half asleep and Gwen was standing there crying.

Ben saw this and woke up fully, "Gwen what-"He was cut off when Gwen pushed him aside and ran in and pushed him aside and slammed the door locking it.

"Ben hes there!!!! He called me again!!! Even thought the phone was unplugged!!!! He saw what I was doing!!!!" She threw herself on him crying.

Ben hugged her and knew she wasn't lying. "Why didn't you hit the wall?" He questioned.

"I did for a while but you never came!!!! I was so scared ben!!!!" She cried more. Ben felt stupid for not waking up.

He led her over to his bed and they sat down. "Listen gwen, I don't know what this thing your talking about is but- well….i guess you are staying with me tonight." He sighed and Gwen smiled and hugged him.

He smiled slightly and patted her back.

"Now we can-"before he could finish his phone rang.

(( AH SHIT MY CELL PHONE JUST RANG!!!! IT SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!!! WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING ME AT LIKE 3 AT NIGHT!!!! oh….-- sry its HIM…. Never mind ill keep writing while talking to the jackass on the other line!!!!!))

Ben looked at the phone and Gwen grabbed hold of him shaking again. He got up and picked up the phone, "hello?" he said calmly.

"………" Ben knew right away who is was, "LISEN HEAR YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!!! YOU LEAVE GWEN ALONE OR IM GONNA KICK YOU ASS TO A WHOLE NOTHER GALEXY!!!" he screamed into it.

"….. ill get gwen. You can't stop me from what I want!" the voice came back. Ben got angry now. "HAY WHO ARE YOU!!!"

"… im dead…. Oh is little Gwen scared? I see her shaking…. But she will be in my arms soon." The voice said jokingly.

Ben's eyes narrowed and he slammed the phone down. It started ringing again. Ben didn't answer it, instead he hugged Gwen close to him. The answering machine picked it up again.

"This is the 'Rocky Cliff' hotel. This is room 68. The guest is out now so please leave a message after the beep." beep the machine went off.

The voice came back on loud speaker for both ben and Gwen to hear.

"Hellllooooo oh come on ben, pick up the phone. Hello Gwen nice to see you again, but don't worry we will meet soon and then I will have you. That's right I can see you, your long red hair, your long legs, oh im getting shivers thinking about what's under it."

Ben quickly kicked the answering machine off the desk and broke it. He grabbed onto Gwen and held her close. "Don't worry Gwen im not gonna let him get you."

Suddenly the bed started shaking and ben grabbed hold of Gwen tight and quickly jumped off it. When they did it stopped. It was quiet…..too quiet…

Next thing that happened is there were poundings on the door and ben stood up with Gwen's arms around him. "TIME TO GO HERO!!!"

He looked at the omnitrix and looked at the forms and found the perfect one and hit it and then he morphed into Diamondhead.

He picked up Gwen and ran onto the balcony and looked down and suddenly the door burst open and there stood a man in a brown torn up trench coat and a big brown farmer's hat. ((Like the monster in jeepers creepers wore AHH IM SCARED!!!!))

Quickly diamondhead jumped off the balcony holding Gwen close. They hit the grass below and he got up and ran. Now they were in front of the pool which was suppose to look like a miniature sea so it had sand in the front and tile way back and has small waves splashing on shore ((for those whose been to wet n wild or the portofeno hotel know what im talkin about.))

Diamondhead ran towards the beach area which was deserted. When they got there it was dark but they could see the waves crashing on the shore. They were running when suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of them. Diamondhead put Gwen down and she stepped behind him. He held out his hand and formed it into a sharp pointy hand thing.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Diamondhead said is a loud booming voice.

The trench coat figure walked forward and diamondhead held the sharp hand up more threateningly. The figure stopped under a streetlamp that is places on the beach. He dropped his trench coat and threw off his hat. Diamondhead and Gwen gasped at that they saw.

Standing there was a pail very pail man with yellow pupils and fanged teeth, and he was in a torn up log sleeve shirt with black pants and black shoes. He looked into Gwen's eyes and it was like he was hypnotizing her. Gwen's eyes started to become dull as she stepped out from behind diamondhead and walked towards the man.

Quickly diamondhead knew what was happening and grabbed Gwen and pulled her bask and ran head on towards the man.

The man quickly sidestepped and ran past him and grabbed onto Gwen. Her eyes were still dull but it looked like she was coming back.

Diamondhead ran towards him again and this time he tricked him because he quickly changed his other hand stabbing him in the shoulder and making him drop Gwen.

She snapped out of it and looked up at diamondhead. Gwen jumped up and ran far back away from the fight that was happening.

The man hissed at him and thrusted his hand forward pushing diamondhead back. He grew claws and jumped on diamondhead and started scratching him and punching at the same time.

Diamondhead kicked him off and got up but before he could the man grabbed him and picked him up, throwing his towards the ocean. Diamondhead hit the water hard causing him to almost blackout. Suddenly there was a beeping noise and with a flash diamondhead was now ben.

The man advanced on ben with a serious face….

He looked down at ben when he was right in front of him. Ben looked up with anger in his eyes. He was waist deep in water as they stayed there. Finally ben said in an angry voice, "What do you want?!"

The man looked down on ben and smiled, "….The Omnitrix…"

//END CHAPTER 4\\

A.N: OMFG IM SCARED AS HELL NOW!!!!! IT'S LIKE ALMOST 4 IN THE FRUCKING MORNIGN AND IM FREAKING OUT!!!!! I SCARED MYSELF SHITLESS!!!!! DAMN!!!! I don't think it was a good idea to watch jeeper's creepers 2 along at night TT waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Anyways….chapter 5 is coming up!!!! Ill start working on it now!!!! But I think im about to fall asleep….but im gonna leave every light on…..Sooooo yaaaaaaa….

So what do you think of this chapter???

Plez review also thanks again for those others who reviewed!!!!!

More to come 

Byeeeeeeee  
**   
**


	5. How Do U Hurt A Man Thats Already Dead?

A.N: YO EVERYONE!!!! Im back with another chapter!!!! This time im wide awake!!!! lol!!! Anyways thanx for the awesome reviews! Hmmmm wut else… I don't think im forgetting anything.

lawyers:: hold script out:: say it  
me: NOOOO I WONT!!!  
lawyers: say it!!!  
me: NOOOOOOOOO NEVER!!!!  
lawyers: fine then we will use our fancy talking skills to persuade you to say it…  
:: 10 minutes later::  
me: OK OK OK ILL SAY IT!!!! ILL SAY IT!!!! JUST STOP THE TALKING!!! YOU REMIND ME OF MY SCIENCE TEACHER!!!! YOU NEVER STOP YAPPING!!!! TT……… I DON'T OWN BEN 10!!!!!!!!

Lawyers: There now we will see you next chapter

Me: TT I hate lawyers like them……

Anyways heres the next chapter………

Enjoy

Last Time On Ben 10:

Diamondhead kicked him off and got up but before he could the man grabbed him and picked him up, throwing his towards the ocean. Diamondhead hit the water hard causing him to almost blackout. Suddenly there was a beeping noise and with a flash diamondhead was now ben.

The man advanced on ben with a serious face….

He looked down at ben when he was right in front of him. Ben looked up with anger in his eyes. He was waist deep in water as they stayed there. Finally ben said in an angry voice, "What do you want!"

The man looked down on ben and smiled, "….The omnitrix…"

Now:

//Chapter 5: How Do You Hurt A Man That's Already Dead???\\

"NEVER! Your not getting the omnitrix!"

Ben jumped up and lunged at him but the guy just held out his hand and grabbed ben around the neck.

"AHAHAHAAHAH now to make sure you never interfere again!" Ben put his hands on his and tried to pry him off.

Ben started to feel dizzy and tired. The man holding him was grinning like a crazy man.

Suddenly he was hit in the head with a rock. "Leave him alone you dead-thing-person!!!!" Gwen was standing a little bit away throwing rocks at him.

The guy dropped ben on the sand and it was like he flew towards her and picked her up in one arm. Gwen screamed.

Ben got up but stumbled because he was trying to regain his thoughts back. He lifted him arm and just pressed the button on the omnitrix causing him to morph into Fourarms.

The guy was trying to get Gwen to stop squirming so he could drag her away but she wouldn't stand still. 

"Hay! Tall, pale, and ugly over here!!!!" A raspy voice yelled. The dead guy turned around and his eyes widened at the changed kid in front of him.

"Let go of her now!" Fourarms yelled taking a step forward.

Quickly the guy put Gwen down but pulled his arms around her holding a clawed hand to her through. "Come any closer and ill kill her." He smirked.

Fourarms froze and didn't move. "I said let her go!!!" he gritted his teeth

Gwen stared at fourarms with fear in her eyes. The dead guy still smirking traced a claw hand down her arm making a trail of blood follow threw the torn white fabric of her top. Gwen flinched away.

"STOP NOW!" Fourarms held his hand out to her but he froze when the dead man pressed harder.

"Listen here boy…. My name is Dantay… I want your omnitrix or your girlfriend here will belong to me for all eternity." He laughed quietly to himself.

Fourarms got a pissed look on his face, "What do you want with the omnitrix?!"

Dantay got a bored look on his face, "Well a guy named Vilgax promised me that he would bring me to life if I got him the omnitrix so here I am…now what is your choice?! Either way I win because either I'll get to be alive again, or I get to keep this object of my obsession"

Fourarms had on a worried face, "Listen if I wanted to give you it I cant cuz its stuck on my wrist!" He pointed at him, "NOW LET HER GO."

Gwen was pissed at this guy so she bit his arm. "AHHHH" Dantay screamed and let her go. The second he did gwen ran and fourarms smirked and pounced on him slamming his fist into him every second. After a few minutes of kicking ass there was a beeping sound and there now sat ben still hitting the guy. "THAT'S FOR KIDNAPPING GWEN!!!! THIS IS FOR WANTING MY OMNITRIX! AND THIS IS FOR HURTING GWEN, THIS IS FOR HITTING ME AND THAT IS FOR GWEN!!!!" Dantay then went unconscious.

Ben stood up and gwen ran and threw her arms around his neck, "wow ben I didn't know you cared so much" she giggled.

They broke apart and ben looked at the cut on her arm. "Are you ok gwen?" ben looked really worried. "Im fine thanx to you and fourarms." She smiled at him.

Ben looked relived and they looked back down at the unconscious dead body of Dantay.

Suddenly they heard someone running down the beach side, "BEN, GWEN ARE YOU TWO OK?!" Grandpa max came running next to them and saw the unconscious body. "Who is that?" He pointed to Dantay.

Ben and gwen explained to him what happened and he nodded and picked him up and they carried him to the hotel where they tied him up and called the cops.

The cops came and took him away to a special place for criminals like him.

Grandpa max looked at ben and gwen, it was now 5 in the morning and ben's room was practically destroyed. "Well ben I know how you don't like my snoring so I guess you'll be bunking with gwen tonight, I know how you wanted a room to yourself but it will have to do for tonight, sorry kiddo."

Ben inside was jumping for joy but he had to make it look like he was disappointed, "ohhh great now I gotta sleep in the same room as mrs. Book worm." Ben smirked and winked at gwen when grandpa max wasn't looking.

Gwen smirked for a second an crossed her arms, "oh ya well at least Mrs. Book work here gets the comfy bed while Mr. Kiddo sunny gets the floor." She smirked back.

Grandpa max went back to bed and ben got his stuff from his destroyed room and went to Gwen's.

When he got in he closed and locked the door he turned around and smirked at gwen with his hands on his hips, "you know I don't like being called sunny or kiddo" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Gwen turned around and smirked back, "I know"

Ben put his stuff on the floor and walked over to the bed which gwen was laying on watching tv.

"So were you serious when you said I would have to sleep on floor? Do you expect me to just lay on a floor and sleep?" He gave her a weird look smile.

"Of course not ben. You'll have a pillow and blanket on the floor too." Gwen giggled at ben's look when she said that. "Oh no you don't" Ben sat on the bed.

"Hay get off" Gwen tried pushing him but he was like a rock. "Nope…." He folded his arms. "BEN GET OFF MY BED!!!!" gwen screamed and pushed harder but he didn't move.

" Fine ill sleep on the floor." Gwen said and got up but ben pulled her back down. "We can share cant we" he smiled.

"Hm let me think- NO!!!" Gwen stated firmly. "I promise gwen ill keep my hands to myself! No funny business." Ben gave her a puppy eyes. "Well….hmmmm" Gwen thought about this. "You can even tie me up if you want." Ben did a cat like purr causing gwen to giggle. "Ok ok ok ben but if one hand goes somewhere then I will tie you up…to the balcony hanging over 3 stories high." She stated firmly.

Ben nodded and they got into bed. Ben got under the covers and laid down. Gwen did the same and they fell asleep instantly.

The next day ben woke up and found his arms wrapped around gwen's waist. He blushed but smirked.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Ben knew it was probably grandpa so he jumped up and threw a pillow and extra blanket on the floor to make it look like he slept there last night. He walked to the door and opened it.

Like he thought it was grandpa standing there dressed and ready.

"Mornin grandpa" Ben said sleepily. 

"Listen ben before we leave I think we should do some training on the beach. I heard there's this deserted part of the beach that nobody goes to. Mr. Aboray told me about it. Get dressed and wake up gwen, were leaving there soon, also order up some breakfast, ill be eating in my room." Grandpa then left.

Ben closed the door and walked over to gwen on the bed and started to shake her lightly. "Gwen wake up, were gonna go train on the beach" she just mumbled something and feel asleep.

Ben tried again and got the same response. Finally he smirked and knew what to do. He leaned over her and kissed her. This woke Gwen up. "What are you doing?!" She asked sleepily. Ben grinning like a cat answered, "you wouldn't wake up so I had to on Gwenny up n Adam!!! Were goin to do some training down on a deserted part of a beach." Ben jumped off the bed and ran in the bathroom.

Gwen crawled out of bed and heard ben yell from the shower. "Hay gwen order me up some room service!" She got up and walked over to the phone. "What do you want?" She screamed back. "Ummm PANCAKES!!!!" ben shouted for joy.

Giggling quietly Gwen ordered food and they brought it up in 10 minutes. When it got here Gwen took money from bens wallet to tip the guy. She knocked on the bathroom door and all she heard was water running. "Ben?" Nobody answered.

She got worried and opened the door and gasped. Ben was pushing the curtains aside and had a towel around his waist. Gwen blushed tomato red. Ben looked up. "Gwen What Are You Doing In Here??!!!" he asked. Gwen shouted a sorry and slammed the door. She ran over to her pancakes and started munching on them.

A few minutes later Ben came out in long baggy, black pants and no shirt on. He saw gwen and he got a arrogant smile on his face, Gwen looked down at her food blushing at the memory of him in a towel. "Sooooo Gwen…. I can't help but notice you liked what you saw back there." Gwen gave him a angry look and stood up and walked in the bathroom while ben was laughing his ass off.

Gwen was in the shower for 10 minutes and she quickly jumped out but she remembered, she forgot her clothes on the bed. Sighing she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out the room.

She just walked to the bed not even looking at ben. Next she heard a choking sound and looked up to see bens eyes the size of oranges while choking on his pancakes. 

"G-gwen…WHAT A-ARE Y-YOU D-DOING!!!!!" he choked out looking her up and down. Gwen smirked, this was her chance to get him back. She put on a innocent look and asked, "What do you mean benny-poo? I just forgot my clothes out here so im getting them, what's wrong? You like what you see?" She giggled and ran into the bathroom with her clothes.

Ben blushed and folded his arms after he got over the shock. He mumbles to himself while shoving another bit of pancake into him mouth, "That crazy girl is gonna be the end of me…." Then he realized she called him 'benny-poo', "HAY AND DON'T YOU EVER CAMM ME BENNY-POO AGAIN!!!!" He held his fork to the bathroom door and all he heard was a huge fit of laughs come from behind the door.

A few minutes later Gwen came out in short, green swim girl trunks, and white t-shirt over the top of the bathing suit with green sandals on.

When she came out ben was wearing a red t-shirt with black sleeves. Right now he was slipping on some sneakers.

Right then the door opened and grandpa max came in ready, "Ready guys?" He asked and Gwen and ben nodded. Gwen grabbed a small shoulder bad that slings over her shoulder and slung it over her shoulder.

They walked out to a rental jeep that can go on the sand and drove off to a deserted part of the beach that's at least 3 miles from any other person.

When they got there it was perfect. No other person was there besides them and the wavers were coming in big and the wind was blowing, the sky was blueish.

Gwen and ben jumped out of the jeep and waited for grandpa max to get out to.

Now they would start there hard training!!!! But have fun while doing it of course.

//End Chapter 5\\

Hay everyone!!!!! Im ending this chapter a little short cuz I thought of a kool idea for the next chapter!!! There gonna train and stuff on the beach but have fun!!!!! It's technically gonna be a gwen ben chapter BUT ALL CHAPTERS ARE GWEN BEN!!!! But this one is cute… but all of theme are cute but well you get what im sayin !!!!!!It's a funny kind of chapter im thinking!!!!! I started writing is now!!!! so tell me when ya'll think and review!!!!

Once again ide like to thank all the people who have reviewed!!!!

Next chapter commin soon!!!!!****


	6. Are You Training Or Playing Around?

**A.N: HAY YA'LL! WUZ UP! IM BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BEN 10 SUMMER BATTLES! Well the lawyers have me tied up again and are forcing me to say it or the will delete all my recorded episodes of ben 10….. Soooo… "I DON'T OWN BEN 10!" there I said it ya happy! Ok heres the next chapter…… :sigh:**

**Thanx everyone for reviewing!**

**Last Time On Ben 10:**

They walked out to a rental jeep that can go on the sand and drove off to a deserted part of the beach that's at least 3 miles from any other person. 

**When they got there it was perfect. No other person was there besides them and the wavers were coming in big and the wind was blowing, the sky was blueish. **

**Gwen and ben jumped out of the jeep and waited for grandpa max to get out to. **

**Now they would start there hard training! But have fun while doing it of course. **

**Now:**

**/Chapter 6: Are You Training Or Playing Around?\\**

**  
Gwen stood next to grandpa max and ben stood in front of them ready for anything.**

Grandpa was the first to speak, "Well I think Gwen and ben should train together because gwen if there is anything happens ben and me cant always be around to help. So How About Gwen You Do a few laps in the ocean while ben you change into…hmm…well xlr8 is fast enough, graymatter is smart enough, hmmm… how about you turn into ripjaws and swim with her so we can test your speed? I'll go in the jeep and get my timer." He turned around and went back to the jeep and dug around in it trying to find it.

While he did this Gwen took off her t-shirt to reveal her forest green bikini top which tied around her neck and back. Ben couldn't help but gawk at her perfect figure. Gwen winked at him and took off her sandals and ben walked next to her and mumbled low so grandpa max wouldn't hear, "You lucky grandpa is here….or I would have you all to myself." He smirked. Gwen gave him a smirk of her own and gave him a light shove.

Then grandpa max came back with a timer. Ben took off his baggy black pants to reveal red, baggy swim trunks. Then He got his watch and looked for ripjaws form and when he found it he hit his watch and then he slowly formed into a water alien monster known as Ripjaws.

**Grandpa max got the timer ready. "When I say go both you start swimming. Got it?"**

Both nodded and took there mark. They waited for there signal.

"……ready….set…….GO!" he yelled.

As quickly as they could both Gwen and ripjaws ran to the ocean. Both got there at the same time but when they got into the water ripjaws took off like a bullet. Gwen was fast but not as fast as ripjaws.

They swam out to a Dingy ((AHAHAHA THAT'S A FUNNY WORD! Oh sry…..Pleaz continue….)) which was about half a mile out.

It took ripjaws at least 1 minute and 10 seconds to get there and back. When he got back on shore he looked back at gwen. It was tough for her because of the waves coming in and the current pushing her back.

**Finally she got to the dingy but she was breathing hard because it takes a lot of effort to swim past all those waves.**

(( I know what ya mean…actually I don't…I cant swim in deep water…I swim in my pool but im scared of the ocean since my little run in with a jellyfish TT ITS ALLMY DAMN AUNTS FAULT! WHO LEAVS A LITTLE KID IN THE OCEAN AND TELLING HER TO GO OUT FARTHER!... sry….))

"**Looks like gwen could use some help." Ripjaws said in a rough voice. Grandpa nodded and ripjaws swam out next to her.**

"Yo gwen you ok?" Ripjaws asked. "Im fine… im just catching my breath… these waves are tough to swim through…." Gwen holding onto the dingy while catching her breath.

"Want me to carry you back in?" Ripjaws looked at her. "It's ok I got it" Gwen then let go of the dingy and started to swim back. But the current was still pulling her out.

"On second thought…. Maybe I do need some help." Gwen replied over the waves. Ripjaws swam next to her and suddenly there was a beeping sound. "Uh-oh" Ripjaws looked down at the beeping item and suddenly there was ben.

Luckily ben was a excellent swimmer so her grabbed gwen, "Hold your breath, Were goin under the waves." Gwen nodded and took a deep breath like ben and they went under. The second they were under ben pulled gwen and him threw the ocean's waters when they were getting close gwen was loosing breath, but ben knew this and they were so close. But he stopped dead there and pulled her close.

Gwen gave him a confused look and suddenly she felt his lips on hers and his hands on the side of her face as he breathed air into her. It was like a underwater air kiss.

(( I don't know if there is such thing as it but this if my fic just say there is such thing as a air kiss!))

After a few seconds of that ben released her and grabbed her around the waist again and pulled her to the shore. When they came up and Gwen's feet could touch the sand they took in a deep breath and walked to the land.

Grandpa max was smiling, "well maybe that was a little to hard because of the strong currents today….." He rubbed the back of his head.

Gwen gave him a look, "Ya think?" Ben laughed quietly at her sarcasm.

"Im gonna take a break." Gwen said and walked over to the jeep. Grandpa max nodded.

Gwen got out her blue towel and spread it out and laid on her stomach, she put on her stylish dark sunglasses and pulled out her book and started reading while getting a tan.

"Ok ben how about we test your senses with wildmutt. I'll hide my watch somewhere in the sand and you go find it ok?" Grandpa max said taking off his silver watch.

When he ran off to hide it ben walked up next Gwen's figure and he looked down at her. Gwen looked up and pulled her sunglasses up on her head.

Ben put his hands in his swim trunks pockets and gave her a smirk.

"What" Gwen smiled at him giving him a curious smile.

"What did you think of that?" Ben still smirking raised a eyebrow. He was referring to the underwater kiss.

Gwen gave him a smirk of her own, "Well it was very interesting…let's do it again sometime." "Sometimes good for me" Ben gave her a big smile.

**Then heard his grandpa's heavy breathing as he ran up next to him. "Ok ben I hid it. Time to go search for it."  
**

**Ben nodded and got his watch and turned into wildmutt. After he morphed into it, he stood there and sniffed around.**

Then he took off running in a direction. A minute later ha came back.

Grandpa max looked around for the watch but didn't see it, "Ben where's the watch?" he held up his hands to emphasize his point.

Wildmutt opens his mouth and a huge clump of drool came out onto his hands. In the drool was the watch covered in mutt spit.

Grandpa max groaned in disgust. Gwen giggled from her spot on the ground. Wild mutt panted like a dog and Gwen got up and walked over to him and pet him on the head. "Good wildmutt" She said as if talking to a little dog that just did a trick.

Grandpa max shook the watch trying to get the slime off, "ya…good…." He walked off to try and clean it.

Gwen wanted to have more fun so she got a frisbee and held it out, "You want the toy?" She said in a dog loving voice again.

Wildmutt got into a dog pounce position. If he had a tail he would be wagging it like a true dog.

Gwen threw the Frisbee with all her might and it went far. The second she threw it wildmutt was off chasing it. It was like a primal urge to catch it, like he was really a dog.

He ran far and jumped up catching the frisbee in his mouth. He brought it back to gwen. She threw it for a while and then she started to get tired. So when he brought it back he was so hyper he forgot to stop and Gwen saw this and held out her arms like a signal to stop. 

**Suddenly there was that beeping again and there now was ben running towards her with a smirk and then he stopped inches from her. Gwen was covering her face thinking wildmutt was going to plow into her but when noting happened. She moved her arms to see a smirking ben in front of her.**

He started laughing and feel over clutching his side, "AHAHAHAHAH you should have ahahahah seen your face ahahahahahaha!"

Gwen put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

**Grandpa max came back over with his new clean watch and smiled at them, "Hay guys how about we take a break? I just got a call and a old friend of mine is also in town. I know how both you hate to sit around for a long time and listen to us adults talk about the past and all. So how about both of you go out sight seeing for about 4 hours and meet me back here ok?"**

Gwen and ben nodded there head.

"I'll let you guys take the jeep because I'll be taking the RV." Grandpa max said while looking at both of them.

"Really Oh thanx grandpa!" Ben said in an excited manner. Grandpa smiled and got in the rental jeep and waited for them.

**Gwen went to her bag and pulled out a spare change of clothes. She knew she would need them so she packed them. Gwen just slipped them on over her almost dry bathing suite.**

Ben just threw on his baggy black pants he came with and baggy white t-shirt with white sneakers.

**Gwen just had on simple kaki, baggy Capri's, with a black shirt that had torn fishnet in shreds for sleeves that hung in small strands, and black converse.**

((my friend has a shirt like that it's so cute!))

**After they were done, they went to the jeep and grandpa max drove them to the hotel. When the got there grandpa max out of the jeep and ben took his place in the drivers seat.**

Grandpa max looked back at them with a stern look, "Now don't go causing trouble or anything, also be careful with the jeep…it's a rental." 

**Ben waved a hand at him, "Don't worry grandpa! I got it all under control, no worries, we will be good." Ben gave a smile.**

Grandpa max nodded and went off to the RV and drove off. When he was out of sight Gwen looked over at ben from her passenger seat next to him. "You good? HA!" Gwen said mockingly.

**Ben gave her a pout look, "Oh come on Gwen I can be good….when I feel like it…. But for today I can't make any promises…" Gwen smirked, "I already know that…. So where we going?"**

"Let's just drive around and see if we see anything." Ben suggested. Gwen nodded and they put on there seatbelts and drove off. 

**For the first hour they both went to a clothes store where gwen bought a lot of bags of clothes which she made ben carry. Then they went to a busy street corner where people go to entertain other people by doing stunts or tricks to get money. After that they just walked around together holding hands or like they were doing right now ben had his arm around her waist while in his other hand he had a slurpy, and gwen had a slurpy in her hand to while her other hand was around ben. **

**She had her camera wither all day so she took some fun pictures. They were really enjoying themselves. Ben was so happy to be around Gwen and he thought nothing could ruin this day.**

**Somewhere else a little farther from where ben and gwen was, Grandpa max was pulling into the driveway of his friends apartment room to where he was staying.**

He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. Then the door opened to reveal a old man the same age as grandpa max and he had short grey hair, and had a regular body size and was about the same height as grandpa max. He had a big grin on his face.

"Max old buddy!" He shouted out and opened the door. "Come in, come in." 

**Grandpa max walked in and the guy closed the door behind him. He walked over to max and they shook hands. "It's great to see ya again Ted." Grandpa max had on a smile.**

"Likewise pale. Oh you remember my wife Sara?" Ted said as a woman came in from the kitchen, she was just a little bit younger than ted and she had short blond hair that went to about a little above her shoulders. She has blue eyes and was just a little bit shorter than both men, she had on a white sun dress with white sandals. When she came in she hugged max lightly and pulled away. "Oh my max it's been to long since we last saw you." She said with a warm smile.

"Yes we really do need to catch up." Max smiled back.

They heard a door shut from the small apartment hallway and a boy the same age as ben and gwen walked in. He was the same height as Ben, but he has short, spiky blond hair, brown eyes, he had just an average body that looked like he worked out but not a lot. ((Ben's body is way hotter cuz he worked out almost every day!)) He had on old, torn up blue jeans, and a black shirt that had 'Linkin Park' on it in red letters, and black vans on his feet.

**He looked up at the adults and acted like he was bored to death.**

Ted smiled, "Max I think you remember my son Jason?" He held his hand out as a sign for Jason to come here.

Sighing in annoyance Jason walked over to them where he and max shook hands. "Nice to meet you Jason, last time I saw you, you were about 2 years old." Grandpa max smiled in remembering it.

Jason just gave him a dull look, "ya…sure..." 

Grandpa max let go of his hand, "I have my grand son and a girl that's now a very close friend of the family with me, there your age."

Jason looked interested but then grandpa max said, "But I let them drive off to do some sight seeing."

Jason looked depressed now not having anybody his age around. Grandpa max saw this and smiled, "How about I give them a call and you can meet them somewhere?" Jason smiled and looked at his parents. They smiled, "Well only if it isn't much trouble?" Sara asked kindly. Grandpa max shook his head, "No trouble at all I'll just call Ben's cell phone and tell them to meet you at a restaurant."

**Grandpa max took out his old cell phone and dialed ben's number.**

(( Im not good at writing phone conversations so this is how ill write it for now))

Ring….Ring…..

Ben: Hello?

Grandpa max: Hay ben its grandpa. Listen up, im at my friends house and he has a son both your and Gwen's age so would it be alright if he meet both you guys at a restaurant?"

Ben: Hmmmm sure I guess that would be ok….. 

**Grandpa max: Great….**

He made a decision of where they will meet and hung up.

Grandpa max smiled at his friends, "They said they will meet you at a restaurant called 'Sonics' ok?"

Jason grinned and nodded is head, "That ain't far from here. I'll skateboard." He got his black skateboard out that had a red skull on the back. (( I have a skateboard like that but I don't have the time to use it lately….i always fall on my ass --….))

**He put on some fingerless gloves and a black helmet, without clicking it on he just left the buckle undone. "C-ya" He yelled and ran out the door.**

Sara and ted sighed as he left. Grandpa max noticed this and looked at them, "Something wrong?" He asked.

**Sara brought out some sandwiches and other small appetizers and lemonade as she talked, "Well you see….Jason has a bit of problems making friends…."**

"How so?" Max stared at them while eating a tuna sandwich. Sara sat next to her husband on the couch while max sat in a recliner chair.

Ted picked up his own sandwich, "Jason just seems a bit oh how should I put it?" He tried to think of a work when Sara said, "Immature". "Yes that's the word. Jason is just a little immature for his age…. He has friends at home but he just thinks everything is funny when it's bad."

Ted ate his sandwich, Sara took a sip of her lemonade, "Yes he sometimes is a little rough with others like pushing and stuff like that, he just doesn't know when to stop, we give him medication from his doctor."

"If he doesn't take it then he will sometimes get really angry at the smallest thing. But don't worry, he took his medication this morning." Ted smiled. Grandpa max smiled back, "I know how kids are these day's, I got a grandson who likes science comic books and getting into mischief."

**They laughed and talked about old times back in the day and stuff like that.**

Now we see Ben and Gwen driving towards the sonic restaurant. ((I luv that place its so kool! I go there all the time for my birthday lunch!))

Ben told Gwen they would have to spend time with his old friend's kid. Both were a little sad now because they wanted to have alone time to themselves. 

**They pulled up into the parking lot and walked in and saw down at a booth to wait for this guy.**

((At sonic's you can sit in your car and they bring you your food on sometimes on skates, but you can go in to eat too.))

**After about 10 minutes of waiting they both ordered a soda and talked. Suddenly the door's opened and in walked a boy around there age.**

He looked around and then his eyes landed on ben and Gwen. His eyes widened when he saw gwen. She was like an angel, they didn't see him walk in and she was laughing at something ben said. Jason after staring at her for a while walked over.

When he was in front of there table he looked at Gwen. Both ben and Gwen looked at him and ben asked, "Hey dude are you Jason?" He wasn't even paying attention to ben. Ben didn't like the look he had so he spoke louder this time breaking Jason out of his day dream, "YO DUDE ARE YOU JASON!" Jason looked over at him annoyed. "Ya im Jason." He said while getting a bored look.

Gwen and ben were sitting in the same side of the booth so Jason sat across from Gwen.

Ben looked at him and thought maybe he should give this guy a chance so he smiled, "Hay im ben." He held out his hand.

Jason didn't take it he just nodded his head and looked at gwen smiling, "What's your name?"

Gwen didn't like the look in his eye as much as ben but she smiled, "Hi im gwen."

**Jason smiled and started to wander off in a day dream when he noticed ben put his arm around gwen's waist. "She's my girlfriend dude." Ben said is a happy tone while giving a grin. When Jason heard this he instantly did not like ben.**

"**Well should we go?" Gwen suggested and both guys nodded and they got up. Jason started thinking mean thoughts ((ohhh somebody didn't take there medicationnnnnn!)). That's when he decided to be the prankster for today and his target was ben.  
**

**/ END CHAPTER 6\\**

**A.N: YO EVERYONE WUD YA THINK! Next chapter commin up soon  
Also vote if you want me to put a really good romance ben/gwen scene in the next chapter! Im still deciding if they should do it or not But if you want a kick ass romance scene in the next chapter then review.  
Thankx DragonSword35d! your review help me come up with this whole voting if the reviewers want a big romance scene much obliged!**

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!


	7. Lol Are You Trying To Break Us Up?

**A.N: YO CHIKAS AND DUDES! Im back with another chapter **

**Thanx for your reviews and thanx blade100, you gave me a guud idea with your review! Also I don't own Ben 10 TT…… **

**Im dedicating this chapter to my poor dog that's in the hospital TT hes really sick! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Anyways heres the next chapter…….. **

**Enjoy!**

**Last Time On Ben 10:**

**  
Ben looked at him and thought maybe he should give this guy a chance so he smiled, "Hay im ben." He held out his hand. **

**Jason didn't take it he just nodded his head and looked at gwen smiling, "What's your name?" **

**Gwen didn't like the look in his eye as much as ben but she smiled, "Hi im gwen."**

**Jason smiled and started to wander off in a day dream when he noticed ben put his arm around gwen's waist. "She's my girlfriend dude." Ben said is a happy tone while giving a grin. When Jason heard this he instantly did not like ben.**

"**Well should we go?" Gwen suggested and both guys nodded and they got up. Jason started thinking mean thoughts ((ohhh somebody didn't take there medicationnnnnn!)). That's when he decided to be the prankster for today and his target was ben.**

**Now:**

**/Chapter 7: Lol Are You Trying To Break Us Up?\\**

**Back with Grandpa max we see him, his old friend Ted and his wife Sara sitting in the living room of there apartment they rented and looking at old pictures.**

**Ted and sara were showing max pictures from there wedding which max was Ted's best man. Also they showed him pictures of Jason as a baby growing up. **

**Max showed them pictures of ben and gwen as kids too, ((they don't know gwen use to be his cousin)). **

**After showing some pictures and having some laughs about how kids can be ted said, "ahahahah also when Jason was about 10 he started to say he could see ghosts and talk to them ahahahah kids and there imagination. But they stopped when he started taking his medication." Ted took a sip of his lemonade. **

**Max looked up at him, "What do you mean he could see ghosts?" Sara refilled there drinks and said, "Well he would say there coming and they can control him and he sometimes blames them for when he does something wrong, but now he takes responsibility instead of blaming them." She sat down smiling.**

Grandpa max smiled and drink his lemonade but he was thinking, 'I hope what they mean about him making up the ghosts are true.' 

**Then they got into conversations about the old days again.**

**While walking out Ben still had his arm around Gwen as they walked to the jeep. Jason was shooting him death glares.**

**Ben got in the drivers seat and gwen got in next to him in the passenger while Jason threw his skateboard in the back and sat next to it. He started the car and drove off onto a road, "So were to next?" Ben asked while he drove. Gwen thought for a while, thinking of where to go.**

((Crap I got writers block….. im making this up as I go along remember? Hmmmm….))

"**What if we just walk around and see if anything comes to us?" Gwen suggested. Ben nodded too and gwen looked over the seat back at Jason, "That ok with you?" she asked. Jason just gave a smile and nodded.**

"Great well ill park the jeep somewhere close." Ben looked for a parking space.

Jason in the back was thinking of something in deep thought about what to do to ben.

After a few minutes they found a perfect spot and when ben parked it he, Gwen and Jason jumped out. Jason took his skateboard and carried it at his side. 

**They walked on a street corner that had tons of shops, restaurants, and other stuff. Ben put his arm around Gwen as they walked and Jason just tried to ignore it. A few minutes later they walked into a mall ((I know I said they went shopping but that was in a store…. This is a mall…. )). **

**First they walked into a cd store and they looked around.**

(( I know I know…you can get free ones online but come on I have major writers block! I was stuck here for like 6 hours!))

They then went into some other stores and it was gwen who mostly bought stuff. But during there little shopping time there were some "accidents" that mostly happened to Ben.

Like when they were in a clothes store looking around and a foot that belonged to Jason just happened to appear in front of where ben was walking and it caused ben to fall into a rack of clothes and come out with a pare of pants on his head. This only made gwen giggle and help him up and peek under the pants on his head. Ben and her laughed while Jason cursed under his breath and walked on with a giggling gwen and a laughing ben.

Also there was the incident of when they were in the cd store and ben was walking down a row when a shopping cart bumped him and made him fall backwards on his ass. While Jason was laughing he stopped when gwen ran over and she was all, "Oh Ben are you ok?" Ben sat up and said, "I guess but my head kind of hurts." He rubbed it and gwen kissed it. "Anywhere else?" She smiled. Ben got a grin then a fake pain look and said, "Yea it hurts here." He pointed to his arm which gwen kissed, "And here." Ben said and kissed her on the lips. Gwen smiled threw the kiss. Jason was annoyed at no end that none of this was working.

**Plus there was the one where they were in a pet store because gwen saw the puppies and she had to pet them. While her and Ben looked at them, Jason got a ferret and lightly placed it on the floor right next to ben's foot. The ferret silently creped up his open pant leg. Ben jumped up and started laughing while yelling and waving his hands up, "Ah OH EH! GET IT OUT!" he jumped around.**

He was about to yank his pants off when gwen grabbed him and pulled him into a near bathroom and locked the door and all this time ben was fidgeting, "calm down ben you'll scare it" Gwen said in a calm voice. She put her hands on his pant button which made ben freeze. She not wanting to hurt the ferret stuck her hand down feeling around for it.   
((HE'S WEARIGN SWIM TRUNKS UNDER IT YOU PERVS! Lolol sry continue….))

Ben's eyes grew as wide as cups as his arms froze at his side as he tried not to move an inch and his face turning a dark shade of red. Gwen felt around blushing a little to and she finally felt it clinging to the inside of the side of his pant leg. Gently she pried it off and took it out. She looked up at ben's face and it was priceless. Ben was frozen stiff not even knowing she had gotten the ferret already. Next thing he knows there is a flash and he wakes from his dais and sees gwen holding a ferret in one hand and a camera in the other giggling. Even the ferret looked like it was mocking him. Ben then laughed himself as he buttoned up his pants.

When they came out of the bathroom some people were staring and gwen put the ferret back in it's home and they waked out. Jason looked irritated and crossed his clenched his teeth as he walked out behind a laughing ben and gwen.

**Now they were walking back to the car. It was now around dinner time and they had to be getting back. They drove to Jason's place first. When they got there they saw there old rv in the front so they knew grandpa max was there.**

**They got out and walked to the door. The door was unlocked so they walked in and saw ted and sara sitting on the couch and grandpa max in a chair across from them. They looked up and smiled, Sara got up first, "Oh your back, good."**

Gwen and ben came in and stood next to max. Ted stood up and him and sara walked over to them, and sara spoke first, "Oh so this must be the famous ben and gwen I've heard so much about." Sara said smiling holding her hand out which gwen took and shook. Ted shook ben's hand to.

Grandpa max stood up next, "Well we better be going." Ted then asked, "Hey how long are you going to be in town?" Grandpa max thought, "Maybe another day or so." He replied, "Great well so are we and it just so happens we have tickets for a water park where they had a tank and lagoon of all typed of sea animals. We have extra tickets if you would like to go with us." Sara said smiling.  
(( No it's not sea world….but its kinda like it….))

Grandpa max smiled, "That would be wonderful." So they made plans to meet up tomorrow to go to the park.

Saying goodbye Grandpa max drove the rv to there apartment while ben and gwen drove the jeep.

When they got to the apartment it was already night and since grandpa max ate at his friends house and ben and gwen ate at the mall they just went to there rooms. Grandpa max told them the time to be up and then he went to bed also. It was dark outside now.

Ben was still wide awake and he looked over at gwen, "Hay gwen how about we go swimming in the pool?" Ben gave her a pleading look .Gwen looked up and then at her watch which said 12:23 on it. She also was wide awake and felt like going for a nice swim. Looking up at ben she smiled, "Ok let's go. But we have to be real quiet so not to wake anybody up." Ben nodded and they went to the pool.

When they got there the water was a little wavy but only because of the wink but not a lot just a tiny bit. Also some colorful lights in the bottom of the pool were lit up. Nobody was in sighed so they went and took off there clothes which they had there bathing suites under.

(( Here's the romance scene I promised ))

Gwen went to the edge and stuck her foot in the water to feel the temperature. It was a little cold. Ben looked up from where he was taking his shirt off and looked at her, she had her back to him. He got a evil smirk on his face and snuck up behind her.

Next thing gwen knows she feels bens arms around her and the feeling like she's falling. The next feeling was ice cold water touching her skin.

She swam to the top and gasped for air as she swam to the edge. Ben came up next laughing like crazy. Gwen looked over at him and splashed him, "Why did you do that?" She hissed. Ben swam around her and smiling said "I felt like havin a little fun is all."

Gwen rolled her eyes and was almost to the edge while saying, "It's freezing." Then she felt bens arms around her before he could get to the edge. She looked up into ben's eyes and she almost lost herself in them.

"You know I distinctly remembered someone making plans to do something with me sometime. Oh now who was it?" He said in a mock thinking voice.

Gwen giggled and wrapped her arms around ben's neck, "Oh I remembered" Ben smirked and before gwen could say anything else he took a deep breath quickly and dunked under water, which caught gwen off guard.

Now they were underwater and gwen felt bens lips on hers. Then she felt warm air and she closes her eyes and tightens her arms around bens neck. The kiss becomes more passionate as ben's tongue slipped in her mouth and caressed hers. Gwen liked the feel as the cold water around them disappeared and she felt so warm now with one of his arms around her waist while the other wa on the back of her neck pressing herself to him.

Ben was also in heaven now. He only wanted to experience this feeling with gwen and nobody else. He was happy they were in cold water right now. ((LOL wink wink hehehehe))

But eventually they had to come up for air and they did. When they did they both took a deep breath and looked into each others eyes while breathing hard. "Wow" was all gwen could say. Ben smirked and wrapped his arms around her and they felt like they were floating. 

Gwen felt her back press up to the edge of the pool and she felt ben kiss her neck lightly. Then she kissed him in a battle of tongues. She wrapped her legs around his waist underwater as they continued to kiss. Finally ben won and continued to kiss her.

Gwen had her arms around his neck and she slowly pulled them down his strong chest making ben shiver into the kiss. He loved the feel of her hands. She caressed down to his muscular six pack and then slowly went up again and then she wrapped them around his neck once again. 

**When they broke from a kiss for air he would pull back after they took a breath and he kissed down her neck and sucked lightly and on her shoulders. Gwen moaned as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. Ben went back to her mouth and they started to battle tongues and they were moaning. Ben was thanking the gods that they were in cold water. One of ben's hands slipped down her waist and onto the leg that was wrapped around him and helped hold her up better.**

They were doing this for a while until they heard a door open and they quickly broke from there trance and pulled away from each other.

"Hello? Anybody out here?" Yelled the owner of the hotel, Mr. Aboray as he walked to the pool shining a flashlight. Ben and gwen were blushing tomato red as ben held up his hand, "Hey its just us out for a nightly swim." 

Mr. Aboray shined the flashlight on them and it made ben and gwen hold there hand up to shield there eyes from the blinding light.

"Oh hey there kids, I thought I heard a strange noise out here that sounded like some moaning… Well I guess it was just the spirits or some animal." He said shrugging.

Ben and gwen blushed more and laughed weakly, "Yea.. hehe.. a animal…." Ben said rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

Mr. Aboray walked in while waving behind him, "Well night kids." Then he disappeared in the hotel.

Gwen and Ben looked at each other and started laughing at being caught. Then they decided the should go in, they didn't realize the were in the pool for about a hour.

When they got out they dried off and got there clothes as they walked to there room.

When they got in gwen went to the bathroom to change. After a while she came out and saw ben changed to, and laying in bed.

She walked over to him and laid next to him. Ben turned to see her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "Sooooo… what did you think?" He raised an eyebrow at her as he smirked. Gwen gave a thinking look as she said, "Hmmmm it was….Amazingly hott!" Gwen giggled as ben kissed her again. 

"Night Love" Ben said as he cuddles up with her. Gwen giggled at the name and replied, "night sweetie", and she cuddled up to him.

They feel asleep after a while and dreamed of each other all night.

But as they slept they didn't know what was going on at Jason's place.

Jason laid in his bed annoyed while thinking of a way to get ben and gwen to break up.

"UGH! I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING!" he yelled frustrated as he sat up and grabbed his head.

"Well maybe I can help" Said a voice. Jason sighed as he tried to ignore it. Ever since he was a kid, ghosts have been coming to him and he cans see them and hear them. He just told his parents there gone so they will stop making him see doctors and stuff.

"Im not interested." He said dully. Then a man in a dark trench coat and hat appeared next to him. "I know your problem…. You want gwen and you want ben out of the way…. And I know the perfect way" He said.

Jason looked up at him, "… Im listening…." He said.

Next thing he knows this guy has his hand on jason's head and then he sees a bright light and then everything normal again. Jason quickly yanks back. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" he yelled.

The man smiled and said, "Don't worry…I just gave you a new gift besides the ability to see my kind."

Jason looked at his hands which felt tingly. Then he looked at the man, "Who are you?" he said in a whisper.

The man took off his hat and smiled, "Call me Dantay….Also the feeling you feel now if the power I just gave you."

**Jason gave him a confused look, "What power?" Dantay walked next to him and placed a hand oh his shoulder, "You now have the ability to change into anything you want and control object's with your mind." He said.**

"But why" Jason looked up at him confused still. "Oh these aren't for free my boy….you have to do something for me." He said with a smirk.

Jason looked him up and down, "What do you want?" Dantay just stared at him, "I want the watch on ben's arm, it has a lot of power to morph him into 10 powerful aliens and I want it. If you get it for me then I can guarantee you that gwen will be all yours by the end of it all." He smirked again.

Jason thought about this and smirked too, "It's a deal….Now how do I use these powers of mine?" Jason stood straight.

Dantay smiled evilly as he showed Jason how to use his power to the extreme. All night they practiced till Jason was now the master of his powers. It was really early in the morning.

"I must leave now." Dantay said. "Wait what if I need to talk to you?" Jason said. "Don't worry…. I will know when you need me and I will be watching. Goodbye partner." Dantay said as he disappeared.

Jason turned to his bed and laid down and used his mind powers to pull the blankets up as he smirked. Tomorrow he was going to take care of Ben Tennyson, and he was goin to make gwen his. 'Nothing will stand in my way' Jason thought as he slowly drifted to sleep. 'Not even his super powered alien forms can save him.' Then Jason fell asleep still smirking.

**/END CHAPTER 7\\**

A.N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE! I hade major writers block! I will get started on the next chapter and then go to bed cuz its 4:30 at night. Thankx for all the people who reviewed!

Thanx too

The Striker  
blade100  
Katie

**DragonSword35d**

**Minori Yamada  
Satsu**

**For reviewing so far this is a list of all the reviewers who have reviewed so far**

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	8. AN! read me!

**A.N:**

HAY EVERYONE!

I wont be able to update for a couple of days! Im going on a road trip to my friends house at the beach! Yes I know I cant barley swim in the ocean …. Or a pool…. but this is a perfect chance to try!

**When I get back ill totally update the next chapter! Cuz while im gone ill be thinking of wut to do with the story! Ill be thinking of new chapters and when I get back ill write tons of chapters….i think….anyways! its summer so im gonna enjoy myself! GET A TAN AND CHILL!**

well much luv! I gotta pack! Im leavin tomorrow woot!

Much Luv ya'll! Peace Out! Syanora! Chow! C-ya! AND BYE!

**v**

**--Sign: **

**ChA-cHa**


	9. Is This A Water Park Or A Death Trap?

Hay everyone im back from the beach! Sry it took so long. Anyways guess wut…I CONQURED MY FEAR OF THE OCEAN…kind of…..not really…. Well close…. Sooooo I thought about this chapter and im kinda know wut im gonna write about…. Well hmmmm nothing more to really say….  
Oh ya ide like to thank everyone who reviewed so far

dbzgtfan2004

divinedragon7

mysterygal02

shewhodanceswithphoenixes

scarecrow

blade100

Katie

Oblivion882

Illusion Sky

DragonSword35d

The Striker

satsu

Iambrokenheart13

Nozdormi

Shadow GX

Thanx for your reviews! When I came back I was all "HOLY SHIT 36 REVIEWS!" lol! Anyways I would like to ask something else!

When you review give me your opinion if you want this story in BOLD or Not bold?

Well then heres the next chapter Enjoy!

Last Time On Ben 10:

Jason looked him up and down, "What do you want?" Dantay just stared at him, "I want the watch on Ben's arm, it has a lot of power to morph him into 10 powerful aliens and I want it. If you get it for me then I can guarantee you that Gwen will be all yours by the end of it all." He smirked again.

Jason thought about this and smirked too, "It's a deal….Now how do I use these powers of mine?" Jason stood straight.

Dantay smiled evilly as he showed Jason how to use his power to the extreme. All night they practiced till Jason was now the master of his powers. It was really early in the morning.

"I must leave now." Dantay said. "Wait what if I need to talk to you?" Jason said. "Don't worry…. I will know when you need me and I will be watching. Goodbye partner." Dantay said as he disappeared.

Jason turned to his bed and laid down and used his mind powers to pull the blankets up as he smirked. Tomorrow he was going to take care of Ben Tennyson, and he was goin to make gwen his. 'Nothing will stand in my way' Jason thought as he slowly drifted to sleep. 'Not even his super powered alien forms can save him.' Then Jason fell asleep still smirking.

Now:

/ Chapter 9: Is This A Water Park Or A Death Trap?\

It was early in the morning. Both Ben and Gwen were up, dressed, and were both snacking on some breakfast.

Gwen was eating an apple and Ben has a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth while he was tying his sneakers. Gwen was dressed in dark blue hip huggers that flared out at the bottom and a white tank top. Also her white sneaker with the blue shoe laces and her hair was down.

Ben finished tying his sneakers and stood up. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black baggy pants with his black sneakers and of course his omnitrix on his wrist to.

Both of them had there swim suit under there clothes because there going to a WATER park thing.

Gwen was packing a small backpack to carry with her. Ben finished his toast and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and sat his head on her shoulder smirking. Gwen smiled softly as she kept putting stuff in the bag.

They just stood there completely comfortable then they heard the doorknob shaking and Ben quickly let go and pretended to be looking at his omnitrix. The door opened and in walked grandpa max.

"Hay you two lets go." He said as he walked out and to the jeep.

Gwen threw on her sunglasses and slung her small shoulder backpack over her shoulder. Ben followed in pursuit.

They got in the jeep and Ben sat up front and Gwen in the back but not before they 'fought' over shotgun and ended up rock paper scissors which Ben won with rock against scissors.

They drove down to Grandpas friends' house. When they pulled up Ted, Sara, and Jason walked out. Jason in just some black ripped up cargo pants and a black shirt with a snake eyes on them. His parents were dressed in regular clothes like they wore yesterday.

When Jason saw Gwen he smirked and took her hand and kissed it, "Great to see you again Gwen." Gwen cringed at his look and gave a fake smile and pulled her hand away. Ben had an angry look on his face like he wanted to hit Jason. Gwen went next to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Ted asked as him and his wife got in there blue mini van. Grandpa max gave Ben the keys to the jeep. "You can drive the jeep while I ride with Ted and Sara" Grandpa Max said smiling and walked off to Ted's car.

Ben smirked and climbed in the driver's seat as Gwen climbed in next to him. Jason jumped in the back.

Ben followed Ted and Sara's car. It was quiet in the car except for Jason kept asking Gwen questions about herself.

"So Gwen were do you go to school?" Jason gave a smirk. Gwen didn't look back at him but she replied, "Um well I guess ill be going to Ben's school after summer, right Ben?" Gwen asked looking at him. Ben smirked and took her hand while still keeping his other hand on the wheel and looking at the road. "Yeah," he said in a comforting tone.

Jason got a ticked off look as he tried to talk again, "Do you like movies?" But before Gwen could answer Ben answered for her while rolling his eyes. "Pfft, of course she likes movies I mean who don't?" Ben said still looking at the road. Gwen giggled as Jason glared at Ben's back.

Jason crossed his arms, thinking of ways to get Ben out of the picture and also get his omnitrix.

Finally the pulled up to a big parking lot filled with hundreds of cars. Ben found a parking space in the middle and they all got out and walked to the front. They saw Max, Ted, and Sara standing there waiting for them. Once they were all together they walked to the line of people to get in. When they got to the front they handed the person that takes the tickets there tickets. Then they walked in the park.

Inside the park it was huge. There were many small but wide buildings like gift shops, restaurants, and other booths for things. In the center of the park was a huge lagoon that was used for most of the things there like shows, some water bumper rides, and other stuff. But the lagoon was attached to the ocean but there was a wired fence to cut it off and keep the dolphins and other sea animals in or out.

It was like a mini beach kind of and there was an underwater walk threw where people walk threw glass tunnels underwater to see the fish and other animals.

There was a bunch of tall bleachers in front of one side of the lagoon for people to sit and watch the shows that the people at the park perform. Also there were building that you can go into to take tours about fish and the underwater world. At this park you can go into buildings that have live tanks with fishes of all kinds in it like a museum.

This place was nice for people to come to, because everywhere you would see a happy family smiling and laughing together or a couple holding hands on there date or tourists just coming around to look.

As they looked around grandpa Max and Ted and Sara were talking about wanting to go take a tour threw a fish museum to look up there history and other educational stuff. "Hay kids we're going to the fish museum to look at there prehistoric fish fossils. Wanna come?" Grandpa Max said smiling.

Ben and Gwen put on fake smiled as Ben rubbed the back of his head, "Um grandpa ummm me and Gwen were gonna go check out the other stuff in the park." Gwen nodded her head.

Grandpa max understood what he really meant and nodded his head, "Ok, well Jason why don't you go with them? It will be better than being stuck with me and your parents." Grandpa max, Ted and Sara laughed at that. Jason nodded his head and all three teenagers turned and walked off.

As soon as they were out of sight Ben took hold of Gwen's hand and she smiled at him as they walked and Jason averted his eyes looking around for something.

The first thing they did was go to a fish aquarium where the tank is below you and you get to see the little fishes, and then walk into the small aquarium to look at them threw the glass.

((This place is like sea world but its more like half of sea world and half I saw in a movie.))

They walked over a large bridge over a body of water that had all kinds of fish below it. Gwen didn't want to fall in so she clung to bens arm a little titer. Ben smirked as he put his arm around her.

When they got over they entered a building with large tanks everywhere. It was pretty chilly in there and Gwen snuggled into ben more as she smiled. They all walked to a tank where they saw a bunch of angel fish and Gwen thought they were beautiful.

Then they came to a blow fish that was small but it puffed up and Ben puffed his cheeks and chest out like the sea creature did making gwen giggle at Ben's face resembled the puffed out fish.

While Ben and Gwen walked around the large room looking at the tanked fish, Jason was looking at the puffed out fish and glared at it making the fish deflate and swim away. He looked down and read a label in his head that was something next to the picture of the different fishes in the tank like the eel, jelly fish, blow fish, and other fish just because he was bored.

Jason looked over to a laughing Gwen and Ben as they looked at a school of baby fish that were so cute it put a smile on your face, every face except Jason. Thinking to himself he smirked as he formed a small plan in his head. It may not be the big plan that he and his partner had plan the other night but Jason just might as well have a little fun.

About 30 minutes later after they got tired of looking at the fish and the chilly air conditioner they started to walkout the exit which is like the entrance because its over a large pool of water except this time it had shall sharks in it that were about medium sized like hammer heads, mako, Tiger sharks and others. Jason walked ahead and got to the end first as Ben and Gwen were in the middle.

Jason looked at the metal railings that were attached to the side and he concentrated his mind as the bolts on the rail started to loosen and turn off the sides slowly but quicker as he concentrates more.

As Ben and Gwen kept walking looking down at the water below they felt the bridge get wobblier. The next thing they know the end suddenly collapsed making the bridge fall into the deep water below. Ben and Gwen felt the rush of air around them as they fell and then the cold water surrounded them. Ben wrapped Gwen in his arms as they fell into the water.

There were only about 5 other people on the bridge too but they were either at the end or at the beginning so people on the other sides helped them out but Ben and Gwen were in the middle when they fell.

The water surrounded them as Ben opened his eyes seeing Gwen still had her eyes closed as she gripped him. Ben saw they were sinking so he started to swim up but something at the corner oh his eyes moved and he looked over to see they were being circled by some sharks. At first Ben thought that these were trained sharks that wouldn't hurt people because it grew up in captivity and it was fed daily but when he saw the look in there eyes he knew he was wrong.

Gwen opened her eyes and saw Ben swimming up slowly while keeping his eyes on something. Gwen could only hold her breath for so long as she looked to where he was looking and she almost screamed letting out all her air but she didn't, she just clung to Ben more.

When they reached the top Ben swam over to the edge and when they got to a ladder kind of thing that the workers use to climb down to feed the sharks, Ben pushed Gwen to it but right when her hands touched the cold metal a shark shot forward.

Turning around quickly Ben shot his fist out and punched the shark in the tip of its nose making it turn sideways. Gwen quickly climbed the rail with Ben behind her.

When they got to the top people were gathering around to look down into the tank to see if anyone was in there. Not wanting to get to much attention Ben grabbed Gwen's hand and they took off running past shops and food places. Jason was behind them.

After they stopped Gwen was panting and so was Ben. The 2 heroes were soaked down to the bone. Gwen's white shirt was see threw now and it clings to her chest, same goes to Ben. Jason was looking at Gwen's chest with a smirk. Gwen saw this and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide them. Ben also saw this and got a really pissed off look as he wrapped his arms around Gwen in a protective state.

If anybody saw them they would just think they got wet by one of the rides or something.

"You ok Gwen?" Ben asked as her kept his arms around her looking her up and down for signs of injuries. Gwen nodded as she wrapped her arms around Ben hugging him, "Thanx for saving me Ben."

Jason was crossing his arms as he looked over at them. After they hugged they started walking again with Ben still clinging to her and his head on her wet head.

Getting over the broken bridge incident Gwen looked threw her bag at all her stuff that was thankfully not damaged.

They walked around the park looking for something to do. After a while they stopped at another building of another aquarium but this time there was no bridge just a inside ride that you sit in a small boxed cars and it takes you around the large aquarium to look at the fish. It would give them a chance to just relax and stuff.

((Yes I was on a ride like this and it was so boring but it was very relaxing ))

They got in line which wasn't very long and they got it a small circular cart that had 2 rows of seats on it for 2 on top and 2 on the bottom but Ben and Gwen got on the top row and Jason sat on the bottom.

It got very dark as the slow moving ride entered a large room with a row of glass aquarium. There was a small speaker that talked about the underwater life. Each cart was separated so far apart for a relaxed feeling. The room had a blue light to it from the water from the glass. It was very cold.

Ben had his arm wrapped around Gwen as she leaned into him. Ben smirked as he leaned his head down to her neck and started lightly kissing it. Both ignored the voice of the pre-recorded voice coming from the speaker and Jason who was well aware of what was going on.

Gwen giggled at the feeling and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck as she leaned back on the circular wall that was behind them that curled up over there heads.

Ben then moved his head up and kissed Gwen as passionately as he dragged his tongue in her mouth and to taste her. He pressed her body against the circular wall with his hands around her. They were continuing to make out when the cart circled around to face the other side of the aquarium making Ben press himself to Gwen as they continued to kiss.

Gwen moved her hands to his still wet hair and neck as she wanted this kiss to last forever. When they would break apart Ben would kiss down her neck to the part where her shoulder and neck meet and suck lightly on it making Gwen moan slightly. She pulled his face back to hers to make out more as there wet clothes pressed against each other.

Jason had just about had enough as he heard the moaning and he was getting ticked off as he used his mind to turn the cart fast making the force throw Ben off Gwen.

Ben looked up from the force that pushed him back and thought it was just the cart they were in.

Suddenly the ride stopped all together, the lights going out and even the light from the fish tank went dark. Gwen gasped and grabbed hold of Ben in fear.

"W-what happened?" Gwen asked in a slight stutter. Ben wrapped a gentle arm around her, "I bet they just had a slight power outage, nothing wrong lets just sit her and it will start soon. Gwen nodded and they waited.

After waiting in the dark Gwen clung to Ben because she got a bad feeling like back at the hotel room that night. Ben also got a bad feeling.

Jason smirked as he sat there. They waited at least 15 minutes and they hadn't heard a sound except for there breathing.

"If the ride is broken down then why haven't they sent anyone to come get us?" Gwen asked trying to see something in the dark.

"I don't know but Im getting a bad feeling. I wish we had some light." Ben said in a soft tone.

"Maybe we should get out and walk to the front?" They heard Jason suggest. Ben hated to admit it but Jason was right. "Ya we probably should. Jason can you get out first and then help me get Gwen out so we don't get separated." Ben said.

Jason was smirking in the dark as he said, "Sure thing" And he jumped out on the side and held his hand out for Gwen. Gwen felt her hand being grabbed as Jason led her out to the side.

When she got to the edge of the cart she felt like someone lifting her up and setting her on soled ground but they didn't let go.

"Um Jason? You can let go no-"Gwen was cut off when she felt like someone kissed her quickly. She was so shocked she didn't know what happened.

Jason was kissing Gwen and when he saw she didn't slap him or pull away he thought she liked him to and he kissed her more forcefully and laid his hand on her hip while the other was around her head pushing her into the kiss. His hand went down to her ass.

Gwen then broke out of hr trance from shock and tried to push away and she felt his hand on her ass and her eyes went wider as she pushed and tried to pull but he was strong.

Ben heard silence and he didn't like it, "Gwen?" He said out as he jumped out of the cart thing and heard Gwen struggling to say something but sounded muffled. "Gwen!" Ben yelled louder.

Gwen finally slapped Jason and he let go and Gwen had tears in her eyes as she screamed, "BEN!"

Ben hard her yell and he felt around for her and felt her run into his arms like she knew he was there. Ben quickly wrapped his arms around her protectively as she cried.

Gwen was silently crying as she hugged Ben. Ben got a pissed look on his face as he looked up in the dark and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTERED!" Ben was so pissed.

He didn't hear a reply and he looked down at Gwen and asked her softly, "What did he do to you Gwen?" Gwen sniffled as she said in a whisper, "He kissed me and grabbed my butt."

Ben was shocked and then a small light above them came on and under it stood a smirking Jason. Darkness surrounded them and that only light was the only light in the aquarium now. It was like everyone outside of here had vanished and nobody was around except them.

Ben let go of Gwen and got in front of her with his fists clenched. He walked forward up to the smirking Jason and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him forward, "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH GWEN AGAIN!"

Ben yelled in anger. Jason just smirked as Ben threatened him, "Oh come on she enjoyed it, I know she did."

Gwen felt a chill go up her spin as he looked at her with those leering eyes.

Ben saw the look and then he did what only came to his mind. Ben lifted his fist and punched Jason square in the face. Jason was too caught up in Gwen to notice the hit and glared at Ben as he pushed away from him.

The next thing that happened was they got into a fist fight. Ben totally had the upper hand because he has been fighting aliens for many years and he could take on some guy.

Jason kicked Ben off of him sending ben across the room. Gwen gasped at the fight and ran over to Ben as he lay on the floor rubbing his head.

"Ben oh my gosh are you ok?" Gwen put her hands on his hand. They both looked at Jason under the only light.

"Come on Benjamin I know you can do better. Why don't you use one of your little alien friends to help you?" Jason smirked. Gwen and Ben looked at him amazed at how he knew about the omnitrix.

"Oh I know all about the omnitrix and its power, I even have my own power." Jason grinned as he started to change.

Ben and Gwen watched as he morphed. Jason grunted and groaned as his bones and flesh moved around to form the monster he wanted to become.

As he morphed Ben and Gwen gasped as the sickening sounds of crunching bones.

After a minute or so Jason finally transformed into a-.

/End Of Chapter 9\

A.n: Hay everyone sry it took so long to update I was at the beach for a while

Also thanx for the great reviews. I decided to make the story not in bold any more. It's just I was so use to writing in bold but I like to read when it's not bold either. Sorry for some of my grammar or spelling mistakes. I try to use my spell checker but I guess it skips some or something. From now ill proof read it and ill try to make it more bearable …

I take criticism well so don't worry about any suggestions you might make cuz I take them well so flames are welcomed.

Hmmm oh ya thanx for everyone who reviewed!

While was at the beach I thought about jaws a lot so im making the water park a mixture of sea world and the park from jaws.

Oh ya also the part I wrote about with the bridge collapsing that was based on a true even that happened up here a while ago it was freaking amazing cuz a bunch of people fell in the shark tank and im just sayin wut I heard on the news and stuff.

If anybody has any suggestions plez comment

Well I guess that's all. Ill start on the next chapter now, Im not a good writer but I luv to write so try and bear with me till I catch on with it!

well much luv everyone!

PEACE!

Lol BEN AND GWEN FOREVA!


	10. Who Will Win Ben Or Jason?

A.n: Hay everyone im back with another chapter! Thankx for the reviews and all!

Me: Well I guess we can start this chapter no-

Lawyers: WAIT JUST A MINUTE! You forgot something…

Me: Umm no I don't….

Lawyers: Say it or we will use out lawyer kung fu on you!  
Me: strikes fighting pose: BRING IT ON BITCH!

: Me and the lawyers fight in a big battle good vs. evil:

: after the battle im left standing:

me: WOOT DAT ASS WOOT DAT ASS I WON WOOHOO I RULE GO CHA-CHA!

Lawyers: THAT'S IT WERE SUEING!  
Me: NOOOOOOO FINE ILL SAY IT…… I DONT OWN BEN 10!  
Lawyers: there was that so hard? We will see you next chapter….

Me: waaaa……WAIT WHOS GONNA HELP ME CLEAN UP THIS MEGG WE MADE FIGHTING! BASTEREDS!

Anyways heres the next chapter…..

Last Time On Ben 10:

Jason kicked Ben off of him sending ben across the room. Gwen gasped at the fight and ran over to Ben as he lay on the floor rubbing his head.

"Ben oh my gosh are you ok?" Gwen put her hands on his hand. They both looked at Jason under the only light.

"Come on Benjamin I know you can do better. Why don't you use one of your little alien friends to help you?" Jason smirked. Gwen and Ben looked at him amazed at how he knew about the omnitrix.

"Oh I know all about the omnitrix and its power, I even have my own power." Jason grinned as he started to change.

Ben and Gwen watched as he morphed. Jason grunted and groaned as his bones and flesh moved around to form the monster he wanted to become.

As he morphed Ben and Gwen gasped as the sickening sounds of crunching bones.

After a minute or so Jason finally transformed into a-.

Now:

/Chapter 10: Who Will Win Ben Or Jason?\

After a minute or so Jason finally transformed into a large werewolf.

He stood up on his back legs with his gray, and black fur all spiked up and his fangs showing as he growled.

Ben stood up in front of Gwen and he quickly looked down at his watch and looked for the right alien to turn into.

After finding the right form on the watch Ben threw his hand on the green button and he was surrounded by light as he also changed into a creature.

A second later instead of seeing a human Ben there stood Ben in alien form known as fourarms.

Fourarms growled back at Jason and both of them stared into each other's glaring eyes. Gwen backed away till her back hit the wall of the cool glass which was the aquarium glass.

Everything has quiet when suddenly Jason shot forward with his moth open showing his fangs and his claws ready to cut its way threw anything. Fourarms grabbed Jason's clawed hangs and flung him over to his side of the room.

Quickly Jason jumped up and ran towards fourarms. The fight continued with many hits, punches, clawing and more.

Soon after a while Fourarms and Jason jumped apart panting. Fourarms had cuts all over his body from where he was cut. Jason had bruises and come cuts of his own.

They were ready to go at it again when a loud beeping noise was heard. "OH NO NOT NOW!" Fourarms yelled as he changed back into Ben. Ben laid there on his hands and knees. He had a cut on his cheek and head and some under his shirt which was ripped a little.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted as she ran over next to him. She pulled him in her arms as Ben tried to pick himself up. Jason still in his werewolf form walked towards them with his fangs gleaming in the only light they had.

Ben took hold of Gwen's shoulder and Gwen whispered, "Got any ideas?" Helping Ben stand.

"Ya just one…. RUN!" Ben yelled as they shot off down the dark walk way. Ben had Gwen's hand in his as they ran. They could hear the panting of Jason running behind them on all four's.

Finally they saw an emergency exit on the side wall. Ben thrusted it open and slammed it shut behind him. He and Gwen ran into the crowds looking for somewhere.

"We have to find grandpa!" Ben yelled but they heard the door being hit on. "First let's loose him!" Gwen yelled back.

Ben nodded as they ran; they weren't even looking at where they were going when they ran into the glass underwater tunnels in the shark lagoon.

(( Its an underwater shark tank where its all glass. I know a lot of them seem like aquariums but there all totally different.))

Ben and Gwen run threw different tunnels to try and see if they could loose him. They didn't hear anybody yelling about a were wolf so they slowed down to a stop and panted. Gwen and Ben thought they lost him.

"I think we lost him." Ben looked around to see barley anybody in this part of the tunnel just some random people who kept walking.

"We should find grandpa and get out of here Ben." Gwen said catching her breath.

Ben nodded as they walked down some tunnels keeping there eyes out for Jason. Ben took hold of Gwen's hand and stopped and so did Gwen as she looked at Ben confused as why they stopped, "Gwen im sorry I couldn't protect you when he kissed you. I shouldn't have-"Gwen cut him off by lightly kissing him. She just gave him a light peck and pulled away.

"It's ok Ben you did know he would do that. Besides you protected me fine when you found out." Gwen said smiling as she brushed some stray hair in front oh his face away.

They didn't even notice the huge great white shark looking at them. Sharks can smell blood from many miles away and Ben was bleeding from his wounds. But this was no ordinary shark.

Ben and Gwen were to caught up with looking into the others eyes smiling softly. Be leaned down slowly just to kiss her for forgiving him for not being about to protect her and telling it was not his fault. They were inches apart when suddenly the shark shot forward hitting the glass.

This caused Ben and Gwen to look over to see the Great white shark ready to charge again. They knew right away it was Jason because the shark had a smirk to it that made them know it was him instantly.

The shark charged again making the glass start to crack and water come in a little. Ben grabbed Gwen and they ran down more tunnels. When the glass cracked it sent off an alarm which many people evacuated except Ben and Gwen because they were lost.

Quickly they saw the doors began to close to keep the water out of certain areas and Ben ran faster and he and Gwen barley made it before a door closed on them.

They were in a room that looked like an area that was under construction for a new tunnel. It was dark and had tools lying around and there was a circular glass window to see out in the water.

Ben quickly grabbed Gwen by the waist and threw her to the floor under a desk that had some blue prints on it for the tunnel.

The second they were under the table a great white shark appeared by the window as its dark eyes looked around the room for its prey. After a while it swam on to the tunnels.

Ben was practically on top of Gwen as they closed there eyes and they held there breath even thought they didn't know they were till the exhaled.

The water in the room came up to just about past there knees and they were laying and crouching down so they were practically underwater kind of. They stood up and Ben still had Gwen in his arms.

After a moment of silence Ben stood up and said, "Im going out there." Gwen panicked and grabbed onto him. "But-"Before she could argue he interrupted her, "Gwen I have to fight him before he comes inhere and hurts you. I won't ever forgive myself if he takes you away from me." Ben said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Gwen nodded and suddenly she felt Ben kiss her, so passionately but he pulled away and smirked, "I promise ill come back to finish this." Gwen smirked to; "Well just be careful" Ben smiled and stood back. He hoped his watch would work and it seemed luck was smiling down on him because he pressed down the button and he transformed into Ripjaws.

Gwen stood back and watched as he went to the door and looked back at Gwen. Ripjaws forced the steel doors open making more water flood in but he squeezed out and pulled the door back together. The water was now up to her belly button Gwen shivered at the chill and went over to the window and looked out it hoping to see her boyfriend.

Ripjaws was now in his natural environment underwater where he is best at fighting. He looked around for the shark but didn't see anything so he swam around and he came to the window and he looked in it and saw Gwen looking back at him smiling. He smiled back at her and then concentrated on where Jason was.

It was silent when he heard a huge bang underwater and looked over to see Jason trying to break into the metal doors that Gwen was in. Quickly swimming over Ripjaws threw a punch at him to get him away from the door. Ripjaws saw a small dent in the doors but it was enough to let is a little bit of water.

Gwen screamed at the water coming in. In a matter of seconds she would be underwater.

Ripjaws swam at Jason quick and grabbed him by his fins.

Jason then morphed causing Ripjaws to let go of his fin. Now instead of a plane great white shark there was a more monster version of it. He looked like ripjaws with legs and large teeth but he had a pointed fin on his back and he was gray and white with the same dark eyes. He was more sharks like version of ripjaws.

They swam at each other fast and clashed with clawing and bighting. After a while Ripjaws knew he couldn't keep this up for long so he quickly grabbed Jason by the back of his fin and took his clawed hand and slammed it on the back of his neck like thing causing a deep cut.

Jason screamed but Ripjaws wasn't done yet he clawed him all over, his face, chest, and back. Jason screamed trying to get Ripjaws off but he ran out of energy and then used his mind powers to force him off and Jason swam away to heal quickly.

Ripjaws didn't have time to chase him, he swam down to Gwen and looked in the window to see gwen an inch from underwater she then wa underwater because the hole in the door leaked so much the room was now filled with water.

Quickly Ripjaws ripped the doors off the building and swimming grabbing Gwen and she was unconscious.

Panicking Ripjaws swam faster and pulled her up to the air and he swam over to a piece of deserted land that was on the side where nobody was around that part.

Suddenly there was the beeping but it came just in time because Ben just reached the land. He threw Gwen on to the land and himself but he saw Gwen was still unconscious.

"OH MY GOD GWEN!" Ben yelled as he checked her breathing. She wasn't. Quickly he started giving her CPR. Ben started to get scared because it wasn't working as he compressed on her chest again and started to blow air into her when he felt water come into his mouth he pulled apart and spit it out while Gwen spit out a bunch of water too.

Gwen sat up coughing. Ben looked at her shocked that she was finally awake and lunged at her wrapping her in his arms. Gwen was confused when he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Gwen I was so scared I lost you! I thought you died and I didn't know what I would have don't if you left me." Ben was shaking as he thought of her leaving him. Gwen wrapper her arms around Ben.

"I won't ever leave you." Gwen said softly as she held Ben close to her soothing him. After a while Ben pulled up and kissed her, "I thought you were gone when I saw you in there." Ben holding her tighter.

Gwen smiled, "I new I wasn't going to die because I knew you were going to save me." Gwen rubbed his back.

They stayed like that for a while until Gwen asked, "Where is Jason?" Ben looked out over the water and replied, "Im not sure where he is but I know he left the water, I scratched him up pretty good."

"We need to get grandpa and get out of here." Gwen stood up and so did Ben. Ben wrapped her in his arms for one more hug as they ran off to look for there grandpa max.

After a while they heard someone screaming "BEN! GWEN!" Ben let go of Gwen and saw Grandpa max running towards them.

"Grandpa!" Both Ben and Gwen screamed as they ran towards him also.

"I heard about the bridge collapsing and the shark attack in the glass tunnel and Ive been looking for you two everywhere." Grandpa max said.

Quickly Ben and Gwen explained everything that happened, they left out a few parts like them making out in the aquarium and Gwen almost dieing.

"I knew something was weird about that kid. We need to get out of here." Grandpa max said as he ran towards the exit.

They ran to the parking lot and got in the jeep and drove off towards the apartment.

While driving Grandpa Max told Ben and Gwen what Ted and Sara told him about Jason as a kid being able to talk to ghosts and stuff.

They were still confused about how he knew about the omnitrix but they guess they would figure that out soon.

When they got to the Apartment they started packing up to leave. Ben doesn't like to run away from fights but this could put Gwen in danger so they had to move on.

They all packed up there belongings and loaded it onto the RV. After about a hour or loading and getting ready, Grandpa max went to the front desk and they said goodbye to the old man, Mr. Aboray.

Now they were on the road again, Grandpa max called Ted and Sara and told them they had a family emergency and had to leave and he apologized for running out. They understood and said Jason had to go to the hospital because he was beat up but he wont tell them how.

With all the excitement Ben forgot to clean his cuts. Gwen noticed this and she took him to there room which had a bathroom and took him in there and he leaned against the sink. Gwen took a wash cloth and started to clean his cuts. She got the ones on his face and head.

Then she lifted his torn shirt off and started to clean his chest wounds. Ben was staring at her while she did this and Gwen was blushing a little while she gently helped him bandage his wounds.

Both changed out of there wet and ruined clothes into new ones, Gwen in some light blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a white mask and rose on it from phantom of the opera. ((MY FAVORIT MOVIE! Next to jaws… JAWS IS MY FAVORIT MOVIE!))

Ben just changed into some tan baggy pants and a white t-shirt on.

After they changed they sat on Gwen's bed with Gwen practically lying on Ben and Ben's arms were around Gwen to hold her close. Gwen wrapper her arms around Ben's neck and they just laid there enjoying each others company.

Ben started to think back to when he thought Gwen had died. It pained him to think of it, he remembered her not breathing in his arms as he tried to bring her back to life. He shivered at the thought.

"Cold?" Gwen asked as she looked up as Ben. Ben looked down at her and smiled shaking his head, "No just a thought." He replied and Gwen gave him a devilish smirk.

"You know Ben you promised me we would finish something back in that room when you left to so fight. I thought you always kept your promise."

Ben thought back to what he said and smirked back, "Oh I always do and to prove it I will finish it here and now." Ben quickly flipped then so he was straddling her waist.

He leaned down and they kissed softly but it grew more as time passed. Soon both were battling tongues in there kiss. Ben totally won as Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck still and Ben's hand was behind her neck while the other was moving slowly up her shirt.

Gwen wrapped her legs around Ben and they continued to make out.

After a while they felt the RV stop and Ben jumped off Gwen knowing they should stop before they were caught.

Ben fixed his shirt and hair, while Gwen fixed her shirt and her hair which both were very messy.

They walked out of the room to see they were stopped in front of a restaurant.

After walking in and ordering they were eating and just talking about stuff Ben was sitting across from Gwen and next to grandpa max. Gwen looked over at Ben eating his hamburger and smirked to herself as she slipped off her black sandal and lifted her leg across the floor to Ben's leg and ran her leg up his.

Ben felt this and started to choke on his food and his eyes grew wide. Grandpa max patted his back and asked if he was ok. Ben just nodded and continued eating looking up at Gwen and she was just eating her salad like nothing had happened.

Gwen then ran her leg up higher to his most sensitive area which made him almost gasp as she ran her leg up and down his leg making his face turn read and he pretended to not notice. Grandpa max got up to use the bathroom and the second he did Ben shot a death glare at an innocent looking Gwen.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" Gwen shouted in a whisper. Gwen gave him an innocent look.

"Im just having a little fun Ben nothing to worry about." Gwen smirked and continued eating her salad.

"You know im gonna get you back" Ben said giving an evil grin.

Gwen smiled warmly "Ide like to see you try."

Then grandpa max came back came back and they continued to eat there food with almost no distraction except for Gwen's flirting under the table.

When they got back to the RV Grandpa Max pulled out and started driving again.

Gwen went to her room and Ben followed. The second he closed the door he looked over at Gwen who was typing on her laptop.

He walked to his bed and lay down with his hands behind his head. He was thinking of how to get Gwen back for her little stunt back at the restaurant.

Back at the beach in a hospital sat Jason all wrapped up in bandages and stitches from the injuries he received.

He was sulking in his own anger as he thought about Ben and how he defeated him so easily.

Jason's parents were out talking to the doctor's about his condition.

Suddenly the room got dark and he felt a chill. The next thing hat happened was Dantay was standing at the end of his bed.

Dantay gave him a disapproving look.

Jason sighed and replied, "Ya ya I know I screwed up so you don't need to say anything."

Dantay gave him a smirk and replied while walking over to his bed side with his big heavy boots clanging on the tile.

"Jason you just got to cocky…. Next time will be better…" Dantay replied.

Jason gave him a weird look," What do you mean next time… in case you haven't noticed im in a hospital with stitches and I can barley walk without opening a wound…."

Dantay looked over him and said, "This is nothing…with the powers I gave you, you should be healed in at least 3 weeks…maybe 2….Now…lets get started n our next plan…" Dantay smirked.

Jason heard this and got an evil smirk of his own.

There they planed where and when they would attack with there plan.

Back with Ben and Gwen.

Ben walked over to his grandpa driving up front and sat in the passenger seat, "So where are we headed next grandpa?" Ben asked looking out the window.

Grandpa didn't take his eyes off the road but he replied.

"Were going to-"

/ END CHAPTER 10!\

AN: HAY EVERYBODY! YAY I GOT UP TO CHAPTER 10!

WOOT!

Anyway….. I wont be able to update for maybe a week cuz im goin to stay at my friend Hannah's house for a few days

WERE GONNA GO SEE PIRATES OF THE CARABEAN 2!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Ill posts all your names in the next chapter!

That part where Gwen was drowning and Ben gave her CPR, I knew taking that life management class would pay off we learned CPR…it was grosse but helpful…

If you have any comments or suggestions then tell me! I hope im doin guud on my spelling and grammar

Well I don't think there's anything else to say….. I checked over this as quickly as I could cuz I need to start packing…if I see any errors then ill fix em….

I guess that's all….

Much luv ya'll  
Peace!  
Syanora

C-Ya

Chow

Astalavesta baby

Bye


	11. Why Are Grandpas Friends So Weird?

A.N: Hay everyone! Sry it took so long to update! I had major writers block! But I was flippin channels on tv and a old movie came on and I was watching it with ma dad and after a few minutes I screamed "OMFG THIS IS PERFECT!" and he was scared as hell cuz I just screamed that out of know where and he is all "wtf!" Lolol so anyways heres the next chapter

Oh ya one more thing…. PIRATE OF THE CARABEAN 2 KICKS MAJOR ASS! IT ROCKS! JHONNY DEPP IS SOOO FINE!

I think that's-

: Lawyers hold up my plushy collection threateningly:

Me: NO NO DON'T HURT THEM! FINE I DON'T OWN BEN 10!

: lawyers throw me my plushes and I cuddle them:

Oh I almost forgot… NOW TO NAME ALL THE REVIEWERS!

dbzgtfan2004

divinedragon7

mysterygal02

shewhodanceswithphoenixes

scarecrow

blade100

Katie

Oblivion882

Illusion Sky

DragonSword35d

The Striker

satsu

Iambrokenheart13

Nozdormi

Shadow GX

Rock California

TwoFeet

Kabato

Well I think that's everyone sry if I missed your name. If I missed you then say so in a review and ill add you ….

anyways ON WITH THE STORY! You all read the fic while I go kick some legal ass! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY PLUSHY'S BUT ME! Wait that sounded so wrong….anyways just read

Last time in Ben 10:

Dantay looked over him and said, "This is nothing…with the powers I gave you, you should be healed in at least 3 weeks…maybe 2….Now…lets get started n our next plan…" Dantay smirked.

Jason heard this and got an evil smirk of his own.

There they planed where and when they would attack with there plan.

Back with Ben and Gwen.

Ben walked over to his grandpa driving up front and sat in the passenger seat, "So where are we headed next grandpa?" Ben asked looking out the window.

Grandpa didn't take his eyes off the road but he replied.

"Were going to-"

Now:

/ Chapter 11: Why Are Grandpas Friends So Weird?\\

"Were going to visit another friend of mine that is a scientist and is working on a project she wanted me to see." Grandpa max said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ohhh" Ben and Gwen groaned in annoyance.

"Did I mention it was on a secluded island that has tropical beaches and free food?" Grandpa max smiled.

When he said that Ben and Gwen smiled in anticipation and threw there hands up in fists screaming, "YES GO GRANDPA!"

Grandpa max laughed at there reaction and continued to drive.

Hours later they came to an airport that looked very busy.

"Were flying?" Gwen asked in amazement.

"Ya but the RV is going to be going to but it will be taken by boat. I'll never leave my RV behind on any adventure." Grandpa max said smiling still.

"Pack your bags while I get threw this traffic to the gate to give the people the RV."

Ben and Gwen nodded and went back to there rooms to pack.

A hour latter Grandpa max and Ben walked out of the RV with grandpa max carrying 2 suitcases and Ben having a black duffle bag on his arm and another black suitcase in his other arm.

Gwen then walked out of the RV well more like stumbled because she had a purple duffle bag that was big and 2 suitcases and she was practically dragging them.

(( AHAHAHA ya that's like when my sister got a duffle bag the size of a human body and dragged it threw the air port while we were leaving to L.A. HAHAHAHA guud times guud times ))

Ben sighed and walked over taking her duffle bag for her while grandpa max took one of her suitcases leaving her with one suitcase and a small carry on backpack.

They walked threw the terminal and to the place were the huge windows were where you could look out at the airplanes.

"Which one is ours grandpa?" Ben asked looking around at the airplanes.

Grandpa pointed over to a black jet with silver outline of a clawed mark like a animal clawing at it but it was just shinny silver paint.

"WOW you mean we get out own privet jet!" Gwen said amazed.

Grandpa max nodded his head, "Yup, she always was a show off in college"

They walked over to the jet where a man in a tuxedo was standing.

"May I take your luggage?" He said in some cheesy British voice.

They handed him there luggage and walked up the steps to the jet. When they got inside Ben and Gwen gasped at the way it looked.

There was blood red carpet, the walks were white and there were couches and seats that were a dark red color also. Also there was a mini frig and tables, and many remotes sitting on the table.

Ben went up to one of the remotes and pushed a button and the wall across from the couches opened and a huge flat screen TV pulled out. He pushed another button and next to the TV a huge radio with an amazing sound system popped out.

He kept pressing buttons until Gwen came up and took them away.

"Don't break anything Ben." She warned.

Ben sighed and then the butler guy came in, "Please take your seats we will be taking off now." Then he disappeared into the cock pit.

Grandpa max sat in a chair that was bolted down and it had a seatbelt on it and he buckled it. Ben and Gwen sat together on the long couch that had seatbelts on it also and buckled up. In a few minutes they looked out the window and saw they were moving. Then they slowly lifted into the air.

A few minutes later they were soaring threw the air. They unbuckled there seatbelts and grandpa max got up.

"Im going to go talk to the pilots about some things ill be right back." Grandpa max said as he disappeared into the cock pit.

Ben went exploring around the room while Gwen turned on the TV and flipped channels till she came to a show she loved, South Park.

Ben saw the show and sat next to her as they laughed. Then a few minutes later the butler guy came in.

"Would you like a Sunday or some drinks?" He asked.

Ben and Gwen eagerly nodded there heads as the butler went off to prepare there Sundays.

For the entire trip they had some snacks, watched TV till they fell asleep.

Next thing they know thee being woke up by grandpa max.

"Wake up you two, lookout the window, were here." He pointed to the window.

Ben and Gwen stood up and went to the windows and looked down and gasped.

Below them was a beautiful island covered in many trees and green plants. There was a beach on the coast side but he entire island was surrounded by water of the ocean. They circled around it and on one side of the island there was an enormous building and a landing strip that was just dirt.

Ben and Gwen admired the view but sat down and buckled there seats while they landed. Soon they were on the ground of the dirt path. They got out of the jet and the butler helped them off.

They looked around and saw a black jeep with a man that looked about 25 and he was wearing kaki pants and a button up white shirt.

"Hello there you must be our doctor's guests. Im Adam" He said shaking grandpa maxes hand and smiling at Ben and Gwen.

They introduced themselves and there luggage was loaded on the jeep and they climbed in, with Adam driving and grandpa max sitting next to him and Ben and Gwen in the back. Then they drove off on a path with tall wired electric fences surrounding them on ever side, with sighs on it warning of electrical voltage.

"Hay Adam why are there fences and why are they electrical?" Ben asked looking around.

"Well you see Doc studied her whole like on dinosaurs and she found a way to clone them to stuffy them." Adam said looking at the road.

"You mean there are REAL live dinosaurs here!" Gwen asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes and we study them about how they eat, hunt, mate, and things like that so we have more knowledge about the prehistoric age creatures."

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous, I mean what if they get lose?" Grandpa max asked concerned.

"Oh they wont, these fences are titanium and electrical so anything that touches it will have about 1000 or more volts of electricity run threw them making them fried like a burnt chicken. We take special precautions around here." Adam was smiling.

While driving there Adam told them about the different dinosaurs they have there. Finally they came to this huge building with windows and it was mostly steel.

"The reason this place is so big is because the east side is for the research lab and all that, the south west side is the rooms for everyone to sleep its like apartments or dorms at colleges mostly. The North side is the cafeterias were you can get any kind of food there whenever you want. Also the south side is like the relaxing room where people can come to relax after a hard days work and shoot some pool or watch TV read anything like that. We also have a recreation building we have a pool there to swim in to keep us entertained."

"The other smaller buildings are where we keep the helicopters, jeeps, cars, boats, motorcycles, and other vehicles. And that's just about it, now its tome to go meet the doc." Adam explained everything lead them into the building.

They walked in and Ben and Gwen looked around amazed. The ceiling was to far away and the tile floor was so clean. The room was something between a million dollar mansion and a research place.

They walked threw many halls and even up some stares. Finally they came to some electric doors and Adam typed in a code and they swooshed open and he stepped in with everyone behind him.

In the lab was all metal, they walked in and on to a platform and looked down at everything, there were many computers, test tubes filled with colorful liquid, and papers and many scientists working. They walked off to the side and down some metal steps to the lab below.

Once at the bottom they heard a woman's voice yell "Is that Max Tennyson!"

They all looked over to see a woman about a little bit shorter then grandpa max, and she had long curly red hair that was tied back with black rimed glasses, and she was wearing a white lab cote that was open and she was wearing a light pink button up shirt that was un-tucked and jeans.

She walked over to them and gave grandpa max a hug.

"Wow Max it's been a while hasn't it?" She said smiling. "Ya it has Amanda. I see your doing great I mean look at this place, you've come far from class Victorian." Grandpa max said and both of them laughed.

"Yes I have. Oh and this must be Bob and Jen" Amanda said smiling at Ben and Gwen who has weird faces on.

"Actually Im Ben and this is Gwen." Ben said pointing to him and Gwen.

Amanda nodded her head, "Riiight… Anyways let's get you all to your rooms." She said clapping her hands together.

They walked back a little far and while they were walking Grandpa Max and Amanda talked about her experiments and how she did all of this.

Finally they got to the rooms and Amanda showed Max his room and Ben his and Gwen hers. Then she explained if they were hungry to go to the kitchen or anything. Also she told them there were no bathrooms in some of the rooms only some but there were showers and bathrooms for men and women down the hall that were very big.

After she was done explaining all that it was getting dark so she said goodbye and walked back to the lab.

Gwen walked in her room so see her luggage on her bed. She had a queen sized bed with dark blue sheets. Also the room wasn't big but it wasn't small either. There was a TV, a desk, a night stand, the carpet was white. She looked over at a window that over looked the island and its beach. Also you could see the electrical fences from there which made her feel like a prisoner kind of.

Gwen went over and changed into her pajamas. It was a little warm so she put on an over sized white button up shirt that has long sleeves and it that went to her knees with short shorts under it. Kinda like what she wore the night Dantay attacked. Also she left her socks on.

In Ben's room his was the same as Gwen's. He changed into just a black pare of baggy pants.

Then everyone went to sleep.

It was about past midnight and Gwen woke up and looked around. She got out of the bed and yawned. Scratching her head she went to her door and opened it slowly. She looked at the door next to hers which was Ben's and it was open. She wondered where he was and walked down the tiled hall.

She kept walking in the dark, she hugged herself as she looked around.

Suddenly a hand came around her and she was about to scream when a hand went around her mouth.

Gwen was in shock and was struggling when the person tuned her around to see-

(( I should end the chapter here…. To be evil…..but since im a evil ill end it here… JUST KIDDIN! Read on ))

The person turned her around to see Ben standing there smiling with his hands around her and over her mouth. Gwen relaxed and Ben took his hand off her mouth. When he did Gwen punched him in the arm hard.

"Ouch damn Gwen I was only kiddin around" Ben whispered rubbing his arm smiling.

Gwen put her hands on her hips, "Well you scared the hell out of me!" Gwen whispered back angry.

Ben smiled back and Gwen sighed, "What are you doing out here anyways Gwen?" Ben looked at her up and down checking her figure in the dark.

Gwen knew she was being checked out and smirked, "Well I woke up and opened my door and saw you gone. Where did you go?"

Ben smiled, "I had to take a piss…. Sooooo why did you leave your room? Did you want to hmmmm I don't know maybe visit someone?" Ben was smirking like the devil now.

Gwen smirked herself and replied, "Ya I saw this cute guy earlier and he was hott I was just going to go visit him." Gwen had her hands behind her back with an innocent look on her face now.

Ben got a pissed look,"Oh ya who is he?" Gwen giggled, "Well hes tall, tan and had a really hott body." Ben got ticked off and then he realized it was a joke when he heard her giggling.

Gwen giggled and threw her arms around Ben's neck, "Oh Ben you know that there is no guy I would rather be with than you" She whispered.

Ben smiled and then kissed her. After that they walked back to there room's and Ben stopped in front of Gwen's and he gave her one last kiss goodnight and they said night to each other and went to bed happy.

Ben went in his room and locked the door, he went over to his window and looked over the land before him. The moon lighting up the outline of the trees and plants. Ben could have sworn he saw some trees farther back move out of the way of something big but he just thought it was his imagination. He was about to turn away when he looked down at the gate and saw the figure of something that was big but looked like a raptor looking up at him, but when he looked again it was gone. Ben just shook his head and went to bed.

The next morning everyone was up and in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was very lard and had rows of tables and some stares leading up to a long balcony where there were more tables. The white tile looked clean and there was a long metal counter with many plates of food on it with many chefs around cooking for all the scientists.

Ben was sitting at a long table in a metal chair that was surprisingly comfy. He was in baggy forest green pants and a white t-shirt with white sneakers. Right now he was stuffing his face with bacon and eggs. Grandpa max was next to him eating more civilized with his eggs and some kind of meat. Doctor Amanda was across from his eating some fruit and talking to max.

Gwen came in wearing faded, and torn jeans, a white tank top with a light blue jacket that had buttons so it was able to button up but it was hanging open, and also could be used as another shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and she had on white sneakers. She came in and grabbed a plate of fruit like the doctor and sat next to Ben and ate.

Amanda looked at Ben and Gwen and said, Well today were gonna go out and watch the feeding habits of the carnivores. Would you two like to come watch?" She smiled

Ben smiled and nodded his head but Gwen looked hesitant and said, "You mean like watch other animals kill and eat other animals?" Amanda nodded her head.

"Well I don't think my stomach could handle that so ill just stay here." Gwen said.

Amanda nodded smiling, "Well you can walk around outside or around the building if you want." Gwen smiled and nodded her head.

After breakfast Ben and Grandpa Max and Amanda went to the jeeps with some other scientists and they drove off to go study and do research on the dinosaurs. Many scientists after breakfast went either out to go do research in the forest or go to the lab to do stuff. Gwen walked around the building and she decided to go outside.

Gwen stepped out of the building and walked out a little and saw the tall gates surrounding the place and she went next to it. On the other side of the gate there was a thick forest of plants and trees. Gwen stared into it careful not to get to close. After a while she continued to walk around till he came to a building that looked like a stable. She walked in and looked around at some cages of cows or goats. She thought they must use these to feed some of the dinosaurs.

'_How cruel'_ Gwen thought in her mind as she continued to walk down the long building. Then she came to another door and she cracked it open and gasped at what she saw.

Back with Ben and Grandpa Max and Amanda they were riding in the jeep with Adam driving. The trail was a little bumpy but not to much.

"So will Gwen be alright back there by herself?" Grandpa max said worried a little.

"Oh she will be fine, we have security walking around and some scientists are around there so she's not alone. Just as long as she stays inside the area and doesn't go out by herself then she's fine." Amanda reassured him.

They grove and Ben was amazed by all the sights and then after a while they stopped in front of a clearing that was on the other side of the fence. Amanda got out of the jeep with some other scientists in other jeeps getting out to while Ben and Grandpa max stayed in the jeep and watched.

Ben stood up on some boxes in the back and had his hands on the railing above to steady himself and he gasped at what he saw.

There in the clearing were many different dinosaurs big and small. There were Brachiosaurus the long neck ones, and Ankylosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, and some smaller creatures running around. They looked like they were grazing on grass or other plants. It was an amazing sight to see for sure.

"Wow this is amazing" Ben said in a whisper. Grandpa max next to him nodded.

Some scientists took out cameras or laptops or notebooks to write in. After a few minutes of watching them feed Ben looked over on the other side of the clearing and saw some trees move. After a second of waiting a huge T-rex ran into the clearing making all the animals scatter and run. The T-rex ran after a Parasaurolophus that was running. Soon thought it picked it up with its jaws and you could hear the small creature give a last scream as the T-rex ripped it open feasting on its meat.

Ben kind of felt bad for the animal, and the scientist were taping it and taking pictures, and writing stuff or typing it down. Soon after it was done and half a carcass was left it gave a loud dominate roar and walked off back the way it came. Right when it left smaller Velociraptors came and started eating the rest.

After the scientists were done it was about lunch time and they decided to go back to the lab and grab some lunch while working in the lab. So they started there drive back and when they were about a mile from the building there jeep tire went flat making them pull over. Another jeep stopped and gave them a spare while 1 jeep stayed with Amanda, Ben, and Grandpa Max, and Adam to give them a hand while the others went back.

"This won't take long, ive fixed many tires in my days so this will be a piece of cake." Adam said as he took out a jack and started working on the tire.

Back at the building Gwen walked into the door and gasped at what she saw. There was-

/ END CHAPTER 11\\

A.N: YAY I finished chapter 11!

Just to let you all know I like basing my stories on movies I like but I switch the movies around to a different way with different plots ….

Oh ya and I don't have a problem with animals eating other animals I just don't think its right for humans to eat animals…. Or hunt them…… Ya sure it was alright for people way backing the day to eat them cuz there life sucked and they needed food but we have all kinda of food that don't need meat for. I don't care if you eat meat or not its your choice I use to eat meat like almost year and a half ago and I just don't care cuz animals it's the circle of life….

Sry for my preaching about meat eating & stuff im jut a health nut…. & people think its weird to never eat the most famous products in the world…I don't drink sodas, eat ketchup, no meat, things like that….

Well anyways ill post the next chapter as soon as I can….

OH YA! 1 more thing before I go….

SAVE THE ANIMALS, SAVE THE ANIMALS! GO TO YOUR LOCAL PET SHELTER AND DONATE ANYTHIGNYOU CAN! PUPPYS AND DOGS ARE DIEING! Save them they will be good to you!

Once again I apologize for my outburst…. Im weird like that v

MUCH LUV YA'LL!  
PEACE OUT!


	12. Whats More Dangerous, Human Or Dinosaur?

A.U: WOOHOO I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! I LUV YA ALL! REVIEWS ARE WUT KEEPS ME GOIN! So I hope ya'll liked the last chapter

Anyways people who review ill give them shout outs once and a while

Oh ya and something else….

MEG IF YOUR READING THIS IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Well now that that is over I guess we can- OH FUCK IT! I KNOW THE LAWYERS ARE GONNA COME AND DO SOME CRAZY LEGAL SHIT SO THEY WILL MAKE ME SAY IT! WELL TO SAVE THEM THE TROUBLE ILL SAY IT!

I don't own Ben 10...yet…..but I will some day….

Anyways heres the next chapter

Enjoy!

Last Time On Ben 10:

Ben kind of felt bad for the animal, and the scientist were taping it and taking pictures, and writing stuff or typing it down. Soon after it was done and half a carcass was left it gave a loud dominate roar and walked off back the way it came. Right when it left smaller Velociraptors came and started eating the rest.

After the scientists were done it was about lunch time and they decided to go back to the lab and grab some lunch while working in the lab. So they started there drive back and when they were about a mile from the building there jeep tire went flat making them pull over. Another jeep stopped and gave them a spare while 1 jeep stayed with Amanda, Ben, and Grandpa Max, and Adam to give them a hand while the others went back.

"This won't take long, ive fixed many tires in my days so this will be a piece of cake." Adam said as he took out a jack and started working on the tire.

Back at the building Gwen walked into the door and gasped at what she saw. There was-

Now:

/Chapter 12: What's More Dangerous, Humans of Dinosaurs?\\

Back at the building Gwen walked into the door and gasped at what she saw. There were weapons like guns on the walls and above her head there were many sharp objects like machetes or hooks or just sharp metal objects. Gwen looked up at the sharp weapons as some dangled together making a light ding or a like tap noise as they swung.

Then she looked in front of her and saw a jeep with a blanket covering something in the back. Gwen slowly walked forward and grabbed the edge of the blanket and lifted it off to see a bunch of long oval, white eggs in a padded box. She looked at them for a while till someone behind her grabbed her shoulder making her jump and squeak.

Turning around she saw a man in his perhaps 30's with a black hat on his head and he wore camouflage pants and a black muscle shirt, he had an angry look on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded in a angry voice as he shoved her away.

Gwen put her hands to her chest as she inched back and replied in a scared voice, "Um i-im Gwen and im one of D-doctor Amanda's g-guests here."

The man still glared at her and said, "Well don't let me catch you in here again or I'll make sure this is the last place you ever visit. Now get out!" He yelled the last part.

Gwen slowly inched away around him and when she got o the door she ran out it. When she left the man covered back up the egg's and looked back to were Gwen had run off too.

Gwen ran very fast till she was away from the man. When she stopped she thought to herself what was he doing with eggs. She walked over to the recreation building with the pool is and she just walked around it with her hands behind her back. She was the only one in there and the water glinted off it to the walls. Gwen heard the doors open and looked up to see the man from earlier and she quickly ducked behind some towel rack that had many towels hanging on it.

The man walked to the center of the side of the pool and just stood there. Now long after another man came in with a suit on that looked very expensive. Gwen slowly peeked out from behind the towels and could see the man from earlier but she couldn't see the other mans face because there was a shadow there.

"So do you have what I want?" The shadowed man asked.

"Depends…Do you have what I want?" The other man asked.

"Yes but you will get your money soon. First I want all those priceless eggs given to me safely and I want one of each alive so I can kill it." The shadowed man smirked.

"No problem…but it will cost you extra for the alive ones." He replied back.

"You have a deal" The shadowed man held out his hand and the other man shook it smiling.

"Does anybody know?" He asked.

The man that stopped Gwen smiled, "Nobody but my people. They think we are security and tonight we'll go out and take some down."

"Perfect, I have a boat ready for its transportation back to my island for my hunting pleasures. And as for the eggs they will be worth millions perhaps billions in the black market." When the shadowed man said this both laughed to themselves a little and nodded and walked out different exits.

When Gwen was sure they both were gone she waked out and instantly knew that they were poachers. But she couldn't tell Doctor Amanda that there were poachers on the island that were selling to a man who she saw but did see at the same time. There was only one thing to do. She was going to sneak out tonight and stop those men from poaching those animals.

Gwen got up and walked back to the mail building to think about tonight.

Later on when everyone got back Ben ran into the building looking for gwen to tell her about what he saw. He saw her walking by with her hands behind her back and she looked in deep thought.

"Gwen!" Ben yelled as he ran up to her. Gwen looked up and smiled.

"Hay Ben how was the trip?" Gwen asked trying to act normal as she smiled.

"Oh it was amazing!" He told her about the dinosaurs and stuff.

"Sounds amazing, wanna get some lunch?" Gwen asked.

"Ya sure." Ben replied as they walked. While walking they talked and then someone bumped into Gwen causing her to fall on her butt. Ben bent down to help her up as Gwen apologized.

"Im sorry I wasn't looking where I was-" Gwen stopped what she was saying when she looked at the guy. It was the guy who yelled at her and told her to get out of that building.

He looked back at her with a angry face as he realized it was her.

"Watch where you're going next time trespasser" He said and walked off.

Ben glared at his back and yelled, "Have a nice day to you too jack ass"

Gwen brushed herself off, "You ok Gwen? What did he mean my trespasser?" Ben asked

Gwen looked at him and smiled as she started to walk towards the cafeteria with Ben next to her.

"Oh well while you guys were gone I was looking around and I wondered into a building where they keep the feeding animals and he caught me and threw me out." Gwen replied

Ben was shocked, "Did he touch you cuz if he did you just say the word and I'll-" Gwen cut him off and lightly kissed him and said, "Sweet gesture but no its ok ill live." She giggled and walked off.

Ben next to her as they went to the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch.

Soon after lunch they went to the lab to see Grandpa max and Amanda talking and laughing.

Amanda looked up and smiled, "Hay you two. Would you guys like to go see the entire island? We have a tower in the way back that over looks the entire island with the walls made mostly of glass."

Ben and Gwen nodded and Amanda gave them directions to go to the elevator and click the top button.

Both of them went to the elevator and went to the top. When they got there they walked into a round room with tiled white floors and the walls were made of glass. Gwen walked forward to the glass and over looked the entire forests.

Ben walked dup next to her and they looked in aw at the setting sun.

((I know lunch was a couple of hours ago but lets just say they walked around the building for a while till they came up))

"It's beautiful" Gwen said as her eye looked over the forest. Ben looked at her and took her hand as he said, "Not as beautiful as you." Ben smiled.

((Again I know it's the oldest line in the book but I like it!))

Gwen smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned her forehead against his, "Your to sweet" She said then they kissed.

It was the perfect kiss that was sweet yet passionate and the sunset behind them giving everything a golden orange glow made the scene right.

After there romantic make out they went back down to everyone for dinner.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Gwen was dressed in black pants and a black tank top with a black bandana wrapped around her head to keep her orange hair from attracting to much attention in the dark also she wore her old, black Nikes. She took a black backpack that slung over her shoulders and packed some stuff she might need.

She took a black jacket from her duffle bag on the floor and tied it around her waist. She walked out of her room quietly and shut her door. Gwen looked at Ben's door with a sad face.

'_Maybe if I ask Ben to help- No I can't ask him. If I ask him he won't let me go with him and leave me here to worry about him.'_

Gwen with a sigh snuck down the hall and out the door. She noticed there were no guards standing out there but she quickly ran to the building she was in earlier and went to the jeeps that were filled with guns. She first took all the bullets out of them and threw them in a brown bag she brought with her to put them in. She closed the top and put it in her bag. Gwen then heard the front door open and she panicked and quickly ran to one of the jeeps and climbed in the way back that had boxes and blankets covering it and hid under it praying that nobody finds her

She heard a lot of men walk into the room and she was so nervous. Next she heard them all get into the jeeps and open a large garage door thing and pulled out quietly and Gwen felt the bumps of the dirt road as they pulled out of the building and drove away.

Gwen peeked out of the sheet she was under and saw 4 men in the jeep looking around. She knew now that this might be a bad idea if she got caught. After a while Gwen looked back out again and notices something that scared her to death. They weren't surrounded by fences anymore. They had left the trail and now they were out in open territory.

She now was scared as she looked out into those dark trees. Gwen closed the sheet and curled together as she thought about Ben and imagined him here with her.

Soon the cars came to a stop and she took in a breath as she felt the men get out of the car. She heard other cars stopping and more people walking towards there car.

Gwen looked under the sheet at a group of maybe 25 or more men gathered around as they talked she heard the man that caught her earlier speak.

"Now you all know what were out here for, stay in groups and shoot anything that comes at you." He explained as they all agree and split up.

When Gwen was sure they were gone she crawled out of the jeep and looked around. They were in some kind of clearing that was very large and surrounded by trees. She looked for any signs of the fence to get back but she saw none. Sighing she waited and walked around to some of the jeeps and she saw some were stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition. She smiled and leaned over to take out the keys and she went around doing this and she would throw them far away as she could and then she got to the last car and leaned over to it when someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her out onto the dirt.

Gwen looked up into the face of the man that stopped her earlier and some other men. The man bends down and grabbed both her wrists and jerked her up.

"Looks like we got ourselves a trouble maker." He said smirking as he took the keys from her. Gwen struggled as she tried to get loose.

"Ya it's a good thing the groups checked there guns and found no bullets or we would really be in trouble if we ran into a monster." He said smirking as more men came around chuckling to themselves.

Gwen got an angry look, "Let me go!" She screamed.

"You've seen to much for us to just let you go. Were gonna have to get rid of you now. But before we do, you almost put our lives in danger with no guns out there. So to apologize for it I think it's appropriate for my friends here to have a little fun, hu guys?" He said and some guys laughed and some smirked at her.

When Gwen heard this she screamed, "AH YOU PERVERTS LET ME GO OR I KNOW SOMEBODY THAT WILL KILL YOU FOR EVEN TOUCHING ME!"

They laughed as the man threw Gwen over to some men and one guy caught her and Gwen screamed and struggled to get away. She now had tears in her eyes as she screamed.

Suddenly a huge roar was heard making everybody freeze as they looked over to some trees and waited and suddenly out stepped a huge Spinosaurus.

((If you don't know what it is then go to Google and type it in. It a huge dinosaur that's bigger and way more deadly than the T-rex.))

Everyone was frozen still until it roared again making them all scream and run for there cars but they forgot Gwen stole the keys. The Spino ((the nickname for the dinosaur)) ran at them fast. Some ran to the forest, while Gwen picked up her bag and ran off to the side where the forest was. She could hear the screams of men as it got them. Gwen still had tears in her eyes as she ran into the forest.

Soon Gwen stopped and leaned over panting and she took out her cell phone. She knew she needed Ben there with her right now. Gwen dialed his cell number and waited while it rang.

Back at the building we see Ben asleep in his bed and suddenly he heard the ring tone from 'Ridin Dirty' rang out and it vibrated moving around a little. Ben still asleep tried to ignore it while rolling over on his belly.

Gwen was getting more scared as it rang on, so she hung up and dialed it again waiting. Then Gwen heard a growling kind of sound and she looked behind her and saw a Velociraptor standing not to far away staring right at her. Gwen slowly inched away and then she stepped on a twig which made the raptor shoot forward and Gwen ran as fast as she could.

Ben heard his cell ringing and sleepily reached out his hand for it and felt around for it.

Gwen ran so fast and she dodged trees and plants.

Slowly Ben felt his cell phone and picked it up and pressed a button and answered in a sleepy voice, "Hello?"

Gwen herd ben as she screamed, "BEN HELP!" She screamed as she tried to run faster.

Ben instantly woke up and he sat up, "GWEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"BEN IM IN THE ISLAND RUNNING FROM A RAPTOR HELP ME!" Gwen screamed as she saw a tree and quickly started to climb. Finally she got to a very high branch and she curled up against it holding on for dear life as the raptor below jumped snapping its jaws and waiting for her to come down.

Ben jumped from bed and grabbed some black pants and a t-shirt while still talking to her but he heard the screaming of the raptor in the back, "Gwen are you alright where are you!" Ben said as he put on a white t-shirt and a black jacket.

Gwen was looking down at the raptor below and said, "Im in a tree somewhere I don't know where I am. Ben please come get me!" Gwen had tears in her eyes from fear.

"Don't worry Gwen I'll come get you as fast as I can." Ben said as he slipped on his black sneakers and ran out of the building fast still holding the cell to his ear.

Gwen was still holding onto the tree when the branch below her started cracking and Gwen screamed as she fell to a branch below her and dropped her cell phone on the ground. She quickly climbed up to another branch.

Ben heard Gwen scream on the other line, "Gwen?" He yelled. Alls he heard next was the sound of growling and breathing and a roar and then the line went dead. Ben was horrified as he looked at his omnitrix and found the right form and pressed it as he turned into wildmutt.

Wildmutt sniffed around for her sent and it was mixed with many different guys which made the fur on his back go up in a growling way as he took off running towards the scent.

He took off running till he came to a door and it was open. Wildmutt ran threw and followed the scent till he came to a huge clearing where there were over turned jeeps and some torn up bodies around it. This looked like a dinosaur attacked and he didn't like the looks of this. But to his relief he saw that Gwen's scent running off to the side of the clearing and the dinosaur that did this went the other way. Wildmutt ran as fast as he could to the direction Gwen went and he went threw many twists and turns till he came to a tall tree with a raptor next to it looking up.

Ben looked up and saw a frightened Gwen curled up hugging the tree. He took a step forward and the raptor looked at him and roars a hissing scream. Wildmutt didn't flinch as both looked at each other for a while.

Suddenly both raced at each other head on and wildmutt taking him down in the dirt but before anything else happened two other raptors came out from both sides hitting wildmutt off the other raptor.

Wildmutt growled and so did the raptors, then both ran at each other and clawed, bit, and push and punches. It went of for a while but Wildmutt was out numbered. He managed to take one of them down unconscious. But the other two were still standing, quickly wildmutt grabbed one by the tail and swung it at the other raptor knocking it back also. The one he grabbed got up first and ran off with the other following.

Just when they left the watch beeped and then a flash and where once stood wildmutt now stood Ben. Ben stood there looking around when suddenly he was hugged by something from behind and he turned hi head to see a crying Gwen hugging him. Ben turned around and hugged her back.

"Gwen…what the fuck were you doing out here!" Ben scolded her while still holding her.

Gwen sniffled and said, "I didn't mean to, there were these poachers and they were gonna kill some dinosaurs and steel there eggs and I had to stop them but I knew if I told you then you wouldn't let me go stop them and make me stay behind to worry about you and I hate worrying about you and well next thing I know im hiding in the jeep and I didn't want this to happen I just then they found me and the dinosaur attacked everyone and then the raptors and its all so much Ben" Gwen broke down crying in his arms.

Ben held her and soothed her, "Its ok Gwen it's all over im here now... Nothings gonna hurt you while im here." Gwen calmed down a little and looked up at him.

"What now?" She asked looking into his eyes.

Ben was about to smile and kiss her when they heard a growling sound and looked over to see the raptor slightly opening it's eyes. Ben and Gwen's eyes went big.

"Um maybe we should go somewhere else?" Ben suggested while Gwen nodded and they ran off before it woke completely up.

Ben and Gwen were wondering around looking for the way out. Ben tried the omnitrix but it was still in the red. Both were holding hands as they looked around the dark but lively forest.

Back at the open gate the poachers left open some raptors peeked threw it and about 5 in a pack ran threw and sniffed the air and ran off towards it. Soon they came to the building and walked around looking at how to get in to feed.

Doctor Amanda was working late in the lab that night but she heard a crash outside and left her computer to walk up the metal stares and look out the window. What she saw made her blood run cold.

The raptors were next to the electrical system and one of them looked over at her but she moved away and it looked back at the box and started biting at the wires and stuff which caused it to send a shock while breaking it and it falling over unconscious maybe even dead. When he did this it caused a huge malfunction in the electrical gates causing all power in the gates to go out.

Amanda wide eyed ran to the back up alarm and pulled it sending a alarm threw the building and she screamed over the speakers, "EVERYONE GET UP AND HEAD TO THE LAB EMEDIATLY! NOBODY OPEN ANY DOORS OR WINDOWS WE ARE IN AM IMMEDIATE LOCK DOWN!" she screamed and pressed a button causing all doors, windows and any other way in to lock and be barred off.

Everyone soon was up and in the lab wide awake. Grandpa Max was looking threw the crowd of scientists and security for Ben and Gwen.

"Listen up we have a pack of raptors lose on the ground and they managed to shut down the power to the gates. I don't know how they knew how to do it but some how they did and we need to stay here. We still have power to the main building and we are sending out a emergency signal for someone to come and help us." Amanda explained and everyone started talking up.

"But isn't the main power switch to the electricity in our main building out there too?" One scientist yelled.

"How did the raptors get in here in the first place?" Another yelled up.

Amanda held up her hands to silence everyone. "Yes the main power to our building is out there and from the security screens her it looks like someone left a gate open in the other side of the park. We don't know who but we need to get it closed before any other animals get out."

Everyone nodded there head in agreement when suddenly the power to the building went out. This caused everyone to panic and Amanda to speak up again.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" She screamed and everyone quieted down to listen to her.

"We are still safe in the building. Just because the power is out doesn't mean the security system shuts down to." She started but a man spoke up.

"Oh ya well if there smart enough to shut down the power then they can figure out how to override the system. After all it's outside and it could happen, what are we going to do?"

Amanda looked at them and said, "Ok everyone if that happens we still have my privet jet. If we can make it to the jet then we can all leave here." After she said that everyone relaxed a little.

"Now if you all please make your way out to the back were the landing strip is we can all get aboard and my pilot will fly us back to the nearest emergency landing and get help to come back here and take care of this problem." When she said this another man interrupted after she finished.

"But wait! The landing strip is OUTSIDE, and the raptors are OUTSIDE! We've all seen there hunting skills, we will be dead the second we step out that door." He yelled and everyone nodded.

Once again Amanda had to step up, "We have security here with guns and they will cover us. I saw about 5 come in but one is unconscious from the shock of the electric box and if that did that to one of them then the 2nd shock took down another so there are 3 out there and they will cover us if we move swift and fast." She said.

Finally everyone agreed without interruption and everyone made there way out, while they were making there way to the back doors Grandpa max went up to Amanda.

"Amanda have you seen Ben and Gwen? I can't find them anywhere." He said worried.

Amanda looked over the crowd of people and saw a flash of red and brown hair in the crowd. "Oh there they are in the crowd. Don't worry there safe." She assured him.

Grandpa max sighed in relief and nodded and made his way out as well with Amanda behind him.

Back with Ben and Gwen, they were both wondering around the forest for about 20 minutes now.

"Let's take a rest." Ben suggested as Gwen nodded and she sat down on a rock and Ben looked around for any signs of danger. He looked at his watch and saw it was still in the red and sighed in annoyance. Ben looked over at Gwen and turned to her and he walked next to her and sat down with a grunt and put his arm around her waist bringing her close to him and him resting his head on hers.

It was dark and they didn't know where they were.

"How you feelin Gwen?" Ben asked her as he looked at her.

Gwen looked up and sighed, "It's all my fault were stuck out here."

Ben stared into her eyes, "No it's not you were just doing something to help someone else out. I would have done the same thing and not tell you so I wouldn't worry you." He smiled.

Gwen smiled to and leaned in and so did Ben but before they could kiss a huge thud was herd and it made both teenagers turn to the trees at see some big shadow move towards them slowly.

"Get down and don't move." Ben whispered as he threw Gwen to the ground and covered her head. Soon a huge T-rex walked right across from them but they were hidden by the rock and grass enough for it not to see, plus they were both in black so it was hard to see them. The giant T-rex dropped a huge torso of some dinosaur and took bites out of it.

The sound of ripping flesh and cracking bones made both Ben and Gwen flinch in disgust.

"Can we go please Ben?" Gwen pleaded wanting to get away from this beastly scene.

Ben nodded as they crouched down and crawled out of there slowly and quietly.

Back at the building everyone was getting ready to make a run for the jet.

"Ok everyone now remember stay in the group don't run real fast but keep up at the same time and we got our security covering our backs." When Amanda said this the security staff got there guns ready.

Everybody nodded and then Amanda threw open the doors and the security staff ran out with gun's drawn looking for any signs of raptors or anything else. When they saw it was clear they signaled for everyone to run.

As soon as they were signaled they all ran swords the jet quickly. The jet doors opened and they ran in and took there seats and buckled up. Security looked around seeing nothing. Soon everyone was in the jet and slowly the security team backed up to the jet and a few got in and when the last 2 were about to get on 3 raptors jumped out from somewhere and jumped on the 2 men. The security team started shooting at it but the 2 raptors dragged the men kicking and screaming for help away in its jaws. While the other looked back at the security in the open jet. They saw this and quickly shut the doors just as the raptor jumped on the top of the jet.

Grandpa max looked over the crowded jet while Amanda screamed for the pilots to take off.

Soon the jet was moving and the raptor sunk its claws into the metal as it pulled up but it couldn't hold on and it flew off and hit the ground hard.

The scientists cheered but Amanda stopped them, "Lets have a moment of silence for the brave 2 security guards who lost there lives to save us."

Everyone went quiet and then after a while everyone talked about what to do and how to handle this situation.

Grandpa max looked around the room and squeezed past some people because some people had to sit on the floor from lack of room.

"Amanda I can't find Ben or Gwen in here!" He said

"But that's impossible I saw them when we were leaving they were-" She looked up and saw a woman with long red hair and a man with short brown hair that looked like Ben and Gwen sitting in the chairs and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god… they must still be on the island…" Amanda said in shock as both Grandpa Max and Amanda stood there shocked.

/END CHAPTER 12\\

A.N: HAY EVERYONE! Yay I finished chapter 12! Its 5:30 in the morning and im to scared to sleep

Me and my sister just watched "The Hills Have Eyes" and now im scared as hell to sleep.

I got all my lights on and my knifes in my pockets and just in case my dog next to me… The movie was kind of stupid but scared the fuck outta me! RIGHT AFTER WATCHING IT mom wanted me to walk down to the neighbor's house to feed there dog cuz they were out of town and it was dark outside…. I was all "HELL NO!" … now im scared to look out my window and I keep looking over my shoulder. Im not usually scared of movies but that movie was FUCKED UP!

: I see Michel Jackson walk in the room:

Me: AHHHH ITS ONE OF THEM!

: takes out axe and runs at him and chases him around the block while he runs away screaming:

I'll have the next chapter coming soon…. Also in the next chapter you're going to be surprised by what Gwen does

I know she may seem like the damsel in distress but don't worry its all part of the story and she's gonna have her moment soon

Now if you all will excuse me im going to crawl in a fetal position and hug my build-a-bear giraffe while I watch my happy anime on TV….

: turns on a anime show where there slicing off each others heads and arms and killing each other:

Me::sighs: much better

OH YA AND PLEZ REVIEW! If I get a certain amount of reviews ill so update the next chapter

Anyways

MUCH LUV!  
PEACE!


	13. AN2! READ ME

A.N: Hay everybody… IM SOOO SRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE EVER!

Ya see Im like really busy… some things came up… My dad had to be rushed to the hospital at night cuz he got really sick and then 2 days later my mom had to go to the hospital for surgery…. I got bowling practice after skool and weightlifting tryouts are commin up soon, plus ive taken an interest in dance. Im out of my depression cuz I luved dancing but my teacher and friend died in a car accident so that's why I gave it up but now im gonna get back on my feet and work out while also practicing my dancing.

Also my 2 friends went missing and me and another person only knew where they were so we took the police to them and we put a pedophile in jail! He was 25 and she was 16… Life is crazy that way….

Plus I got 2 projects due with one doing a project on myself and the other were working on a story we have to act out….

My life is kinda at a bump in da road so like ill update as soon as possible! I even started on the next chapter! Im half way done with it…

So pleaz look deep down into your hearts to forgive me for waiting so long to update…

Much Luv

-- The Author!


	14. What's Around Every Turn?

A.N: Hay everybody!!! Im sooooooooooo super Sry it took so long to update

My parents are feeling much better now!!

IM FINALLY 16!!! I had my sweet 16 which was a group of about 48 people at my house!! It was a costume part and me and my boyfriend danced the night away BUT THEN I FOUND OUT HES A COMPLET DOUSH BAG!!! I HATE HIM!!!

Well now im in my 2nd year of high skool…. Life just keeps getting better of look some nice rain- WAIT THAT'S NOT RAIN!!!!

Lol

And also Meg if your reading this I will hunt you down and steal all your sasuke plushes and feed them to my demonic dog….

Alsoooo I know in the last chapter when Amanda accidentally miss took Ben and Gwen for someone else was kinda dumb but I do it all the time…

Like at lunch I sometimes stand up and scream my friend's names and its not them but they look alike. Also im trying to portray Amanda as a forgetful fun loving kind of person like me, ya know forgetting names and doing weird stuff but she is a genius. So im sry is some of you thought it was stupid but it was all I could come up with.

Hmm well I guess that's it and-

:: Lawyers threaten me with law suit::

OK OK OK I DON'T OWN BEN 10…..yet…

Welllll heres the next chapter plez read and review!!!

Last Time On Ben 10:

Grandpa max looked over the crowded jet while Amanda screamed for the pilots to take off.

Soon the jet was moving and the raptor sunk its claws into the metal as it pulled up but it couldn't hold on and it flew off and hit the ground hard.

The scientists cheered but Amanda stopped them, "Lets have a moment of silence for the brave 2 security guards who lost there lives to save us."

Everyone went quiet and then after a while everyone talked about what to do and how to handle this situation.

Grandpa max looked around the room and squeezed past some people because some people had to sit on the floor from lack of room.

"Amanda I can't find Ben or Gwen in here!" He said

"But that's impossible I saw them when we were leaving they were-" She looked up and saw a woman with long red hair and a man with short brown hair that looked like Ben and Gwen sitting in the chairs and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god… they must still be on the island…" Amanda said in shock as both Grandpa Max and Amanda stood there shocked

Now:

// Chapter 13: What's Around Every Turn???\\

Grandpa max was shocked and said in a worried way, "We have to go back!" Even though he knew Ben could go alien and save himself and Gwen he still worried about them.

Amanda nodded her head and went to the cock pit to talk to the pilots and a while latter she came back shaking her head.

"Im sorry max but they won't turn around because of what happened. They said that when we get to the nearest landing strip we will call for emergency help. Im so sorry max this is all my fault" Amanda almost broke down crying.

"Don't worry Amanda I know from personal experience that Ben and Gwen will be fine till we get help. Although im worried too I still trust them to stay alive." Grandpa max smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Amanda smiled and put her hands on her hips and said, "Ok but when we get help im going back to the island to help look for Bill and Sue."

"Ben and Gwen." Grandpa max corrected her.

"Yes that's what I said." Amanda gave him a confused look like grandpa max was crazy. Grandpa max sighed but smiled.

"Never mind" Then he sat down in a chair and him and Amanda talked about the rescue mission.

Back in the forest it was still dark out and both Ben and Gwen were totally lost.

"If we can just find the main fence and get across it then we can walk back to the building." Gwen said as she tightened the jacket around her waist.

Ben was looking at his watch but it was still red, he sighed as he nodded.

"Ya, if I could turn into XLR8 or Wildmutt I could get us outta here but im still in the red.", Ben put down his wrist and him and Gwen stepped over an old log.

Suddenly a man jumped out from behind a bunch of bushes and it caused both Ben and Gwen to scream and the guy was panting as he leaned on his knees.

"W-who are you" Gwen asked as they stared at the dirty, sweating man.

He had black messy hair and tan shorts and a black shirt and he looked up at them and said in between breaths.

"Im. Joe.." He was getting his breath back.

Gwen then thought of something and looked at him accusingly, "Are you one of those poacher men back there?!"

He looked up and had some what got his breathing normal, "Yes I am… Your that girl that was spying on us."

"I wasn't spying I was trying to stop you from killing these dinosaurs and kidnap there egg's." Gwen said back crossing her arms.

Ben then stepped in and asked Joe.

"Are there more people with you?" He asked.

"Yes there were about 20 of us but when that beast attacked it took out at least 4 of our men while the rest of us scattered in the forest and some met up in groups, we are over in the clearing over there, the reason im here alone is because we heard something and they sent me to see if it was safe to come this way." He replied.

"Listen what if we join up with you guys and we can get back to the building." Ben said.

"Why should I?" he asked crossing his arms. Then Gwen stepped in.

"Because if you don't then they will come looking for us and a lot of questions will be asked." She replied giving him a hard look.

Joe thought about this and then nodded his head sighing, "Come on"

Gwen smiled and Ben gave her a weird look then smiled none the less as they all walked towards the other people.

Finally after a minute they got to an area where men were sprawled out on the ground resting and some on logs drinking water. When Joe came in to sight everyone looked up at Ben and Gwen.

"Joe what the fuck are they doing here!" A guy yelled.

"Chill Gary I found them over there and there coming with us back to the building." He said.

"We can't do that! They will tell and we will go to jail!" He yelled back.

Both Ben and Gwen sat down for a rest and Joe walked up to Gary and put his arm over his shoulder leading him away from the teenagers and whispered low for him to hear.

"Listen there coming along just incase we need a little diversion from the dinosaurs ya now while we get away. If there still alive when we get to the main building we kill em and say how they were attacked by the monsters and how we tried to save them. Don't worry about this man I got it covered." Joe explained and Gary smiled while nodding.

"I like the way your brain thinks" Gary said.

Then after a while of resting they all got up and started walking in a direction in a crooked jumbled up line. All the men had guns and weapons on them and they all looked rough.

They were about in the middle with Ben in front of Gwen as she trailed close behind him. It was about 3 in the morning and still dark, some of the men had flashlights. Then they came to some tall grass that was about to there necks or shoulders. The group stopped in front of it and Joe pulled out a map and looked over it while Gary shined the light on it for him.

"According to the map the closest fence should be on the other side of this grass." He said folding the map and putting it in his pocket.

They stared into the dark grass and nobody moved.

"Maybe Ben and Gwen should go first." Joe suggested as everyone else except both teens nodded there heads.

Gwen and Ben sighed and started to walk in the grass and as soon as they were in everyone else started to follow in a line again. Once they were in the middle everything seemed fine but little did they know what creped silently in the grass.

First the man in the very back was changing the batteries on his flashlight while following when he was dragged down and killed silently before he could scream.

Then 2 more men were taken down but this time it made a noise while made some people look back at the missing people and yell as they saw another disappear.

"AHH GET OUT OF THE GRASS!!!" a man yelled as they all took off running out of the grass.

Ben and Gwen ran as fast as they could to the other side. As they ran they could hear he screams of the people who got ripped to shreds. Gwen's jacket flew off her but she didn't care as she ran. They saw the end of the grass and they burst threw it and kept running. Till they came into contact with a metal wall. Soon a few more people started to show up but there were once 20 but now there are only 13. They all panted and look horrified. Joe stepped forward and shined a light on the metal fence. There was a sign that says "Electric Fence! Do Not Touch!"

"The power is out for now I can tell because we got threw. The only way to go is up, there isn't another entrance door for miles." Joe said.

Everyone nodded as they heard a roar and the men pushed ben and gwen out of the way and 2 at a time they climbed the wire fence. It was very difficult but finally ben helped gwen onto the fence and she an him started to climb. Gwen being a natural at climbing and stuff, she easily got over the fence and got down.

Ben was the last one and he was at the top of the fence.

Back at the lab the raptor that bit into the circuit thing sparks shot out of it as it started to go hay wire and load up the back up energy. ((That means the power was about to turn back on incase I sounded confusing)).

Ben was getting ready to throw his leg over when the red lights at the top of the fence flashed meaning they were turning on. Gwen gasped in horror.

"Ben hurry, the power is coming on.!" Gwen yelled up at him.

Ben's pant leg was caught on the wire as the power started to juice up.

7…6…5…

Ben tugged at his pant leg to loosen it.

4…3…2…

Finally he got it off and tried to climb down.

1…

"AHHHH" Ben screamed in pain as he was thrown off the fence and landed on the dirt road next to Gwen. His hair was poofed out and smoke came from him.

"Ben!" Gwen threw herself next to him and checked for a pulse. There was a full pulse and he was breathing. The men around her just looked.

"Come on let's go" Joe said.

"No! he's unconscious!!! WE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!" Gwen screamed at them.

"Fine then were outta here!" Gary said as they all nodded and turned ad left.

"You better wake up Tennyson! I won't let you die out here!" She cried as she hit him on the chest and ben gave a gasp of air as he sat up.

"Ben YOUR AWAKE!" Gwen hugged him smiling.

Ben couched out some smoke as he looked around. "What happened? Why is my hair all standing up and my clothes are burnt and smoking?" Ben patted his clothes.

"You got electrocuted by the fence! You passed out! You could have died!" Gwen said still hugging him.

Ben got a sly smile on his face, "Well then you can nurse me back any day" He joked.

Gwen hit his chest playfully and stood up with him. Ben looked around.

"Where did those men go?" Ben asked

"They chickened off and ran to the lab." Gwen crossed her arms from the chilly wind.

Ben took off his jacket and put it on her. Gwen knew he wouldn't take no for an answer and they started walking to the lab. Finally after walking for what seemed like ever they saw the lab building and walked a little faster to catch up. A shadow quickly ran to the side but they didn't see it. The building was lit up and the doors were open. When they walked into the building the power malfunctioned again and all the power went out.

"Damn" Ben whispered under his breath as he took Gwen's hand and they walked around looking for grandpa.

"Grandpa?" Ben shouted.

"Nobody's here" Joe said as he and Gary, and 5 other men stepped out.

Gwen and ben jumped from surprise but settled down. Gwen stepped forward in thee face and put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"Thanx a lot for leaving us out there and almost letting ben die! You guys are such ass holes!" Gwen screamed.

They just shrugged there shoulders as Gwen seethed in anger. Ben stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where did they all go?" Ben asked

Once again Joe shrugged his shoulder and turned around.

"I don't know. But I guess some emergency happened and they all evacuated. The jet isn't here." Gary said.

"Well where is the rest of your group? There were 13 of you." Gwen asked.

"We spit up in 2 groups to search the place for any reason why they evacuated… Also to search for any priceless or worth wile goods." Joe smirked.

Ben and Gwen gave him disgusted looks as they heard screams come from the other end of the building. They all were about to run when Joe's walky-talky came to live and a panic voice came threw it.

"AH! RAPTORS…IN…BUILDING…KILING..NO AHHH HELP ME!!!" The voice then went dead as the line broke.

"Damn it! Raptors are here!!!" Joe freaked.

"There all probably dead! We gotta get out of hear!" One of the men said.

"There are some extra escape helicopters outside!" Gary said.

They ran to the window to see all the helicopters trashed and broken.

"OH no were dead!" One man said freaking out.

Ben looked down at his omnitrix and saw it was finally green but he didn't want to use it yet. He just nudged Gwen and made a move to look down and she saw it was in the green and smiled. Ben looked around and looked at the men.

"Well as long as we stay inside we will be safe right?" He asked

The men looked at him and shook there head as joe spoke up.

"The security system is down, which means who knows how many dinosaurs can get in. Plus this is just glass! They can break threw if they thought about it!"

"Well… How smart are they?" Gwen asked

One of the men was a scientist and he looked up, "Smart.. Very smart… The last data of study we know is they can communicate with each other and form tactical plans… Like while looking at one it is a distraction from the 2 that come at you from both sides and rip you apart. They use there index claw in there feet which is retractable to slice open your stomach so you organs spill out… the thing is… you are alive when they start to eat you…"

Everyone stared at the man in shock as Gwen grabbed onto ben in shock.

Suddenly a crash was heard and some growling. Everyone gasped and Ben ran forward and slammed the door shut and backed away. After a few seconds the handle started to turn.

"Um…maybe we should run" Gary said.

"Yeah" Someone said as they all made a run for the other door. Everyone ran till they came to the cafeteria and ran. 3 of the men ran to the door that led to the recreation room while joe, Gary, and 2 of the men ran with ben and Gwen to the kitchen. Once in there the heard the sounds of somebody opening the creaking door of the cafeteria and walk towards the kitchen door. They all ducked behind the counter as the door swung slowly open and they all could hear the clank of the claws on the floor and the growling of the raptor that came in.

Joe looked across the room and saw a door that lead to the exit near the weapons room. But to get to it they would have to run across the room and the raptor would see them. He needed a distraction. Joe looked down as Gwen and got a evil smirk on his face as he stuck his foot out and kicked her out from the counter and sprawling out on the floor.

"OW hay what was-", Gwen stopped as she saw the eyes of the raptor looking at her with hunger. But there was something about those eyes. Something…evil…

Nobody moved except ben as he tried to crawl out slowly to reach her but the raptor let out a hissing roar in his direction and started to run towards them. Ben and Gwen jumped up and ran while the rest of the men got up and ran to the door.

"Um ben can't you go hero now?!" Gwen shouted as they ran into a broom/ food closet and ben slammed the door and they locked it. The pounding of the raptor was on the other side. The pantry closet was kind of small as they still had room but not a lot.

Ben nodded his head and looked at his watch to choose an alien. He lifted his hand and smirked.

"DIAMOND HEAD COME ON OUT!" He shouted and slammed it down. Green light consumed the room and Gwen covered her eyes. When she opened them she was shocked to see…..

//End chapter 13\\

A.n: FINALLY IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!  
im sooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Like I said before life's been kinda hard but its better now!!! I took all my mid-term exams and passed them all.. Biology and Spanish are my best subjects cuz out of 100 questions I got like all of them right!!! IM A GENIOUSE!!! Lolol

Anyways in the next chapter ill name some of the people who reviewed!!!  
THANX!!!


	15. Is Everything Trying To Kill Us?

A.n: Hay ya'll!!! Heres the next chapter to ben 10!!!!  
… im tired so I don't own ben 10… every time i say that.. I die a lil inside…

OH YA HERES SOME REVIEWERS!!!

dbzgtfan2004  
divinedragon7  
mysterygal02  
shewhodanceswithphoenixes  
scarecrow  
blade100  
Katie  
Oblivion882  
Illusion Sky  
DragonSword35d  
The Striker  
satsu  
Iambrokenheart13  
Nozdormi  
Shadow GX  
Rock California  
TwoFeet  
Kabato  
dragonstaff  
Kolarsa  
RavenRoth1000  
master of chaocs  
UKEE CHICK  
mrs.Sora-sparrow  
Noniway  
Justin Piotroski  
Julia  
Xiaolin Dragon In Training  
Tinkerbell303  
Jak4  
Gundamknight  
AImeCesaire  
My smile hides my pain  
jamesstutz  
Shewhorunswithunicorns  
days-of-elijah  
Takeno no Hikari  
Dr. Maybe  
days-of-elijah

I think that's everyone… if I forgot you just let me know and ill give ya a shout out!!!  
Well enjoy da fic!!!

Last time on Ben 10:

Joe looked across the room and saw a door that lead to the exit near the weapons room. But to get to it they would have to run across the room and the raptor would see them. He needed a distraction. Joe looked down as Gwen and got a evil smirk on his face as he stuck his foot out and kicked her out from the counter and sprawling out on the floor.

"OW hay what was-", Gwen stopped as she saw the eyes of the raptor looking at her with hunger. But there was something about those eyes. Something…evil…

Nobody moved except ben as he tried to crawl out slowly to reach her but the raptor let out a hissing roar in his direction and started to run towards them. Ben and Gwen jumped up and ran while the rest of the men got up and ran to the door.

"Um ben can't you go hero now?!" Gwen shouted as they ran into a broom/ food closet and ben slammed the door and they locked it. The pounding of the raptor was on the other side. The pantry closet was kind of small as they still had room but not a lot.

Ben nodded his head and looked at his watch to choose an alien. He lifted his hand and smirked.

"DIAMOND HEAD COME ON OUT!" He shouted and slammed it down. Green light consumed the room and Gwen covered her eyes. When she opened them she was shocked to see…..

NOW:

//---------- Is Everything Trying To Kill Us???--------------------\

"DIAMOND HEAD COME ON OUT!" He shouted and slammed it down. Green light consumed the room and Gwen covered her eyes. When she opened them she was shocked to see…..

Instead of a tall diamond like figure called Diamond Head. There stood the small grey alien known as Graymatter. The little alien looked down at himself.

"Ugh! Stupid watch!!!" Graymatter says in his squeaky kind, nasally of a small voice.

Gwen picked up graymatter and the pounding on the door kept coming.

"What are we gonna do ben?!" Gwen screamed.

Graymatter quickly looked around the room and saw a ventilation hatch that was big enough to fit them.

"Up there! The ventilation system must spread threw out the whole building! Thus giving us a chance to go anywhere in the facilitations!" Graymatter explained.

Gwen looked up and nodded as she put him on her shoulder and started to climb the shelves to get to the ceiling.

As she got to the top she punched open the top and lifted herself into the vent. Carefully she replaced the top and started to crawl on her hands and knees. While crawling they saw an opening and looked down to see the recreation room. Also along with that were the 3 torn apart bodies of the men that ran in that direction. Gwen almost felt chunks rise in her through. As she continued threw the vents they came to the laundry vent part where there were many falls that led to different tunnels of the facility.

They weren't looking forward so they didn't see the declining slop the vent made as it separated into 5 different tunes. Gwen and graymatter then fell and rolled down it and graymatter fell off Gwen's shoulder as they rolled into different tunnels.

"Ben!" Gwen screamed as she rolled down one tunnel.

"Gwen!" Graymatter yelled as he went down the other.

They both went there separate way as they fell. Finally after many twists and turns Gwen fell threw an opening and fell inside the main research lab where all the computers were.

Graymatter tumbled and fell to an opening that led outside. Right before he fell the omnitrix beeped and he changed back into Ben. When he fell outside there was a garbage dumpster below him as he fell into it.

Ben laid in the old food with a banana on his head with an annoyed look on his face.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THROWN IN GARBAGE!!!?" Ben yelled.

He climbed out and threw the banana peel off his head and started walking around looking for Gwen or any way back in.

Gwen looked around the lab and it was the same as before, except it was dark and completely empty. She wondered around and looked at some things but she saw a laptop that was on. Since it was charged and all it didn't need the power from the lab. She looked on it and saw a map of the island. It showed all systems down and no power to anything. But she saw a main backup power supply but she didn't know how to operate it. Looking over the map Gwen got the mouse and clicked on parts of the map looking for a way off. Finally she saw the river part and there were suppose to be escape boats that had full tanks of gas on the river side that led out to the ocean. She didn't know if they were still usable but it was a chance. It was either stay here and wait for grandpa and the others while running from the raptors… OR get to the escape boats and try and get outta here. Thinking to herself Gwen remembered the vehicles she saw in that building that could take them there. Smiling to herself Gwen closed the laptop and put it in her backpack. First she needed to find Ben and tell him about this.

Walking around the lab she didn't see the pair of eyes watching her, smirking as it's shadow followed her.

Ben looked and saw all doors shut and locked. He was getting worried as he snuck around the building still looking for an entrance.

Gwen would have looked at the online map of the building to find were Ben fell but she didn't know what vent he fell down. As she walked she made sure to look out for any raptors. Suddenly Gwen had an idea as she remembered the tall glass tower she could look around and see if she saw Ben anywhere. So she turned down a corner and ran for the stairs. While running up she started to get tired, and finally she got to the tallest glass tower that overlooked the island. She opened the door and shut it behind her. Looking around she saw nobody and nothing as she ran over to the window and looked around.

The door behind Gwen quietly opened to show darkness as the shadow stays in the dark part of the room watching her.

Gwen while looking over the complex she saw a tiny figure of someone and after squinting she saw it was Ben. She smiled to herself as she wish she could call to him, she hoped he would look up. Suddenly she got the feeling she was being watched and the faint sounds of hard breathing.

Her breath got caught in her through as she slowly turned around to see glowing red eyes. She gasped and backed up till her back was pressed against the cold glass windows.

"It's alright Gwendolyn, I won't hurt you" The ruff voice said as the dark shadow stepped out from the other shadows.

Gwen's eyes went wide at who she saw.

Ben was walking around getting very annoyed at the lack of entrances. So he looked across the yard and saw another building and he ran over to it to try that door. Thankfully it was open and he went inside. What he saw made him smirk in pure joy.

Back with Gwen she had her back pressed to the cold glass as she stared upon… ((DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!))Dantay!!!! ((Who did ya think it was…Denzel???))

Dantay stood his ground as he crossed his arms, "Don't worry, im not after you.. It's the omnitrix I want!" He said.

Gwen glared at him, "You'll never get the omnitrix! How do you know about it anyway?!" She yelled.

"You don't need to know my dear… but my friend here wants to know", Dantay looked towards the door as a raptor hissed and walked in looking at her. Its eyes were red like Dantay meaning it was being controlled. Gwen stood still as it watched it.

"Last chance Gwendolyn… help me get the omnitrix…or die…" He said.

"I'll never help you!" She screamed.

"Fine… Take her out" He said as the raptor ran forward.

Gwen's eyes went big but when the raptor was in front of her she jumped and flipped over its head. The raptor slammed into the glass which made is crack. It got back up and roared/hissed at her and ran to her again. Gwen flipped and kicked it upside the head. The raptor was pissed now as it charged her. Gwen stood her grown as it ran to her and at the last second she side stepped to the left and the raptor went crashing threw he window. It fell down onto the ground with glass cutting it as is laid there and died. Gwen stood above the broken glass and didn't see Dantay behind her.

"Have a great fall" He said as he pushed her and she grabbed onto the sharp edges of the floor and dangled there holding on for dear life. Dantay stood above her, arms crossed and smirking the most evil smirk. Gwen started to slip as she glared helplessly at Dantay. Blood dripped from her hands down her arms, as she closed her eyes as tears came.

Finally she slipped and fell threw the night air and she closed her eyes but it never came. She opened her eyes so see she was on being held by the shoulders of a large flying bird. Gwen was surprised but then she saw it and started struggling to get away.

"Gwennn" The bird hissed.

Gwen gasped as she knew that voice.

"Jason?!" Gwen screamed.

Thinking fast Gwen leaned over and bit as hard as she could onto the birds clawed feet. Letting out a horrible loud shriek of pain, Jason dropped Gwen. Gwen screamed as she fell but she was closer to the ground than the tower and as she awaited her drop she landed on something soft yet hard still. Looking up she saw she was sitting on Joe and Gary. They passed out from being hit so hard.

"Thanx for the safe catch boys" Gwen smirked evilly down at them

Gwen stood up and looked up at Jason who had recovered and was flying towards her. She started to run as Jason started to catch up to her.

'_think gwen think!' _Gwen thought to herself.

Suddenly a shout was heard from the side.

"GWEN!" Ben appeared from a smaller building riding and red and black motorcycle ((like the ones from to fast to furious… Like I said in the last 2 chapter they had every kind of vehicle, and apparently Ben would choose the fastest and coolest…so would i…))

Gwen still running smiled as she held out her bloody hand towards Ben.

"Ben!" She screamed at him. Ben quickly reved the engine and held his hand out to her as they were inches apart. Finally they grabbed hold and Ben pulled her on the motorcycle behind him. Gwen wrapper her arms around Ben and forgetting about Jason for a second as she snuggled her head in Ben's back. Ben using the speed on the bike he speed towards the exit of the compound and headed towards the trees of the path. Jason's eyes glinted with hate as he slowed down and stopped chasing them and flew back to the tower where Dantay was.

As Ben speed he turned his head back to Jason and screamed, "HA ya you better fly away!"

Gwen looked forward and screamed, "BEN LOOK OUT!"

Ben look forward but it was to late because he got hit by a low branch and was knocked off the bike. Gwen fell with him but wasn't hit by the branch as the bike fell down and skidded a few feet from them.

Gwen got up and shook her head a little as she looked around. She saw the motorcycle laying on it's side and the wheels still going a little. Also she saw a few feet in front of her was Ben laying on his back with a bloody nose. Quickly getting up she crawled next to him and he cracked his eyes open.

"Damn… Somebody get the number of that bus.", Ben groaned as he sat up and put a hand to his head. Gwen sitting next to him crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"That's what you get for not looking where you're driving." Gwen stated as if it was so obvious. Ben whipped the blood off his face but simmered it a little but it shortly stopped. It wasn't broken, it was just sore.

Both of them stood up and Gwen picked up her bag which had fallen next to her. She looked at her still bleeding palm but ignored it. Gwen looked up at Ben as he was picking up the bike.

"Ben I wanted to tell you I found a computer map on the laptop and it says there are some escape emergency boats across the island kind of. I think if we find them the map showed is we take the boat down the river then it will lead to the ocean. We can sail to the ocean and just get far enough and wait for grandpa to come get us or at least maybe long enough until you can get xlr8 to run us across the ocean." Gwen said as she pulled out the laptop to show Ben.

Ben leaned on the motorcycle as he looked at her open the map program on the laptop. Looking down at his watch it was red and he sighed. It hasn't been charging as fast as it usually does and it annoyed him. Ben nodded as still leaned against the bike.

"What happened back there Gwen?" he was curious.

Gwen explained to him about when she fell in the lab and went to the tower and how Dantay was there and the raptor and when Dantay controlled the raptor to attack her and then Dantay pushed her out the window. The when she mentioned Jason she saw Ben stiffen and she continued to tell him how he caught her an how she bit him and he dropped her.

After explaining it Ben sighed and ran a hand threw his dirty and very messy hair. ((Duh he was electrocuted… but its still hot looking like its all wild and cute))

"Let's just get to the boats and try and get out of here" Ben said as he swung his leg over the bike and looked at Gwen.

Gwen smiled as she put the backpack on her back as she swung her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms around Ben.

Ben reved the engine as he sped off on the trail. They drove on as the scenery went by fast around them. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago they were eating dinner with Amanda and grandpa and now there here in the middle of a dinosaur island with smart, killing machines everywhere.

It was now 5 in the morning and the sun would come up in another hour or so. But the clouds above there head didn't say it would be a sunshine day. Gwen's eyes started to droop as she felt the cold around her and the warmth of Ben pressed to her. Snuggling closer to him she felt like sleeping but just as she was about to sleep she felt a drop of rain on her nose and her eyes opened to fell a few more drops. Looking up the clouds around the already dark sky were pulled together to form a huge dark cloud of rain and thunder. The wind blew harder as Gwen sighed in annoyance. She laid her head back on Ben's back and looked into the fast passing forest.

As she was getting lost in the green scenario she saw a quick flash of something like it was running inside the woods. It disappeared as she turned her hear to the right and saw the same thing but it was gone to after a second. Soon she got a very bad feeling as suddenly out of the thickness of the trees burst raptors. Gasping she nudged Ben and he looked to the side and saw them to.

But luckily they thought that the raptors were on the other side of the wires. Ben smirked and turned to face forward.

"Ha they can get us in here." He said confidently.

Gwen also smiled and nodded

Back at the lab the rain fell onto the wires of the electrical box and it caused sparks to fly around and the power to go crazy as lights flickered on and off.

The electrical gates around the park started flying open all at once because of the sudden electrical flashes.

Ben and Gwen were driving quickly as they passed some open gates. Both of them gasped as both the raptors came threw the gates and started going faster.

"AHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed as the raptors got closer.

"Hold on!" Ben yelled as he reved the engine more and they went faster just as the jaw got close to the bike.

(( I'm not sure if a motorcycle and a raptor can keep up but in my story there fast so I guess so.))

They kept going and the raptors were slowing down from exhaustion but they still ran. As they went on they soon were far ahead of the raptors. They both smiled a little thinking it was over.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed and hit a tree above them causing a large branch to fall in front of the path. Ben saw this and tried to turn the bike but the once hard dirt road had become a slippery mud patch. The bike just kept going as the breaks only made it slide faster across the mud.

Ben quickly using his knowledge of motorcycles he turned the handle and the bike skidded sideways as they slowed down a little but they still hit the branch and were sent off the bike. Both landed a few feet away and laid there as the rain and mud mixed all over them.

Ben got up and ran over to Gwen as he knelt next to her.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

Gwen looked up and her face paled as she shakily said, "Im fine but they look pretty mad!" She pointed at the 2 raptors that were running towards them. Ben looked down at his watch and it was red.

The raptors stopped in front of them and watched them silently.

Ben moved in front of Gwen a little as he prepared to fight.

Suddenly the ground started to feel rumble a little.

Boom…..Boom…..Boom….Boom….

It continued its rhythm as both teens looked at a puddle of water next to them and they saw it shake with ever boom. The raptors seemed to notice it to as they looked in a certain direction.

There hearts pounding with every boom. It got closer and louder. Until suddenly it stopped. All was quiet except for the sound of the rain hitting the forest around them

The raptors stopped looking at the forest and back at Ben and Gwen.

They hissed as one on the left jumped forward and landed on Ben as it smothered his to the cold muddy ground.

"BEN!" Gwen screamed as she saw her boyfriend knocked to the ground.

The raptor let out a roar as he swung its big toe claw down onto him and then…

// ----- END OF CHAPTER 14!!!!!!!!!!---------\

A.N: AHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER!!!! Wow I cant believe ive gotten this far…. 96 REVIEWS!!! OH IM SO CLOSE TO MY FIRST HUNDRED!!!!  
THE FIRST HUNDRETH REVIEWER GETS A COOKIE SHAPED LIKE XLR8!!!!

Pleaz review!!!!

I was in class today bored as hell cuz I knew already what we were learning in Biology and then suddenly I started doodling pictured of a dinosaur and I got these ideas on how to make an awesome cliff hanger!!! I got home and had to write this!!!

SO LIKE EVERYONE PLEAZ REVIEW!!! IM SOOOO CLOSE TO MY TOP FIRST 100 REVIES EVER!!!

Also P.s: I re-read this and I really tried to make the spelling and grammar perfect, so im sorry if there are 1 or 2 errors. If I see it ill fix it…


	16. an: SOOO SORRY! NEXT CHAPTER VERY SOON!

a.n: WOW! OMFG IM LIKE SOOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SORRY IHAVENT UPDATED!!!! I have the next chapter just about done! I have it just like a paragraph away from posting it! Its just my life is like a damn soap opera! My computer is down cuz my parents took all my stuff from my room cuz im painting it blue and green, putting down wooden floors and just like remodeling my whole room! Im on ma moms laptop writing this! I haven't been to school all week cuz I have a horrible flue!

IM NOT JUST MAKING UP EXCUSES! & I know you probably don't wanna hear my excuses cuz it just seems like im just lazy but I kind of am…

Red necks at school hate me & my friend cuz were vegetarians so they made up lies that we called the cops and peta on them WICH WE DIDN'T! so now were in a huge mess and they want to beat us up!

So like I SWARE within this month I will post the next chapter as soon as my computer is hooked up!

ALSO HAPPY EASTER!

ahhaha this reminds me of a easter joke! Some of you probably saw this joak on deviantart but it's a picture by somebody but its so funny ahahah

:: EASTER DAY::  
person: ITS EASTER DAY AND JESUS HAS RISEN FROM THE DEAD! WHAT DO WE DO?

person2: HIDE ALL THE EGGS!

Im not a religious person but that joke is funny to me lolol

Anyways next chapter is coming SUPER SOON!

pleas be patient with my loser author noted lolol!


	17. Pay Back Is A Bitch?

A.N: HAY EVERYONE!!! OMFG I FINALLY DID IT!!! 100 REVIEWS!!!! ITS AMAZING!!!! WHEN I STARTED THIS FIC I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD COME THIS FAR!!! I started this during summer and now at the end of my sophomore school year I am up to chapter 16 and I got my first 100 reviews!!! IM GONNA GO TO SKOOL AND GLOTE TO ALL MY FRIEDS AHAHAHA I usually don't gloat but I GOT 100 REVIEWS!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

ALSO THANK YOU TO Kairi2Sora!!!! YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER!!!  
:: hands you a cookie shaped like xlr8:: YOU ALL RULE!!!

I feel so honored…. I LUV YOU ALL!!!!

LAST TIME ON BEN 10!!!:

Ben moved in front of Gwen a little as he prepared to fight.

Suddenly the ground started to feel rumble a little.

Boom…..Boom…..Boom….Boom….

It continued its rhythm as both teens looked at a puddle of water next to them and they saw it shake with every boom. The raptors seemed to notice it to as they looked in a certain direction.

There hearts pounding with every boom. It got closer and louder. Until suddenly it stopped. All was quiet except for the sound of the rain hitting the forest around them

The raptors stopped looking at the forest and back at Ben and Gwen.

They hissed as one on the left jumped forward and landed on Ben as it smothered him to the cold muddy ground.

"BEN!" Gwen screamed as she saw her boyfriend knocked to the ground.

The raptor let out a roar as he swung its big toe claw down onto him and then…

NOW:

//--------------Chapter 16: Pay Back Is A Bitch--------\\

The raptor let out a roar as he swung its big toe claw down onto him and then…

Threw the trees a huge T-rex leaped forward and broke threw the wires and lunged forward to grab the raptor on top of Ben into its jaws. The raptor screamed in pain as he was lifted off Ben but his index claw swung down and ripped a hole in his shirt and cut him across the chest leaving a bloody scar. Ben hissed in pain as he looked up to see the t-rex shake its head as the raptor in its teeth let out screams of pain. The other raptor hissed and looked down at Ben.

Scrambling back Ben clutched his bleeding chest as he breathed heavily. The raptor ran at him.

Gwen did a flying kick and knocked the raptor over on its side. Doing a few back flips she stopped next to Ben and smirked.

The t-rex dropped the now dead raptor and started ripping at its flesh. The other raptor hissed and jumped on the t-rex back and bit into its skin. The t-rex let out a loud roar that made Ben and Gwen cover there ear's is pain.

"Let's get out of here!" Gwen yelled as she helped Ben up and they picked up the fallen motorcycle and Gwen helped Ben onto it and he started it. They sped off threw the rainy night. They could still hear the screams of pain as both the t-rex and raptor fought.

Gwen turned her head from looking back to the front as she felt blood run down her hand from Ben's cut. Hers had stopped bleeding a while ago but she was sure both of there wounds would be infected.

She tried to avoid the cut as she held onto him. They continued to go until they came to a river bank and stopped. Gwen saw Ben slouch forward onto the bike breathing hard as he clutched his chest. She pulled out the laptop and looked at the map threw the rain.

If it weren't for the dark clouds the sun would have been up by now but the dark clouds blocked it. Gwen looked over the map and closed it.

"Ben don't worry it's just around the corner! We can make it." Gwen tried to cheer him on as Ben got his strength a little and pushed off the motorcycle as they went around the corner followed the river when they saw a old rotten dock and at least 2 escape boats that looked in good condition.

"Come on Ben let's go!" Gwen smiled as she helped him get off the bike and walk to the dock. Just as they were about to get on the boat the same roar was heard as back at the fight. They slowly turned around to see the trees across from them move and breaking sounds heard like something big knocking them over. Ben looked down at his wrist and saw it was green.

"Gwen… get on the boat and start it… I'll hold it off" Ben said in determination.

"No Ben your hurt!" Gwen said still holding him.

"Listen Gwen I have a lot of alien forms to protect me… and to protect you I need you to start this boat and go! I'll catch up to you as xlr8 or something. Just don't come back" Ben said holding onto her shoulders.

Gwen had tears in her eyes as she reluctantly nodded and Ben let go as he turned around.

"Ben!" Gwen said to him a he turned around.

"Gwen Im telling you to-", Gwen cut Ben off as she pressed her lips to his and kissed him so passionately. Ben wrapped her in his arms and kissed back but he pulled back after a few seconds and leaned his wet forehead against hers.

"Go" He whispered

Gwen nodded and got on the boat and went to the controls and started them up. The motor engine started as she began to drift away. She turned to watch him sadly.

Ben looked away as he looked at his omnitrix with a pleading but demanding look.

"For once listen to me and help me out! I need to see this threw!" Ben switched it around and slammed down on the button with a forceful cry of determination.

Green light filled the area as the trees finally broke apart to reveal a huge t-rex with sharp teeth and tiny arms as its massive body stood way over everything.

Below him was a smirking diamondhead came out. It's shiny glassy outside was so hard and stiff like it would hold anything.

He extended his right hand and moved his palm forward as he said,

"Bring it on tiny" He mocked

The t-rex let out a roar as it charged forward. Diamondhead help out both arms as it shot its crystals at it. The t-rex screamed as he was hit by the sharp rocks. But shaking it off as it ran forward and grabbed Diamondhead into its teeth. Squeezing its jaw the creature in its mouth would not break. It started to jerk it head all around.

"Hay stop it! Im getting sick!" Diamondhead yelled as he reformed his arm into a sharp point and stabbed its face.

The t-rex screamed so loud as it dropped diamondhead and shook its head trying to relieve the pain.

Diamondhead looked it in the eyes as he said

"You still wanna fight me?" In a solid, stern voice.

Both locked eyes as it growled and turned to walk away as if it understood. Diamondhead sighed in relief as he turned to face the lake.

"Well better start catching up" He said as he ran and shot glassy crystal from his arm and he slid on it and flew into the air and did the same for each leap. ((Like in the charmcaster episode where he did the sliding thing)).

Gwen was leaning against the metal on-ing ((like a shelter thing)) against the wall that was a small room in the center of the metal boat for people to stay in.

"Oh Ben please come back soon" Gwen whispered as she looked at her hand and saw the dry blood mixed with mud.

Diamondhead was doing its final leap when he saw the boat and he got a smile on his face.

"HAY GWE- AHHH" Diamondhead started to fall but before he could shoot off another crystal the watch beeped and after a flash there fell Ben as the ground came closer.

"AHHHH" he yelled but just before his hit the boat the current moved it quick causing him to hit the water and slowly sink.

"Ben?" Gwen looked just as she saw him go under.

"Ben!" She dived in and saw him at the bottom of the river. Unknown to the red eyes watching them getting closer. She grabbed his arm and started to swim up to the boat. As she broke threw the surface she grabbed hold of the side and pushed him up onto the deck. Ben was unconscious as he laid there breathing like he was asleep. Gwen pushed her body up just as the creature below went under the boat and missed her. She crawled over to Ben and smiled as she saw he was just sleeping.

"Oh Ben" She hugged him close to her even if he couldn't hug her back. Looking around she saw some blankets in the corner of the boat shelter cover and wrapped it around him as she opened the door and walked inside to the room that was in the middle of the boat and laid him on a cot and left him to go watch outside.

Time passed as they drifted down the river and Gwen could feel her eyes getting heavy but she stayed awake to watch over Ben. He did all this for her and it was her turn to watch over him. She saw the scenery pass and the sky never got any lighter outside as it still rained and she was under an on-ing but her clothes were still soaked as she hugged her arms around herself and pulled Ben's jacket tight around her even if it was also wet. It has been an hour and Gwen was starting to think they were going to have smooth sailing for the rest of the trip. Or so she thought…

In the room Ben smiled as he felt all warm and comfortable in his shelter. He was awake but didn't want to open his eyes. Ben thought he was back in the RV safe with Gwen across the room sleeping as well. After a while he cracked his eyes open and after a second shot up and winced at the pain in his chest as he looked around. Then it all came back to him. Looking around frantically for Gwen he stood with the blanket wrapped around him and he walked over to the door and opened it up. His wound had stopped bleeding as he walked out into the cold air. He wrapped his blanket around him more because of the wind. Looking around worried.

"Gwen?" He yelled a little.

"B-ben?" Gwen was standing on the other side of the boat looking over everything.

Filled with relief Ben walked over to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. As he rested his cheek on her head he felt her freezing skin.

"Gwen! Your ice cold!" He yelled as he threw the blanket off him and wrapped it around her.

Gwen felt warmth come over her as she sighed and Ben hugged her.

"It's alright Ben I'm fine… How's your wound?" She whispered as she felt the tiredness rush over her but hid the sleepiness in her voice.

"Don't worry about me, im a super hero remember?" He jokes as he hugged her close.

They stayed like that for a while not talking or anything as they stood under the shelter from the rain. Time passed and they both were just calm and happy to still be together.

Suddenly the boat came to a jerking stop which almost knocked over the two teens.

"What happened?" Ben looked around.

Walking out of the on-ing Gwen went to the front of the boat and saw they got stuck on a sand bar.

"Were stuck" Gwen turned to him with a worried look.

Ben sighed as he looked down to the watch.

"What are you doing?" Gwen came next to him worriedly.

"Im going to turn into fourarms and get this thing unstuck." Ben started to switch it around.

"No! Your hurt and you need to save your energy" Gwen put her hand on his as he looked up to her.

"How far are we from the ocean?" Ben asked.

Letting go of his hand she went to the bag to check the laptop. As she was opening the laptop to turn it on the creature from the water was coming closer.

"We… We still have a few more miles to go but we are close." Gwen looked up with a soft smile.

But before Ben could say anything the boat gave another huge jerk but made both of them fall down.

"What the hell?" Ben stood up and went to the back of the boat but didn't see anything.

A few seconds later the boat was hit again. Gwen dropped the laptop as she tried to stand up. Running over next to Ben both looked and soon saw a Spinosaurus rise up out of the water with red glowing eyes as it let out a roar of anger. Ben and Gwen's eyes widened as they saw this but as it glared at them Gwen knew instantly who it was.

"Jason!" She screamed.

Ben gritted his teeth and growled as Jason lunged its head forward as both Ben and Gwen jumped back and it slammed the boat again. Running to the other end of the boat Ben stood in front of gwen.

Jason roared as he tried to reach them and started to step onto the boat as it was still on the sandbar. Ben looked down to his watch and saw it in the red as he and Gwen were pressed to the guard rail of the boat.

Gwen looked to Jason and trying to think quickly as the boat jerked again and out of he corner of her eye she saw a brown box fall out of a space and it fell open to reveal a flair gun. Then an idea hit her as she looked next to Jason, at the gas tank and then to the flair gun. Looking between the two she made her mind up and quickly threw herself to the side where the flair gun was.

Jason with his weight tipped the boat his way as Ben grabbed hold of the railing to keep from sliding down to the end.

"Gwen!" Ben reached his hand out to grab hers and he did.

Quickly as she grabbed the gun Ben pulled her back to him as both held onto the railing and gwen had the gun tucked in her pant side so he couldn't see it.

"What are we going to do?" Ben looked to her.

Giving Ben a hard, serious look threw the rain she looked into his worried eyes. But they were not worried for himself. He was worried about her, and Gwen was sick of it. She was tired of him having to rescue her and being the reason he got hurt. She was tired of running. She was tired of not doing anything but causing trouble. Looking into his eyes she knew what she had to do.

"Ben?" She whispered as she tightened her hold on the railing.

Looking at her he still held the railing as well.

"What?"

"We Jump" Gwen whispered.

_'It's the only way to save him.'_ Gwen thought.

"Hu?" Ben asked

"I have an idea. When I say go we jump over the rail, into the water! Please don't ask just trust me!" Gwen reached her hand out while still holding on to the railing and gently put it on his cheek.

Ben was confused but the look she had told him to do as she said.

"Alright" He whispered.

Gwen smiled softly but the boat gave another jerk as Jason was lifting it more and she frowned.

"Ok…." Gwen looked down as both waited for the signal.

"GO!" Gwen screamed as Ben and her both jumped to the other side and just as Ben jumped into the freezing water he came up to see Gwen still looking down at him from the boat.

"Gwen! Come on!" Ben screamed.

Looking down at him she turned around to look down as Jason still clawing to get on the boat. She glared down at him with such hate as Jason's eyes met hers she climbed back over the rail.

"You want me?" She said low as Jason watched what she would do.

"You got me" Gwen jumped down and started to slide down towards him.

"Gwen!" Ben screamed franticly.

Quickly she pulled the Flair gun from her pant side and Jason was shocked at what she was doing but he quickly saw what she had.

Reaching out she stopped halfway by grabbing onto a bar on the side and aimed for Jason's head.

"See you in hell fucker!" She quickly diverted the guns aim to the gas tank and shot it.

Jason didn't have time to react as he roared and the gas tank exploded in his face. The whole boat went up in flames at it let out another huge explosion.

Ben was still in the water but was thrown under by the explosion. Soon he came threw the surface and gasped for air as she saw the remains of the boat still on fire and bits of the water around him were floating pieces on fire. He just froze their as his eyes were wide and he felt he couldn't breath. But soon he found air.

"Gweeeenn!!!" Ben screamed as he started to swim to the remains of the boat.

Getting to the sandbar he climbed into the barley burning boat and ran around, searching for his love.

"Gwen!" He screamed her name more and more franticly.

At the end of the boat was the burnt body of the still transformed Jason but it was black and bloody as it laid in the water unmoving. After seeing the body Ben still ran around screaming Gwen's name. Coming to the front of the boat Ben slowly dropped to his knee's and lowered his head.

"Gwen" He choked out as he felt tears come to his eyes and his hands shake as they balled into a fist by his side.

"Why did you do this?" He whispered and kept his head bowed as his wet hair fell over his eyes and the rain lightly fell around him and the slightly burning boat.

"Gwen" Ben once again whispered.

Suddenly their came a growling noise behind him as Ben felt his whole sole shake. Lifting his head he turned it to the side slowly as his eyes dilated at what he saw.

Jason was still halfway in the water as he growled and shifted as he struggled to stand up. Ben just sat their with his back to him but his head turned to see him with a look that had no fear or anger. Just a shock of what is happening.

Slowly Jason rose with the most glowing red eyes as he faced Ben and bared his teeth and his mouth had blood coming out of it. Raising itself to tower over the remains of the boat, Jason picked its massive body and stepped onto the boat while still watching Ben not move.

Ben couldn't move. He wouldn't move. Gwen was gone, she was gone because she sacrificed herself to save him, she was gone but HE was still alive. He was the reason she did this. Jason was the reason for all this pain he was getting. Ben couldn't believe that his love was dead and her sacrifice was in vein. He began to shake in anger as he didn't move.

"You did this.." Ben growled and looked forward.

Jason slowly advanced upon Ben.

"You caused her pain…" Ben gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up but still had his back to Jason and his head forward.

"…You might think her sacrifice was in vein…" Ben whispered.

Jason was about to take another step but froze as Ben whipped his head back to him and the anger in his eyes were like the fierce glair of different soles that wanted revenge as well.

"But it's not… I promise that…" He said in a low growl.

As soon as Ben finished his sentence he whipped around and was engulfed in green light. Before the light was even gone Jason was thrown back by the heat radiating off of heatblast. Even the rain around him couldn't put out the flames of his anger.

Heatblast stood their and felt the heat gather in his hands as he glared at Jason. Jason stood in fear as he took a step back and turned his massive body around to run. Heatblast then held his arms out and a huge blast of fire ran from his arms to Jason.

Jason let out a huge cry of pain as he was once again engulfed in flames. But this time, he wouldn't come out alive.

Heatblast stood their and watched as Jason threw himself into the water but by the time the fire was put out he was already dead. The fire around him began to die down as he quickly beeped and was turned back into Ben. Ben still stood their and his eyes were glassy as he clenched his fists.

Suddenly a huge force came and knocked Ben down to the burnt metal floor, on his stomach. The air was knocked out of him as he coughed and rolled over onto his back with squinted eyes. Above him his eyes widened with shock.

"You!" Ben said in a raspy but shocked voice.

Another hard force was thrown into his chest as his would re-opened and he grunted. Looking up into the eyes of the last person he wanted to see.

Ben tried to grab at his own bleeding chest but a foot slammed down into it and Ben screamed in pain as the boot applied pressure to it.

"You are a real pain in the ass kid" The voice grunted out but smirked.

Ben coughed up blood which ran down the side of his mouth as he looked up to……

// END CHAPTER 16!!!!!\\

A.N: OMFG WOW I CANT BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!!  
omfg everyone im sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while!!!  
IM SO HYPDER RIGHTNOW BECAUSE I JUST GOT A JOB!!!!  
MY FIRST JOB!!!!  
The ironic thing is I work with equipment used on Jurassic park!!!!  
AHAHAHAHA!!!  
Well what do you all think of this chapter???  
I am going to get started on the next right now!  
But I will post it when you all review!!!  
Much luv everyone!!!  
PEACE!!!


	18. Is It Over? Or Has It Just Began?

A.N: HAAYYY EVERYONE!!! OMFG AHAHAH 17 CHAPTER!!! Wow lololol  
cant believe I got this far!!!

Well here's the next chapter!!!

oh... and also... uh... the lawyers are distracted by court tv that i just turne off soooo...

lawyers: COMERTIAL BREAK :: group glair::  
me:... heheh FINE.. I don't own Ben 10... or Jurassic park... But i will direct Jurassic park 5 some day... THIS I SWEAR!!!...  
lawyers:... wutever...  
me:... meanies...

THANKX FOR ALL THE AWSOME REVIEWS!!!  
ALSO A BIG THANKX TO Negitve FOR HIS AWSOME REVIEWS AND FOR COMPLAMENTING MY AUTHORING!!! YOU ROCK!!!!  
YOU ALL TOTALLY RULE FOR REVIEWING!!!!  
NOW HERES THE NEXT ONE!!!  
ENJOY!!!

// Chapter 17: Is It Really Over? Or has It Just Began? \\

Last time on Ben 10:

"You want me?" She said low as Jason watched what she would do.

"You got me" Gwen jumped down and started to slide down towards him.

"Gwen!" Ben screamed franticly.

Quickly she pulled the Flair gun from her pant side and Jason was shocked at what she was doing but he quickly saw what she had.

"Gweeeenn!!!" Ben screamed as he started to swim to the remains of the boat.

Getting to the sandbar he climbed into the barley burning boat and ran around, searching for his love.

Jason was still halfway in the water as he growled and shifted as he struggled to stand up. Ben just sat their with his back to him but his head turned to see him with a look that had no fear or anger. Just a shock of what is happening.

"…You might think her sacrifice was in vein…" Ben whispered.

Jason was about to take another step but froze as Ben whipped his head back to him and the anger in his eyes were like the fierce glair of different soles that wanted revenge as well.

"But it's not… I promise that…" He said in a low growl.

Jason let out a huge cry of pain as he was once again engulfed in flames. But this time, he wouldn't come out alive.

Suddenly a huge force came and knocked Ben down to the burnt metal floor, on his stomach. The air was knocked out of him as he coughed and rolled over onto his back with squinted eyes. Above him his eyes widened with shock.

"You!" Ben said in a raspy but shocked voice.

Another hard force was thrown into his chest as his would re-opened and he grunted. Looking up into the eyes of the last person he wanted to see.

Ben tried to grab at his own bleeding chest but a foot slammed down into it and Ben screamed in pain as the boot applied pressure to it.

"You are a real pain in the ass kid" The voice grunted out but smirked.

Ben coughed up blood which ran down the side of his mouth as he looked up to……

Now:

Ben coughed up blood which ran down the side of his mouth as he looked up to……

Dantay looking down at him with a smirk.

"Hello Ben Tennyson" Dantay pressed his boot harder on Ben's chest.

"Dantay" Ben grunted out as he tried to push his boot off him.

"Hm. I guess were even. My lackey killed your love. And your love killed my lackey. But the difference is I didn't give a shit about Jason." Dantay laughed.

Ben felt his blood burn with anger but he was to weak to do anything.

"Let's make this easy. I kill you quickly without a fight, I take the omnitrix, and you get to be with your love in the after life. How does that sound?" Dantay smiled down at him as he let up his boot a little.

Ben gritted his teeth as he coughed out more blood.

"N-no way" He whispered barley.

"What?" Dantay said with a shocked look.

"G-Gwen would want me to go on f-fighting to keep this world s-safe from scum like y-you! I-if I give up n-now… Then h-her sacrifice w-will be in vein and i-I promised her it w-would not…" Ben gasped as he felt pain in his chest.

Dantay growled as he stomped his foot down onto Ben's chest. Ben lost all air as more blood came out.

"Then die slowly and alone as you watch me rip the omnitrix from your living hands and the beginning of the end for this pathetic planet!" Dantay smirked as he reached his clawed hands out for Ben's wrist.

Ben tried to move away but Dantay's boot held him down and even if he did manage to push his boot off of him, then he would have no more energy. Dantay grabbed onto Ben's wrist that held the omnitrix onto it tightly. Ben closed his eyes tight as he tryed to think of a way to get out of this and save the world from the evil of Dantay who will carry out his evil plan.

"As soon as I deal with you and have the omnitrix, then I shall hand this device over to Vilgax, who will then grant me life! With my newly obtained life I shall cause the pain and suffering of this pathetic planet and all who inhabit it!" Dantay tightened his grip on Bens wrist.

"N-no!" Ben gasped out in anger.

Dantay held his other clawed hand up ready to shred Ben's hand up to get the omnitrix off. His eyes were gleaming with pure enjoyment as he watched the injured Ben under his boot.

"This is the end!" Dantay yelled as he started to swing his clawed hand down and Ben closed his eyes waiting for the more pain.

"Ahhhhh!" Came a scream.

Ben opened his eyes to see it was Dantay who screamed in pain as he dropped Ben's wrist and lifted his boot off of Ben. Confused Ben looked closer to see smoke coming off of Dantay's back which confused him more.

"Get away from him!" Came a scream from behind Dantay.

Ben's heart skipped a beat as he heard that voice. The voice that belonged to the woman who he thought he lost just moments before. Shaking slightly Ben shifted and ignored the pain as he tried to see behind Dantay.

Their standing behind the enemy was a dripping wet Gwen with scrapes, cuts, and bruses. Her pants had burn holes on the leg parts and the jacket was gone but her shirt was a mess as the bottom of the shirt was singed pretty bad. Her hands were held out and she had the flair gun which had some smoke coming out of it still. The look she had was a seriously pissed off as she stood their.

Ben could not make a sound because he felt his voice leave him as he just stared at her. Soon, seconds later he felt his voice come to him.

"Gwen!" He shouted and he never felt so much emotion. Relief that she was ok, anger for the stunt she pulled, fear of her hurt, love just for her standing their and other's raced threw him.

Gwen flashed her eyes over to him but went back to looking as a growling Dantay as he was trying to look over his shoulder to see his back. His head snapped up to her as he showed his fangs in his growling face.

"Your still alive?" Dantay turned to face her as Gwen didn't say a word.

"I will be sure to finish what my un-worthy lackey could not!" Dantay started advancing on her.

Gwen still had the flair gun up.

"You and I both know it's empty." Dantay smirked

Gwen still held it up as he came closer.

"G-Gwen" Ben struggled out as he shakily started to move up from the ground.

Before he got closer Gwen quickly threw the gun at him and ran. Dantay caught the gun and smirked as he threw it over into the water. Gwen ran around the side of the boat and jumped over the side into a very shallow that barley came to her ankles since they were stuck on a sand bar. Dantay walked around and looked for her.

"Come on. Your going to die eventually" Dantay stopped right above where Gwen was but didn't see her.

Gwen felt something and looked down into the water to see a very sharp piece of metal that must have ripped from the boat. Gripping it in her hands so tight she drew blood from her own hand but didn't care as she got ready.

Dantay stood there looking for any signs for her. Quickly Gwen grabbed onto the railing side of the boat and flipped up to stand on the railing and as she balanced herself she. Before Dantay could even blink, Gwen slashed the weapon across his face leaving a deep gash from the top of his right eye down to his chin. Dantay screamed as he grabbed his face witch let Gwen take the metal weapon again and stabbed it into his chest. Screaming again Dantay pushed her down to the floor hard.

Gwen landed to the floor and slid a little but as she looked up she saw at the corner of her eye, across the ship was Ben barley sitting up and clutching his chest. Dantay had one hand on his face and the other hovering over the sharp metal striking from his chest.

Before he could even try and pull it out Gwen kicked her feet up and kicked the metal deeper into his chest as he doubled over she flipped back, hit him in the chin with her foot and landed on her feet. Dantay was pissed as he lunged forward but Gwen jumped and stepped on his head as she landed behind him and as he turned to face her she did a round house kick to the face which sent him to the side of the railing and he leaned against it breathing hard. Then she quickly kicked his chest again which had the rail behind him give away and he fell to the cold, shallow water below. Looking over the side Gwen saw Dantay sprawled out with his eyes closed. Sighing Gwen ran away from the edge over to Ben.

She was at his side and fell to her knees next to him as she held on to him to try and keep him from falling back from his sitting position as she put his arm around her neck and her other around his shoulder.

"Ben are you o-" Before Gwen could finish Ben took his hand that she had put around her neck and pulled her head to his as he kissed her.

Gwen was shocked but kissed back. It was a sweet kiss filled with all the love Ben had for her. Soon the pulled back and Ben rested his forehead against hers.

"I had to make sure you were really here" He whispered with a soft smile.

Gwen smiled back as she hugged him and he held her close to him. Ben then pulled her back but held both arms on her arms as he gave her a mad look.

"Don't you EVER! Do that again! I thought I lost you! Gwen what were you thinking?!" Ben gave her a desperate look filled with anger and sadness.

"Ben... Im sorry. But I just... I wanted to save you. I didn't want you to get hurt" Gwen said looking down.

Ben pulled her into a hug again as he sighed.

"I was so scared. I thought I wouldn't ever get to hold you, or hear your voice or ever tell you I love you ever again... I don't care if im hurt. It will happen... Im a hero. It comes with the job..." Ben leaned his head against hers again as he looked into her eyes.

"Just... promise me you won't ever do that again" Ben whispered.

"... I can't promise that I won't ever try something that could save you... But I will promise to try and not do something to drastic." Gwen said.

"Ben sighed but smiled softly as he nodded.

"You ok?" He looked at her as she just shrugged it off.

"Just cuts and bruised. You're much worse than me" Gwen put a hand to his bleeding chest.

"I'll live" Ben looked into her eyes.

"We should get out of here." Gwen said.

Ben nodded as Gwen helped him stand with him leaning on her a little. He had his arm around her neck and her hands were around his chest and the other holding his hand in place around her neck. When they stood up, both saw that the only way to get to land would be to walk across the water.

"I hope it's not to deep" Gwen said as she helped Ben off the side of the boat onto the sand bar.

As they slowly walked away from the boat the water around their feet got deeper and soon it was to their waist and still rising.

"Were almost their" Gwen grunted as they were close to the shore side.

The water now care to their chest as they felt the push of the water but held tight only being pushed a little. Gwen felt the water get less rough which meant they were close. After a few minutes they were walking out of the river and onto the sore side. Both sat down onto a rock to catch their breath from the energy it took to cross that rough water. The rain fell down still as a flash of lightning made both jump a little. Gwen looked over to the water where the remains of the boat were left but she saw a figure standing there with deep red eyes.

"Dantay!" Gwen gasped as Ben looked over to and gasped.

As his eyes glowed he took a step off the boat and started to walk to them as the water got deeper around him.

"We gotta get out of here!" Gwen said as she pulled Ben's arm around her again and they started to try and keep a quick pase.

Dantay just walked threw the water at a fast walk pase as his eyes didn't stop the glowing red. Both of them were going as fast as they could but the forest became to thick it was hard to get threw it and help keep Ben up.

Dantay came out of the water and looked into the direction they went as he walked into the forest. Ben looked to Gwen as they were getting over a massive area of tree roots.

"Gwen just leave me and go! I'll hold him off" Ben said with a desperate tone.

Gwen looked to him but not stopping to help him walk.

"No! You know how you felt when you thought i was dead? Well I will feel that to if you do that for me! Im not leaving you so stop trying to protect me and worry about yourself for once!" Gwen said in a mad tone but caring.

Soon they came to a clearing surrounded by trees as Ben looked around and his eyes widened.

"Gwen stop!" Ben said as Gwen looked at him.

"What? Why?!" Gwen was confused

"Go get in those bushes and don't come out until I tell you!" Ben said.

"But-" Gwen tried to say but Ben interrupted her.

"Gwen I promise I won't do anything stupid! I have an idea! Just go! I promise I will come back alive!" Ben looked into her eyes as she nodded and kissed his cheek as she ran over to the bushes and got down.

Ben swayed a little at the loss of support but he straitened up and stood firm. It became quiet as Ben stood their alone in the clearing. Soon a figure started to appear with red eyes and a blank face. Dantay came in and when he saw Ben alone he smirked.

"Oh is this some kind of trick? Or are you just trying to slow me down so I won't get to your little girlfriend?" Dantay said.

Ben didn't say anything as he stared at him.

"Either way I'm not going anywhere. Im already dead! How do you kill a man that is already dead?" Dantay smirked.

Ben smirked as he said, "Easy it's the way you kill him"

Dantay laughed and his cold laugh sent chills down Gwen's spine.

"Oh my.. You don't get it? I can't die Ben! You can never defeat me! I am all powerful! Also I think I have changed my mind. After seeing the omnitrix and its power I think I will use it to help cause the defeat of this planet. I don't need life when I have the life's and powers of different alien's hahaha!" Dantay laughed at the end.

"I don't think that will be happening any time soon" Ben said with a emotionless look.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Dantay crossed his arms.

Ben looked him in the eyes and just then a huge braking sound was heard behind Dantay. Dantay turned around quickly but saw nothing.

"What is this?" Dantay yelled looking back at Ben.

Just before Dantay could turn back to the woods a huge t-rex slammed down the trees to the side and charged as he grabbed Dantay into its jaws. The t-rex shook its head as Dantay screamed in agony as Ben watched with an emotionless look.

The t-rex stopped its shaking when he turned to see Ben and both eyes met. Ben raised an eyebrow as he lifted his wrist to show the omnitrix.

"Wanna go again?" Ben said in a solid challenging but serious tone.

After a few seconds the t-rex turned back with Dantay still in his jaws as he still screamed and the dinosaur walked away. Dantay's screams could still be heard until the t-rex disappeared. Ben stood their and looked into the woods.

"You can come out now" He said.

Gwen rushed out and latched onto him.

"Ben! Oh my gosh! How did you- what- how did you know the t-rex would come?" Gwen said in a disbelieving tone.

"Well Yesterday Amanda took me and grandpa out to see the feeding I realized that smaller dinosaurs come into clearings to feed, Larger ones hide in the tree's until they sneak up and attack." Ben said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But-.. whatever.. Come on let's go!" Gwen pulled his arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk.

They walked threw the forest as Ben was helped by Gwen and soon a sound was heard that made both of them stop and look forward.

"It can't be..." Gwen whispered in surprise.

//End Chapter 17\

A.N: HAHA another cliff hanger!!!  
also to some people im SO SRY if their are spelling errors or grammar errors. My word program is down so I typed this up on another program with no spell checker. But the good news is I got a PDA cell phone that is a mp3, camera, vid cam, internet, text mess, instant mess, e-mail, TV, movie watcher program, games, and WORD PROGRAM!!!! AHAHA IT HAS A KEY BOARD!!!  
Also im on my last 3 days of school... But tomorrow is my first 2 final Exams in Spanish & writing class. Then on Monday I have 2 more exams and then Tuesday which is my last day of skool are my last exams... THEN I START MY JOB THAT LETS ME WORK AROUND STEVEN SPIELBERGS GREATIST WORK!!! (( my heroooo)) So it's kind of ironic cuz ill be working next to Jurassic park stuff!!!!  
Hmm what else.. OH YEAH my best friend had her baby boy hehe & the initials of its name are kinda named after us hehehe  
But a few months ago I wrote a poem about her baby boy for a project in writing class and my teacher wanted me to submit it into a poetry contest held at some college & I got a letter during class and when I opened it I almost fainted cuz i WON!!!!  
I was so surprised!!!  
Well the next chapters coming soon so don't be a hatter! REVIEW!!! even if you don't review I will feel depressed if you don't but I will update... but it would give more inspiration & more smiles!!!!

MUCH LUV EVERYONE!!!  
PEACE!!!  
P.S: please spade & neuter your pets


	19. The End? Or Not?

A.N: woo hoo!!!

OMFG I AM SOOO SORRY!!!  
I haven't updated in months!  
Its just I've been traveling to the Bahamas and Nasaw.  
Also I got my job at the best theme park in the world!!! ((Not Disney))  
When I saw the Ben 10 movie it was like 2 months ago on a ketchup bottle and when I saw the movie when it first came out i was all screams and squeals! So I have been inspired to write this!

School is starting on Monday and I'm like excited and bored! I'm a junior now!!! Woot woot!!!  
So like I'm sorry for the lack of updating!  
I've had half of this chapter sitting on my computer forever! So its night and after a hard day of work I want to finish up this chapter and start the next one!!!!  
Thanks for the awesome reviews!!! Over 100 is like the most I've ever gotten! You all rock!!!  
Also sorry if theirs any spelling errors! I will go over and check it again and if I made a mistake ill fix it!

Once again Thankx for the love everyone!!!

Now Enjoy!!!

Chapter 18 or 19 (( im losing count… does an A.N count as a chapter???))

//Chapter 18 or 19: The End? Or Not???\

Last Time on Ben 10:

After a few seconds the t-rex turned back with Dantay still in his jaws as he still screamed and the dinosaur walked away. Dantay's screams could still be heard until the t-rex disappeared. Ben stood their and looked into the woods.

"You can come out now" He said.

Gwen rushed out and latched onto him.

"Ben! Oh my gosh! How did you- what- how did you know the t-rex would come?" Gwen said in a disbelieving tone.

"Well Yesterday Amanda took me and grandpa out to see the feeding I realized that smaller dinosaurs come into clearings to feed, Larger ones hide in the tree's until they sneak up and attack." Ben said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But-.. Whatever.. Come on let's go!" Gwen pulled his arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk.

They walked threw the forest as Ben was helped by Gwen and soon a sound was heard that made both of them stop and look forward.

"It can't be..." Gwen whispered in surprise.

Now:

"It can't be..." Gwen whispered in surprise.

"It is…" Ben smiled as then looked ahead.

Ahead of them was the sound of the ocean and its pushing waves. Both smiled as they looked to each other and began to walk towards the sound. Just as they pushed aside a bush the view of a sandy beach side with rocks and sand everywhere. The ocean pushed back and forth onto shore.

Both of them stepped onto the sand and they walked close to the water. Gwen helped Ben sit down as they looked at the ocean in front of them. The clouds were still their a little bit as the sun was barley seen but giving enough light. Ben smiled as he threw his arm over Gwen's shoulder and she turned to him as they both smiled.

"Now what?" Gwen said still smiling.

"Well the plan was to sail the boat out to the sea to get off the island but I guess now we wait and rest or at least until we think of something else." Ben said.

"Sounds good" Gwen looked back out over the water.

Suddenly a hissing sound was heard as both turned to see the bushes rustle. They sat still with wide shaking eyes as the dark figure of a raptor peeked its head out of the bushes. It watched them with its golden eyes as it hissed and stepped out. Ben slowly held his arm around Gwen. The raptor suddenly burst forward into a run.

"Ahhh" Both Ben and Gwen screamed as they held onto each other with closed eyes.

The blow never came as they opened their eyes to see the raptor on the ground shaking in pain. Confused they both looked around until they heard the sound of a voice.

"Don't mess with my family!"

Ben and Gwen shot their head to see Grandpa Max standing their holding a plumbers gun that stunned the raptor. Both just sat their as they smiled, glad to see him. Grandpa Mad ran over to Ben and Gwen.

"Ben! Gwen! are you alright?" He asked as he crouched down next to them.

"Were fine grandpa... But we are sooo glad to see you" Ben said holding a hand to him bloody chest.

Grandpa max smiled as he helped Ben stand up.

"How did you get here?" Gwen asked, while eyeing Ben worriedly as he closed his eyes in pain at moving.

"After we left you by accident we couldn't turn the plain around so when we got to the landing area, Amanda got her other jet and flew us and special op. men down here to get you. They said it was a very slim chance you would still be alive but I knew you would" Max winked at them.

Amanda came running over as troops of men with guns ran out of the plain and set up scouts to watch for any danger.

"Oh Liz, and Tom I'm sooo sorry for what you have been threw!" Amanda said with a sad look.

"It's alright Amanda. You didn't know this would happen... also .. umm, its Gwen and Ben" Gwen said smiling reassuringly at her.

Amanda went next to Gwen as she talked.

"Come, come! We must get you some medical attention!" Amanda gestured to the plain.

Grandpa Max helped Ben as they walked off and Gwen stood their next to Amanda as she watched Ben be taken to the plain. Amanda stood next to her with her hands behind her back but looked down at Gwen with a clever look.

"So... He is quite a tough man you got their." She said.

Gwen wasn't paying attention as she kept looking at him.

"Yeah- WAIT! what?" Gwen blushed as she tried to make it look like she had no idea what Amanda was saying.

"Oh come on girl! I may be a little forgetful but I'm a woman! We have intuition about this kind of stuff... Max told me about your situation, finding out about your past and all. He doesn't know abut you two.. But I think it's sweet. Kind of like a Roger and Janet kind of thing." Amanda said with a sweet child like giggle.

"Eh.. You mean Romeo and Juliet?.. But... yeah your right... I love him... He loves me... He protected me all threw this. Even though I am sad I will never get to meet my real parents... I don't think I would change anything. Because if I had them then I wouldn't have Ben... Don't get me wrong I love my parents even if I never met them..." Gwen looked down smiling slightly.

Amanda was on a smile that was like motherly one as she rested a hand of Gwen's shoulder.

"I know what you mean... Let's get you checked up and then we can chat more!" Amanda said

"Sure" Gwen walked next to Amanda onto the plain.

The trained men came back with 2 of the poachers from before. They were hiding in the trunk of a car back at the lab and the men found them and arrested them.

The plain was like her jet but had 2 levels. The special op. men took a different plane back as only a few were in their plain. Ben was down in the medical room which was like a small doctor's room. Since his wounds were more serious they had to stitch and bandage him up. Gwen saw on a couch above with Amanda as she helped patch Gwen up.

Gwen had white bandages wrapped around her wrists and palm from the cuts but she could still move her hand, bandages on her arms, and stomach and a few bruises as Amanda shines a light into her eye for an analysis on any concussions. Gwen told Amanda about how they survived and what happened but she left out the parts with the omnitrix, Jason, and Dantay. Amanda was amazed but she listened like a child being told a fairy tale before bed.

"Wow! You guy's are so smart! I'm amazed you did all that! I am impressed" Amanda said.

"Yeah well I guess we just think fast in scary situations" Gwen rubbed her bandaged arm.

"You sure do!" Amanda was all excited now.

"So... how do you think Ben is?" Gwen asked looking to the door that led downstairs.

"I'm sure he is fine! Looks like a few damages to the ribs and he needs a few stitches in his chest and so on but he will be fine. Rest and caring is all he needs now." Amanda winked as Gwen as she blushed.

"So until their done working on him... hmm wanna... uhh" Gwen was trying to think of something.

"Talk? Gab? Chat? Gossip?" Amanda gave an eager smile as Gwen gave a nod.

"Sure" Gwen said smiling.

"Yay! So how does it feel having a boyfriend?" Amanda asked as if she were a high school teenager talking with her best friend.

"Um.. great. But don't you have a special someone in your life?" Gwen asked.

"Well.. I never had time for one... I skipped a few grades in middle school so that's why I graduated with Max and I look so young. But I've had crushes... Just never have time for dating..." Amanda said in a thinking happy way.

"Oh.. so I'm sure you will meet someone" Gwen said.

Both women went on talking about boys, clothes, school, or just life like they have always been friends. Time went on and finally Adam came up from the lower deck and both Amanda and Gwen looked to him.

"We finished working on Ben. He is resting but he is fine." Adam said smiling.

"That's great! Can we see him?" Gwen asked.

"Well he is resting now but in a hour you can." Adam said as he turned to a mini fridge to get water and winked to Amanda.

Gwen sighed as she looked over to Amanda but she raised an eyebrow because Amanda was staring at Adam with a slight blush.

"Amanda?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, yeas Gwen?" Amanda shook her head and looked to her still blushing a little.

Adam went to the stairs and walked away as Gwen looked to him disappear and back to Amanda smirking.

"Amanda... do you like him?" Gwen pointed a finger to Amanda.

"What!? N-no! O-of course not!" Amanda put her hands to her cheeks to hide the blush.

"Oh yes you do! Wow! So have you asked him out or anything?" Gwen asked.

"NO! I mean he wouldn't like me. I'm the mad scientist that let loose dinosaurs to the earth." Amanda said looking down.

"Well who cares! It proves you have brains... and you got looks! I think both of you will be very happy together" Gwen smiled.

"Nooo I can't! He is- I'm- well... do you think he likes me?" Amanda said shyly.

"Well I have women's intuition also... and I say yes! Go for it!" Gwen said as she leaned back into the couch.

"I don't know" Amanda said.

"Well you think about it... I didn't think Ben loved me but he did! Appearance isn't everything. He may look tough n the outside but I bet deep down he has a little flame for you" Gwen winked.

Amanda blushed as she looked down.

"Um its great about Ben being ok... I hope you can see him soon" Amanda said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah me to" Gwen looked down.

Time passed and soon Gwen was allowed to go see Ben but Grandpa Max was in the room so she was only allowed to pat his hand and tell him to get better soon. So then as she left she could feel Ben's eyes watching her longing for her to be their. Soon she left and Amanda could feel the energy in the room so she offered to keep grandpa max busy. Gwen agreed and Amanda took Max into the top room and offered him coffee. Well when Amanda said she would keep him busy she meant put sleeping pills in his coffee. Gwen snuck down to the Ben's room.

As she walked in he was in the same condition. He was lying on the bed with his shirt off, bandages on his chest, head, arms, and a bandage on his left cheek. His eyes were closed as he breathing shaking but calmly. Their were tubes coming from his arms and a machine slowly beeping next to him. Gwen closed the door and walked over to his bed side.

"Sneaky little girl aren't you?" Ben smirked but didn't open his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Gwen asked.

"5 minutes before you got here." Ben cracked open one eye still smirking.

"Well I just came in here to tell you to get better" Gwen said folding her arms.

"Bull! You came and told me that before. You already came for Business... now you come for pleasure." Ben had both eyes open as he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hehehe oh Ben. How wrong you are." Gwen said.

"Oh come on!" Ben said with a sad pleading look.

"Hmmm" Gwen thought as she walked over and kissed his bandaged cheek.

"There" She said.

"Umm I was thinking more like... you know" Ben said.

"Oh you mean this" Gwen pulled his and gave him a sweet tender kiss and pulled away.

"That is close... but I was thinking more tongue action?" Ben said.

Gwen punched his shoulder a little laughing.

"You perv" She smiled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Cant blame a guy for trying." Ben said.

They soon were engulfed in silence as Ben looked into Gwen's eyes.

"Gwen... "Ben held his arm out to her and Gwen smiled softly as she walked over and slid into the bed with him.

Ben wrapped his arms around her protectively and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I love you "He whispered.

"I know.. I love you too" Gwen turned around as she kissed him sweetly.

They laid together until Gwen got up and sat next to the bed incase anybody walked in.

The plain flew on into the night and Ben and Gwen knew it would be alright. Everything was all right now.

The next few days went by great for everyone. When the plain landed and they were all invited to stay at Amanda's house until they got their RV back from the island. It was a week before their RV was flew in. During their week at Amanda's, Ben was sentenced to bed to rest and so was Gwen but she only had to rest for 2 days. Ben had no problem with the first 3 days but then started to get bored. Gwen brought him his food and tried to keep him company. But when Ben would sleep she would entertain herself by swimming in Amanda's pool or watch her home theater. When the RV was finally flown in they were all relieved it was fine.

"Oh stay 1 more night max! Pleeaaassee!!!" Amanda pleaded with him.

"Yeah pleeaaassee!!" Gwen said as both girls give sad eyes.

"Alright. But the RV needs a good washing. It is covered with dirt" Max said.

"Isn't it always?" Gwen mumbled to Amanda who giggled.

"I heard that Gwen. And you will be the lucky gal to wash it!" Max smiled.

"What?!" Gwen got a shocked look but then sighed.

"I'm going to the store to grab some groceries for tomorrow and then some special ingredient. I will be back later" Max walked off smiling.

"I would love to help you wash it Gwen but I have a Europe Nobel prize scientist to call for notes on the latest physics discovery of gravity." Amanda smiled as she ran off.

Gwen sighed as she looked to the rust bucket.

"I Bet Ben is as bored as I am" Gwen said.

She sighed as she looked to the giant dirt covered RV and then turned to get her stuff.

Inside Ben's room he laid in bed. It was a very large room with dark blue carpet and a king size bed with cherry wood desks, drawers, and table side next to his bed and a flat screen TV in front of him. Ben's bed was in the middle wall facing the TV as he flipped channels. His room was on the 2nd story and had a large window from the floor to the ceiling and had a balcony but the view was just the side yard. Ben flipped threw hundreds of channels with a bored expression on his face. Over the week some of his injuries have healed as some bandages were removed except he has a permanent scar on his chest and his ribs are still healing but he looks better then he did a week ago.

"Nothing to watch!!!" Ben was still flipping channels as he lazily turned his head to the window and stopped everything he was doing in curiosity. Gwen had pulled the RV to the side yard and was currently filling a bucket of water with a hose. She was wearing a baggy blue t-shirt, and kaki short shorts. Ben watched as he flipped off the TV.

Gwen hummed to herself as her back faced Ben's window. She didn't know he was watching as she dropping the hose and looked around to make sure she had everything like sponge, hose, bucket, rags, towels, soap, and the RV.

"Now or never" Gwen mumbled to herself as she reached for her shirt and smiled at the clothes she chose.

With the kaki shorts she was wearing a black bathing suit top that went around her neck and back. Brushing her hair behind her ear she picked up the hose and decided to start working. She sprayed the water on the van with a bored smile like she wasn't even caring. Meanwhile Ben began to play scenarios in his head like any teenage boy would do. Why wouldn't he think of scenarios with a hot girl in a bikini and shorts washing a RV and her having no idea he was watching?

After hosing down the RV good she dumped a bunch of soap into the bucket and looked to the large vehicle and sighed.

"Now that I think of it... I wish Ben was down here to help me." Gwen said as she took a sponge and began to try and scrub the dirt off.

Ben sighed to himself as well because he wanted to be outside, in the fresh air with Gwen. It has seemed so long singe they were both outside together that didn't include the dinosaur incident. Looking forward he wished to be out their with her and looked down to his hands to see his omnitrix. After a few seconds a smirk came to his face as he looked out so Gwen and then back.

"Greymatter doesn't have ribs!" Ben said in a low sneaky voice as he slowly dialed the watch.

Stopping for a second he wondered if he turned back while outside and the pain of moving back upstairs would be.

"Hmmm.. It'll be worth it" Ben smirked as he slammed down on the watch and was engulfed in green light.

Gwen was having good progress with the RV as she used the hose to spray off half of the dirt and had another side to go as she sighed.

Greymatter jumped up and over to the window and onto the balcony as he looked for a way down and saw a gutter next to him. Smirking he grabbed onto it and slid down like a fire pole. As he reached the bottom he ran across the grass and he felt the grouse muddy feeling of the wet mud and grass as the water from the hose seeped into it. Quickly Greymatter hopped onto the rim of the bucket and held on tight as he squeaked out Gwen's name.

"Gweeenn! Hey Gwen- Ahhh" Greymatter couldn't finish as he pulled himself up and fell into the bowl of soapy water. Flailing his arms to swim while spitting out the fowl tasting water.

"GWEN! GWEN!" He screamed.

Gwen heard a yell and her name being screamed as she ran over and looked around and then looked down to see Greymatter flailing in the water.

"Greymatter?" She quickly fell to her knees and picked him out of the bucket.

Greymatter spit out the water as he smiled a little.

"Ben what are you doing out of bed? Your hurt. How can you even get up and walk?" Gwen asked worried.

"Well Greymatter really doesn't have any ribs, so I figured I would be ok to come out here... And also... I missed you..." Ben felt Greymatter face heat up a little.

"Awww Ben..." Gwen smiled.

"But what are you going to do when you change back? You will barley be able to move." She said in a worried tone.

"I will handle it. But I just really needed some sun, fresh air... and you" Greymatter smirked at his smooth talk.

Gwen smiled as she rolled her eyes and stood up as she walked over to a picnic table on the side of the building that seemed to be put their for just decoration and set him on top. Greymatter stood and took a deep breath.

"Fresh air! It's been a week!" Greymatter said as he smiled.

Gwen shook her head lightly as she turned and began to walk back to the RV.

"I still have work to do but you just sit their and relax." Gwen picked up a sponge and began to scrub the windows.

After a while of watching Gwen a beeping sound was heard and after the flash their sat Ben. He had on some blue pants and a white t-shirt as he sat their. Gwen turned to see him sitting their as his regular self and sighed.

"How you feeling?" She asked while scrubbing a window on the side.

"Actually I feel much be- OUCH!" Ben flinched as he tried to move to get up.

"Don't move!" Gwen ran over and put a hand to his shoulder to steady him.

"I'm fine" He said as she let go.

"I should take you back inside" Gwen said as she looked at his eyes.

"Nooo come on Gwen! I'm fine! Please! Just until your done. Pleeease??" Ben gave sad pleading eyes as he took her hand in his.

After a moment of silence Gwen sighed.

"Alright. But just until I'm done"

"Yes!!!" Ben pulled her forward and kissed her cheek.

Gwen pulled away giggling as she walked over to her sponge and began washing. Ben was relaxing as he began checking Gwen out.

"Uhh you missed a spot." Ben smirked as Gwen turned and shot him an annoyed look.

"Ahahahahaha" Ben laughed as she continued to glair at him.

Suddenly he was hit in the head with a sponge and looked to see Gwen giggling.

"Oh yeah pick on the injured guy" He said with a fake hurt look as he picked the sponge off his head.

Gwen was aiming a hose at him with a warning look.

"I got the power and Gwen says stay on my good side lover boy" She smirked evilly.

"Wow... A half naked girl holding a hose.. I'm soooo scared... and a little turned on" Ben smirked as he quirked his eyebrow.

"That's it" Gwen turned on the hose and sprayed him.

"Cool down Ben" She giggling and held her sides.

Ben spit out the water and gave her an annoyed look.

"You got my clothes weeet!" Ben whined as he pouted.

"Need help getting them off?" Gwen asked seductively.

"Yes MAME!" Ben perked up smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Well to bad" Gwen smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"You meanie" Ben went back to pouting.

"Oh fine I'm coming over" Gwen walked over and helped him take his shirt off.

As his shirt came off she saw the scar going across his chest and touched the still healing mark softly with a sad face. Ben saw her face and lifted her face in his hands to meet his eyes.

"Your going to have that forever" Gwen whispered as she ran her hand across the mark.

"I know. And I don't care. It's nothing, but I would suffer it over again to protect you" Ben gave her a serious devoting look.

"Oh Ben your such a Romeo" Gwen wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

After a while both were getting into the kiss as both began to fall back onto the table but Ben quickly pulled back.

"Uhhh Gwen... Not that I'm not completely turned on at having you soaking wet and in my arms on top of me buuuut ouch" Ben closed one eye in a grunt as Gwen quickly jumped up.

"Oh Ben I'm so so sooo sorry!" She said as she lightly put her hands to his chest.

"Is their anything I can do for you?" Gwen took his hand and had a very worried look.

"No no noooo.. I think I'll just... Lay here for a while..."Ben smirked in pain as he stared up to the sky.

"Alright. But I will be just over here finishing the RV ok?" Gwen ran back over to the RV to continue her washing.

After a while longer about 30 minutes Gwen finished hosing don the RV and grabbed a towel as she began to dry off.

"Ben?" Gwen said as she looked over to Ben and saw he fell asleep on the table.

Rolling her eyes she was thinking of a way to get him to bed without waking him. Suddenly she thought if his alien form got him down maybe she can use it to get him up. But it would be a risk. The watch might malfunction and turn heatblast or cannonball and then she would be stuck with a giant alien that could burn down the place or break the table and cause damage. But it's her only hope at getting him to bed without getting hurt. Lifting his wrist she did what she has seen him do a million times as she found a form that appeared to be Greymatter as she made a wish that it would be and pushed it down as she shielded her eyes from the flash. Opening her eyes she saw.

((I should end it here but I'm not completely mean))

She saw Greymatter sitting in all his tiny grey glory. Smiling she giggling and lifted him up in her hands and began to walk to the house entrance. Walking to the door she opened it and walked to the stairs as she shielded Greymatter from any help around the house. Entering his room she walked to his bed and laid him down as she tucked him in and walked out the room. Later on Ben felt himself turn back as he woke up. Looking around and then down at his watch which was in the red he thought of what happened and knew Gwen must have changed him to get him to bed. Smiling he wished he could go to her but couldn't. Snuggling deeper into the covers he fell back asleep.

The next day was their departure as Grandpa Max moved Ben carefully down to the RV. Ben said his goodbye's to Amanda before he was put in his bunk bed. Grandpa Max gave her a hug as he big her farewell and went to the RV. Gwen looked to Amanda and Amanda looked at her as both of them hugged.

"Oh I'm going to miss you Gwen! It was fun talking to you" Amanda smiled sadly.

"Yeah me too! But we can still talk over the phone and e-mail! Also come and visit anytime you want!" Gwen also smiled sadly.

"I will! Also I got a call from Adam and he wants to know if we can have dinner tomorrow!" Amanda giggled out.

"Oh my god really? Great! You so have to call me tomorrow and tell me what your going to wear!" Gwen said excited.

"I totally will!" Amanda and Gwen squealed and giggled like teenage girls.

Soon they hugged again and said their goodbye's as Gwen got on the RV and they drove off. Amanda waived goodbye until they were out of sight. When she could no longer see the RV she turned around and smiled as she sighed.

"Well back to constructing molecules and chromosomes into fish and see what happens!" Amanda giggled as she walked back to her lab.

In the RV we see Gwen walk back to her and Ben's room and climb the bunk bed to see him laying down.

"How you doing Ben?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine... Just gotta get use to the bumping of the ride I guess" Ben said with a bored tone.

Gwen giggled as she looked to Ben.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Nothing... I love you" Gwen said with a soft smile.

"I love you to" Ben said as their leaned in and softly kissed.

The RV drove on as everyone inside was happy and content with life.

//End chapter 18\

A.N: WOW CHAPTER 18 or 19!!! AHAHA woowww  
Sorry it took so long! Im starting on the next chapter now!!!!  
THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!  
Also i am very sorry if their are any miss spelled words. I will check them over.

Hope you loved it!!!  
I didn't want to leave you in another cliff hanger but the next chapter you might not be so lucky.  
Or maybe ill make a sequel... naaaww ill keep it up!  
So tell me what you think!  
I would really appreciate it!!!


	20. Why Are Strangers Dangerous

A.N: OMFG I'M SO SO SOOO SRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!! A lot has happened! School, and i turned 17! and more school... ANYWAYS!!! I'm so so so sry!!! writers block also was a cause but i like freaked when i saw a movie and gave me an idea!!!!

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers that have kept me from falling off my ass!!!  
Now i wanted to let everyone know that in this fic Gwen has no magical powers...  
why?  
Because when i started this fic in the episodes she had no powers yet... and now that she does i dint really think her suddenly getting them would make much sense so she has none.

OK WARNING YOU MUST READ THIS PART!!!:  
BEN JUST TURNED 19 AND GWEN IS STILL 18 FOR NOW!!!! a year has passed and some things have changed!!! Also i know their birthdays are on the same day but i would rather them be kind of separate...

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Lawyers::Evil monkey glare while holding mash potatoes over garbage::  
me: NOOOO NOT THE POTATOES!!! FINE FINE I DON'T OWN BEN 10!!!!  
lawyers::smiles and gives potatoes::  
me::stuffs face with mash potatoes:: now on with the fic waaaa ... ::whispers:: don't worry... those lawyers will get whats coming to them soon... bwahahahah  
lawyers: what?  
me: nothing... HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!! OR AS I LIKE TO CALL IT "TOFURKEY DAY!!!"  
lawyers: what did she say?  
me: NOTHING NOW ON WITH THE FIC::evil snicker and eats more potatoes::

//Chapter 19: Why Are Strangers Dangerous?\\

LAST TIME ON BEN 10:

"How you doing Ben?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine... Just gotta get use to the bumping of the ride I guess" Ben said with a bored tone.

Gwen giggled as she looked to Ben.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Nothing... I love you" Gwen said with a soft smile.

"I love you to" Ben said as thy leaned in and softly kissed.

The RV drove on as everyone inside was happy and content with life.

NOW:

It was a beautiful afternoon outside of a nice 2 story house with green lawns and even hedges lines the side. It was very peaceful until a black car pulled up honking its horn. The loud noise made nearby birds fly off in a flock to get away from the sound. The door to the house flew open and a beautiful slender women with short orange hair ran out. She was wearing a short, blue plad skirt with a white button up shirt and a red tie around her neck and high socks with black shoes. This girl was named Gwen!

She was carrying a black bag with a suitcase in her hands as she ran to the car. Throwing open the back door she threw her suitcase and bag in their as she closed it and switched doors as she opened the front door and climbed next to the driver who was none other than Ben. He had on dark, baggy jeans, and a white muscle shirt with a red UN-buttoned short sleeve shirt over it as a jacket type thing.

"It's about time!" Ben said smiling to her.

"Oh shut it and kiss me" Gwen said as she raised a eyebrow.

Ben listened as he leaned in and kissed her passionately, and it lasted for a few seconds until she pulled away and he turned to the road and began to drive.

The reason they had suitcases and Gwen was dressed like this is very simple. Over the year and a half they have still been going out in secret. Once summer ended Gwen moved in with max and made her room into an old office Max had. With Ben's help both painted and got furniture moved into the room. Gwen had went to her old home with her use-to-be parents and gathered all her stuff. Luckily Ashley wasn't their so she gathered her items in peace. Also after Gwen got settled she attended Ben's school but now they are in college. Ben and Gwen were still more in love then ever and would go on dates or hang out. Soon Gwen got a job at a very wealthy pre-school to help watch the children. She was a guardian over the kids during lunch and recess so she was dressed in her school like uniform even though she thought it made her look like a high school student, Ben seemed to like it.

Anyways so time went on and Gwen kept in touch with Amanda and she found out that it is her birthday in a week and all 3 of the tennison family was invited. They could have traveled together but Max had to go later on due to some work he had to finish. Gwen talked to him and told him right after work she would come home and Ben would take her. Gwen wanted to spend a few extra days with Amanda before her birthday so Max allowed it saying it was fine. So in the morning Gwen got ready for work and left but got somebody to cover the rest of her shift. She ran home and she already had her bags packed but she had no time to change as Ben showed up.

As for Ben over the year he got a job working in a car repair shop. One of Max's old friends owned it and needed help so Ben offered it and loved working their. Not as a permanent job of course but a cool way of making money and learning about cars. Saving the world was still his other job as some aliens would be spotted in some places or states as Ben would go XLR8 and fight bad guys far away. He just recently turned 19 and he still loved Gwen with all his heart. He still has the scar on his chest from the battle with Jason long ago but he doesn't dwell on it.

The car started as they drove off to the road. After a few minutes Gwen picked up her small backpack type thing and looked to Ben.

"I'm going to change since I didn't have time to at home. So NO peeking!" Gwen warned him.

"Awww come on! Why do you have to change anyway? I kind of like the school girl look" Ben said in a sly tone as Gwen flicked her finger on the side of his head and winked as she began to climb over the seat to the back seat.

Ben got a annoyed look as he drove because their was a girl in his back seat getting undressed and he couldn't take one peek. But his curiosity got the best of him as his eyes averted to the review mirror in front of him only to see Gwen with an unbuttoned shirt and her pink bra showing as she was working on getting her tie off. He was smirking a little until he was caught.

"BENJAMIN!" Gwen squealed out angry as she covered herself and Ben averted his eyes to the road.

"What I wasn't looking!" Ben said but his voice cracked and he blushed a little.

"Liar" Gwen mumbled as she began to undress again but keeping her eyes on Ben.

After a few minutes Ben had stopped at a red light and sighed.

"You done yet?" Ben asked

"Nope I just need to find my shirt" Gwen said giggling. Ben felt himself blush more as he taped his fingers on the steering wheel.

After a minute or so Ben continued to drive when he saw Gwen out of the corner of his eye climb back over the seat. She plopped down next to him wearing a dark jean skirt with a white tank top, and black boots. She gave Ben a smirk and wink.

"Vwala. How do I look?" Gwen smirk never left.

"If I wasn't driving then you would be in trouble" Ben sent her a quick smirk of his own before watching the road.

"I'll take that as a complement" Gwen leaned over and kissed his cheek and sat back down as she buckled herself up.

3 hours went by as the sky began to get dark. Both would talk about random things or just relax in silence. They had left their home town long ago and were now on an empty stretch of road in the middle of nowhere. Trees were on each side of the road stretching for miles but they were not lost. The sun went down but there was no sunset due to the clouds covering the sky turned black. Then it began to lightly rain as they kept driving. Gwen had fallen asleep with her head on Ben's shoulder and curled up on the seat like a cat. Ben wasn't complaining as he had one hand on the wheel and the other around her shoulders to keep her in place.

Time seemed to go by as he drove but the silence didn't bother him, of course he liked to talk to Gwen but she had been working today and so had he but she had to deal with whinny kids, so he would let her sleep. Suddenly the rain began to come down harder as it pounded on the windows and car roof. A strike of lighting lit up the sky and the thunderous boom woke Gwen up as she jumped clutching to Ben.

"What was that?!" Gwen was half asleep but scared of the sound.

Ben wrapped his arm around her tightly but kept his eyes on the road.

"Thunder. Its OK Gwen." He soothed her smiling a little.

"Oh.. How long was I out?" Gwen yawned.

"About an hour." Ben replied.

"I'm sorry Ben. You must be so bored! Want me to drive! You seem tired" Gwen said worried as she reached out and tried to smooth out his hair but it was just to wild as Ben smiled softly.

"Naaa I'm fine. I was OK, you need your rest"

"Well I'm awake now. So I can keep you company." Gwen sat up and leaned to the radio.

As she turned it on all she got was static.

"Aw no signal" Gwen pouted and turned it off.

"That's OK, we can just hang out!" Ben pointed out.

Time went by and the rain didn't stop as they played random games like I spy or 20 questions. Soon it got boring as they just talked.

"So then the little boy gave me a flower and told me I looked very 'perty' before running off to the slide" Gwen giggled as she told Ben about a little boy where she works that has a small crush on her.

"Aww well I hate to break the kids heart but your my 'perty' lady friend" Ben smirked as he said pretty like purty like a child.

"I dint know Ben, this kid had mad finger painting skills. You sure you can compete with that?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I can tie my own shoes and poor my own juice." Ben said in a very proud tone.

Gwen giggled as she leaned her head on the cold glass window.

"You are such a goof" She giggled out.

"Yet you continue to love me!"

Gwen sighed as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"And I always will" She whispered out as Ben heard it and gave his own soft smile.

A few minutes past as Ben had to slow down because of the rain and slippery roads. Suddenly a dark figure began to come up a little bit ahead of them. Ben looked closer as the windshield wipers wiped away the rain.

"Is that a guy?" Ben asked as Gwen opened her eyes and looked to and looked closer.

"Yes it is... I wonder why he is out here in the middle of nowhere." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know but we should see if he is OK" Ben asked.

"No! Don't do that! Never pick up hitch hikers!" Gwen yelled as she looked shocked.

"But we can't leave him out their. Come on Gwen." Ben looked to her as he slowed down a little more as they passed the guy Gwen looked to her window and saw the mans half shadowed face as his black eyes send chills down her spine.

"No please Ben don't!" Gwen turned to Ben and gripped his sleeve with begging eyes.

"But Gwen-" Ben tried to say.

"We can call a tow-truck for him! Just don't let him in! Please!" Gwen gave him the saddest look that Ben could never resist as he sighed and sped up leaving the guy staring at their car.

Gwen sighed as she leaned her head on Ben's shoulder.

"You are such a chicken" Ben tried to lighten the mood smirking a little.

"No I'm not! Excuse me for not wanting to pick up a total stranger and risk getting mugged." Gwen crossed her arms.

"Hello babe! I'm a super crime fighting hero with like a ton of kick but aliens on my wrist." Ben said in a know it all voice.

"Forget it. Ill call a truck" Gwen said as she took out her new samurai black cell phone and flipped it open. She sighed and closed it.

"No signal" Gwen was beginning to feel a little guilty for leaving the man out their. Ben seemed to notice this and took her hand with his free one that wasn't off the wheel.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will stop raining soon and he will get a ride."

"I hope so" She sighed.

A half hour later they pulled into a gas station that was conveniently on the side of the road. Both got out of the car which was next to a pump under a giant roof that sheltered them from the rain. Stretching, Gwen walked around the car next to Ben who stretched to. Both them ran from under the inning into the rain to get inside the station across from them. As they ran inside is was a small gas station store with food and stuff as a slightly older man sat behind the counter reading a car magazine looking bored. He looked up and quirked an eyebrow at Gwen who was wearing a white tank top that was wet. Ben took off his slightly wet red button shirt and wrapped it around Gwen's shoulder as she accepted it smiling to him. Ben went to the counter to pay for gas as Gwen walked around randomly looking at the food.

"Where ya heading to?" Asked the guy over the counter as Ben handed him money for gas.

"To Utah" Ben answered him smiling.

Gwen looked up and walked over with some snacks and set them down and pulled out her wallet but Ben denied it.

"I'll pay and you go pump the gas" He smiled.

Gwen was going to protest but she knew he wouldn't change his mind so she nodded with a sigh and smiled to him before running out the store into the rain but back under the inning where she pumped the gas. Ben watched her to make sure she got to the car before turning to the guy.

Suddenly a giant truck pulled into the gas station and Ben randomly turned to look at it and he saw the door on the passenger side open and out came the man who was on the side of the road that they passed. Ben's eyes widened as the Man waved to the man in the truck as it drove off and he looked to Ben's car where Gwen saw him and then pretended like she didn't see him. The man's eyes turned to Ben as both eyes locked and he began to walk to the store. The clerk packed up all Ben's stuff as the man walked in and the door chimed. Ben turned to the clerk to pay as the other man walked up behind him.

"Do you have a phone I can use to call a toe-truck to come take my car and me home? It broke down a couple miles down." The man asked the clerk.

"Yeah but transformer broke nearby so our phone is down, and were running on generators till they come down to fix it. Looks like you gotta wait till tomorrow." The man behind the desk said.

Ben picked up his bag with the stuff in it as he turned to the man he left out in the rain.

"Yo man I'm sorry about earlier... It's just my girlfriend is kind of worried about picking up strangers out on the road." Ben smiled weakly.

"Oh it's no big deal .I feel the same way and so does my wife." The man lifted his hand to show a gold ring on his ring finger smiling.

"So where you headed?" Ben asked.

"Anywhere with a working phone. My cell phone has no signal so i walked all the way down here. If you could give me a ride to the next gas station that would help me alot." The man answered smiling still.

"Umm.. Sure why not?" Ben smiled a little as she knew Gwen would kick his ass for this.

"My name is Ben by the way and out there is my girlfriend Gwen." Ben held out his hand.

"You can call me John" He took Ben's hand and shook it.

Ben went outside as John used the bathroom. Ben ran over to Gwen and put the bag in the back seat.

"Ben why were you talking to him?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um Gwen.. He really needs a ride so..." Ben rubbed his neck with a nervous smile.

"You didn't!" Gwen got a shocked but angry look.

"He really needed some help! I can't leave him out here again!" Ben argued.

"But you know how I feel about strangers" Gwen said crossing her arms her anger fading away with a look of sadness.

"I know and I'm sorry but it's just this once. And it's only until we get to the next station." Ben wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

"Alright. But I just have a bad feeling about this." Gwen said but she noticed the man walking to wards them.

As John came up to them he held his hand out to Gwen smirking.

"Hello, you must be Gwen?" He assumed.

Gwen gave a forced small smile as she shook his hand. John had short black messy hair due to the rain, and was tall like Ben and pretty built sort of like a middle aged man, his black eyes seemed cold but his smile was creepy. He had on black pants, and a blue button up dress shirt with a brown coat over that and black shoes, and his skin was pale.

Gwen let go of his hand and walked to the back seat, not really trusting his around their belongings. She shot Ben a warning look as she climbed in. Ben sighed as He looked to John and went to get into the drivers seat. John got into the passenger side as he sat their without buckling himself in. Gwen pulled out her headphones and ipod ad she put them in her ears and looked out the window. Time went by as Ben got uncomfortable with the silence and kept his eyes on the road.

"So your car broke down?" Ben asked

"Yes... Quite a few miles back." John said.

"HM I dint remember seeing a car while driving. I guess I missed it." Ben smiled awkwardly.

The man was looking up into the review mirror at Gwen who wasn't paying attention as she was lost in the music.

"How long have you two been dating?" He asked.

"About a year and a half" Ben said proudly.

"She doesn't seem to trust me that much." John smirked.

"Well she really doesn't trust strangers she just met. But that's natural in people." Ben said.

"Do you trust me?" John asked looking at Ben out of the corner of his eye.

"Um I don't know." Ben looked down to his wedding ring on John's finger.

John followed his gaze and held up his ringed hand.

"So your married?" Ben asked.

"No."

"Then why the ring?" Ben looked at him at the corner of his eye but looked back to the road.

"Its because with it, strangers think I'm trustworthy." He replied

"Are you?" Ben kept his eyes on the road but looked to the corner of his eyes at him.

John smiled as he chuckled a little and smirked.

"No.."

Suddenly John pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it to Bend neck. Gwen jumped and pulled her headphones out and sat scared with a shocked look.

"Ben" She said in a scared tone.

"Hey man if this is about money take it" Ben said with his eyes staring straight on the road not even shaking. He has been in worse predicaments with aliens but he did worry for Gwen.

"I don't want your money... Should have listened to your bitch... don't talk to strangers Benny" He smirked and held the knife so close.

Gwen looked around as she looked for something, anything to help. John pressed the cold metal to Ben's cheek.

"I'm going to kill you" He said smirking still.

Gwen looked to the door and slowly she began to lean forward to grab the handle quickly when she was almost their he swung the knife at her and she ducked as she grabbed the handle and opened the door. Ben then still driving began to punch him but stopped to grab the wheel as Gwen kicked him and kept kicking him till he was handing half out the car swinging the knife. With a final kick to the face he was sent flying out the car and rolling on the pavement. Gwen slammed the door and looked behind them and watched him roll to a stop and pound the pavement as he looked back to them. Gwen sat down on the seat and sighed as she breathed hard.

"Are you OK Gwen?" Ben quickly looked to her then the road.

"I'm fine" She replied catching her breath.

"Next time... listen to me..." Gwen looked to Ben with a serious look.

"I'm so sorry you were right! Are you sure your OK?" Ben felt like such an idiot.

"Yeah.. lets just find a place with a phone to call the cops. Somebody else might pick him up"

"Should i go back and go hero on his ass?" Ben said threateningly.

"No I just want to go! Please" Gwen leaned and hugged him as he drove.

"Kay Gwen" Ben wrapped his arm around her as she stayed their for a long time and fell asleep in his arms.

Ben continued to drive 2 hours later and the rain let up a little as it was still dark out as he drove. He felt his eyes get tired as he yawned and then snapped his eyes back open.

'_gotta stay awake', _Ben thought.

A few minutes later he still felt drowsy as he pulled the car over into a side road area. Locking the doors he leaned back in his chair as he undid his seatbelt careful not to wake Gwen. Taking both arms he wrapped Gwen in his arms and held her tightly to him and snuggled close to her as she did the same.

The next morning Ben woke up feeling cold as he had his eyes closed he felt around for Gwen but not feeling her his eyes snapped open and he jumped up to see the car door open.

"GWEN?!" Ben screamed

//END CHAPTER 19!!!!\\

A.N: sry to end it all of a sudden but i have to leave a cliffy!  
my computer is down so im writing this on my dads secretly lol.  
Im sry if their is any spelling errors i went over it the best i could.

THANKYOU AGAIN TO ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! in the next chapter will be drama and lots of ben/gwen fluff!!! CUTNESS!!! ill try and update before christmas to make is a christmas presant for you all lol  
SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUPPOSE!! and for flamers if you want to flame can you do it in the direction of my thanksgiving leftovers to cook them lol.  
Any questions dont hesitate to ask!!!  
and any ideas on taking down these lawyers would help toooo  
HMM I FEEL LIKE IM FORGETTING SOMETHING BUT OH WELL.. time is of the essance!!!  
HAPPY TOFURKEY DAAAYYYY


End file.
